Devastating love
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: They hated each other for years. In their seventh year they had to be civil. Instead they became friends, sharing a breakable friendship. When his father passes away Scorpius has no one to turn to but Rose. Are they strong enough to overcome the past?
1. Parallel lives

**From the moment I read the DH Epilogue I knew there was no reason for me to be sad for Harry Potter's ending; Rose/Scorpius became my new OTP and once I found out about I couldn't stop reading and, lately, writing. **

**Devastating Love is a huge project for me, a story of about 20 chapters which I'm determined to complete. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I have to warn you, though; since I absolutely love drama this story will get really devastating *winks***

**This story wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my sister who helped me with the ideas or for my beloved and devoted friends (D, E and A) who dealt with my constant nagging. Thank you, girls!**

**Rating is and will remain, through the entire story, T mainly for language.**

**Chapter beta read by Lida whom I thank deeply for everythingg she has done for me and this story:)**

**

* * *

**

Parallel lives

**.**

**Tuesday, the 15th of August, 2023**

.

Malfoy Manor, 11.46

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting at his bed, reading the following year's Advanced Potions, when the owl from Hogwarts arrived. He was ready to throw the letter in the pile with the books and letters he had read- he had already bought what he needed- but he felt it heavy in his hand. His face was lighted by a glimpse of hope. He quickly opened it and there it was; Head Boy's badge.

"Yes!" he shouted, full of pride. Finally. This was the reward for all his hard work through the past 6 years. He had been a prefect but that was nothing in front of 'Head Boy'. It meant that he was the best wizard in his year. Of course, he already knew that; there was no one good enough to compete with him.

_Well, that's not completely true now, is it_? a voice said in his head, a voice that some people name conscience- a word unknown for a Malfoy. _She is more of a threat to your grades, to your first place than all the others together. She is not a step behind you. You are not a step in front of her. It's like a dance, one step forward, one step backwards. No one wins…_

He sighed. Rose Weasley: the most unbearable girl alive. Who happened to be the cleverest girl at school, the only competition he ever had. He hated that girl from day one. And not just because she was a Weasley.

When he said she was unbearable, he meant it. In all his seventeen years, he had never met anyone more annoying or stubborn than her. (His best friend, Albus, said that he had- himself, but Scorpius always pushed that thought away. There was no way he and Weasley had anything in common.) He hated her not only because she was a Weasley, but also because she was smart enough to challenge him and make it through alive.

The truth was that he liked teasing Rose Weasley; he liked spending time with her; he even enjoyed their fights. It was fun, and having an academic rival always made life really interesting.

Then he smirked evilly as a new thought crossed his mind, because who else would be Head Girl this year, but the only person he wanted to spend time with?

.

Ronald Weasley's House, 11.47

"Merlin's Pants!" Rose Weasley nearly screamed, dropping the letter she was holding at the floor.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Victoire, her older cousin, asked in a caring tone.

She didn't respond, being frozen at the edge of the bed. After a moment- which Victoire spent examining her- she screamed once again and started jumping happily around the room.

"Rose! Rose, what happened?" her cousin asked obviously worried. She got up, moved towards the younger girl and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rose."

"I'm Head Girl!" she said- enthusiasm radiating from her.

"Felicitations, ma cherie! This is amazing! Of course, we all expected this but… The whole family is going to be so proud," she congratulated her, hugging her tightly.

"Go downstairs and explain to people why you are jumping like you're nuts," Victoire suggested.

"Okay." Rose agreed with a silly grin at her face and then ran downstairs to announce the _great news_ to the whole family.

.

Having heard Rose's screams, everyone downstairs looked surprised and worried when Rose came down the stairs running, with a huge grin at her face—well, except Hugo, who somehow always manages to appear cool.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed.

The whole family started congratulating her, all together. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Teddy and of course all her cousins. Her father beamed at her full of pride, and her mother's eyes brimmed tears.

When everyone finally took a breath, Hugo dramatically exclaimed. "God, now our lives will be hell!"

"I guess that's your way of congratulating me," Rose snorted, "Thanks brother!"

"You see," he told Louis, faking fear, "now she's started the 'brother' stuff. It's gonna get worse…" he warned.

"Hugo, think of it in this way: she could take off _all_ of Slytherin's points!" Ron said with a silly grin at his face.

"Ron!"

"Sorry 'Mione." He smiled. "Yet it would be great!" His face had such a dreamy expression that everyone burst into laughter.

.

Malfoy Manor, Dining Room, 12.13

Like every single day, lunch at Malfoy Manor was served exactly at 12 o'clock in great silence, which Astoria Malfoy was trying to break without much success. In spite of enjoying the silence himself, Scorpius had never blamed his mother for persuading his father to rent an apartment in the city for the winter, when Scorpius wasn't with them - - an action which his grandfather had, of course, disapproved. Scorpius) understood it must have been hard for her, especially in the beginning, to live in such a cold atmosphere.

His father, on the other hand, was trying to keep the balance between Lucius, who had been through many things, and his wife, whom he truly adored. The one whom Scorpius really admired was his grandmother, always patient, calm and kind, quiet even when she spoke.

They had spent about a half of an hour in silence, when Astoria decided to speak.

"Hasn't the letter from Hogwarts arrived yet?" she asked her son with interest.

"Actually, it did. I completely forgot about it."

"And?" she continued impatiently.

"I'm the Head Boy," he simply said.

"Sweet Merlin!" Astoria almost screamed. She got up and hugged her son tightly, making him feel even more proud than before. "That's amazing, Scorp! You truly deserved this. Congratulations! Oh, I'm so proud!"

Her excitement made him feel an unexpected joy and warmth in her arms. She made him feel as he felt when she was hugging him more often, when he was younger.

Her reaction made Lucius' face to turn into a display of disgust and disbelief. He coughed and said; "Well, that's not such a surprise. It's his duty."

She nodded and sat in her place, with a glimpse of sadness in her pretty face, pushing her lips together until they turned into a thick line in her face.

Narcissa smiled to him and Draco said; "Well done, my boy" with his eyes full of pride, rolling them to his father's reaction. Scorpius couldn't help it but smile, an action which both his parents followed. Even Narcissa chuckled a bit when Lucius got up, shaking his head again, with disappointment this time, murmuring something like "I'm going to my office."

When they stopped laughing Narcissa asked to be excused and followed him.

After some silence, Draco asked, "Would you like the three of us to go for dinner tonight? To celebrate?"

"I have plans with Al, but…" Scorpius stopped looking at his father's disappointed expression. He hated doing that, yet it was a proof of his love, a proof that Draco wasn't turning into Lucius. "I can do it earlier," he decided coolly and seeing his father face to light up he added; "Of course we'll go, Dad! It's gonna be great!"

.

The three broomsticks, 17.08

"Hey, Malfoy! Why so early?"

" Hello, Albus. And I wouldn't call this early since you are late. 8 minutes, Potter."

He looked at Albus' face to see an expression of disbelief, the usual of his grandfather, which caused him to laugh.

"I guess that this sophisticated style and way of talking is to match your brand new Head Boy badge?"

"How did you know?" Scorpius asked, full of surprise.

"Well, if it's not me, it's you." he joked.

"Jealous, Potter?"

"Nah, not really. I wouldn't like to spend my last year at Hogwarts with Rose in the next room," Albus answered mockingly.

"I knew it!"

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

Albus hesitated for a moment, studying carefully his friend's face. Scorpius noticed. "Don't worry, Al. I'm going to break her nerves and she's gonna break mine, like every single day, since we met. Only this time, it will be in regular basis."

"Good…" Albus warned.

"Oh, come on…"

They stayed silent, till Scorpius smirked at a thought and Albus, who knew him too well, couldn't help but take the bait. "What?"

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"About Rose… Let's torture her a bit."

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what do you mean with '_torture'_ my favorite cousin."

"I mean you not to tell her I am the Head Boy. Let her wonder. I really want to see her face when she finds out it's me."

Albus smirked too, doing something extremely unusual for him. "I'm so in. It's a deal!"

"Great!"

"Anyway, you haven't told me what you are going to do tonight. Jessica included, maybe?"

"What? Jessica? No! Where did this came from?"

"From the fact you became a bit more cozy with her, than with the past 'few' others."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Actually I'm going to dinner with my parents."

"Oh, good. I have made plans too…"

"Like? Following poor Wood around?" he laughed.

"No, you idiot!" he tried to remain calm but he had already blushed. "I'm going out with Rose."

"Well, that's great! You are going to have _so_ _much_ _fun_." Scorpius answered ironically. "I'm really sorry for what this sudden change of plans made you to do. Honestly."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Rose is fine, mate."

"Whatever you say, Al."

.

The Three Broomsticks, 20.39

"Al…" Rose Weasley leaned towards her cousin, speaking with an obviously fake tone.

"What is it now, Rose? Would you like to tell me what do you really want?" Albus Potter answered, obviously bored by his cousin's games. If she and Scorpius decided to be normal with each other, they'd make great friends.

"Nothing!" she said with all the innocence she had.

The whole night she had been unexpectedly sweet and kind, as she was every time she wanted a favor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'd like us to speak about… school…"

_Yeah, school certainly. Why don't you say you want to learn if Scorpius is the Head Boy? I'm definitely not going to give you 15 days to get used to it._

"Sure, Rose. Anything you want."

"You've been with Malfoy, this afternoon…"

_School_, she says… _Straight to the point this time. She must be dying to learn. This is going to be extremely funny._

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering; if you are not Head Boy…"

"Look, Rose… You won."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I believe he should have been, but he hasn't told me anything so…"

"So he isn't?"

"Obviously not, Rose."

"Great! I am Head Girl and that arrogant Slytherin is nothing. He thinks he's better than anyone else but he obviously isn't. I hope this trashes his huge ego."

She stopped to take a breath and then added with a dream look in her eyes: "It will be our best year, don't you think?"

"Definitely," he agreed, trying hard to not explode with laughter.


	2. We are inevitable…

**Hi, guys! I finally made it up on writting the second part... Sorry for the delay:)**

**First, I want to thank TheWriterSinead for the help! Thanks' a lot!**

**Second; I own nothing:) Characters, places, hints for a Rose/Scorpius romance all belong to J.K.R. The title is inspired by the beloved on- off TV couple Blair/ Chuck from Gossip Girl. Credit to S. Savage. **

**So, read and review. Oh, and excuse any mistakes:0 (I checked but if there's sth, sorry)**

* * *

**We are inevitable, Weasley…**

**Friday, September 1****st****, 2023**

Platform 9 ¾ (The King Cross Station), 10.02 

Platform 9 and ¾ was, like every year at the 1st of September, full of young witches and wizards, all of them ready to return to school after two months of rest. Well, almost all of them;

"So, what are you going to do this year without me and Fred at school?"

"Umm, I don't know… maybe have a quiet year?"

"Oh, com' on Rosie. You know you can't live without us."

"Sure, Rose. To whom you are going to give detention?"

They all chuckled to Albus' notice. It was true; James and Fred had managed, in their seventh year at Hogwarts, to break the detention record made by Fred's father George Weasley and their uncle, his twin brother, lost in the war against Voldemort, Fred Weasley.

"Hey, James. Maybe Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch Cup." Fred said, full of fake worry.

"That is never going to happen guys. I'm still in the team!"

"Yeah, you wish, Hugo. Like anyone is going to take the snitch from Scorpius." Albussimply stated the truth.

"Relax, Al. Malfoy is not that good. James had caught the snitch about… umm… twice against Slytherin?" Rose joked.

"Since when you are with Slytherin, Rose? Should we start worry?"

"Since you, James and Hugo are in Gryffindor's team, Freddie!"

They all laughed. Then their parents turned their attention to them, asking questions like; "Have you forgotten something?" and taking answers like; "What would you do if I had?" (by Hugo)

After the hundredth hug, Rose finally managed to escape her parents, and moved towards the train, searching for Albus, who had 'mysteriously' disappeared. Suddenly she was anxious. It was the first time she would enter Hogwarts Express on her own. And it was the last time she would ever leave for Hogwarts. _What silly fears are those, Rose_? she scolded herself. _What's the worst to happen?_

Hogwarts Express, Heads' compartment, 10.28

When she opened the Heads' compartment door, she realised what was the worst to happen. Inside she found Scorpius Malfoy, sitting casually near the window. She shook her head with annoyance and closed noisily the door behind her.

"You." she noticed in a cold tone.

He turned to look at her and smirked. "Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know… someone _human_?"

His smirk became wider. "Oh, please- be nice, Weasley. Where are your manners?"

"Where are yours?" she answered immediately, ready after years of practice, years of playing the same game.

"Right here." He smirked again as she snorted.

"You know, what you just said didn't have a point. I mean I was perfectly kind to you, from the very beginning. You were the one…"

"God!" she murmured, under her breath giving him an irritated look.

"… to talk badly, Weasley, so I believe that you must reconsider your place and…"

To Rose's satisfaction, a branch of fifth- year prefects brusted into the compartment, saving her from this madness.

Scorpius sighed with disappointment. He's been through this before, when he was a prefect and it was one of the most boring experiences in his life. _Ok, maybe not the most boring_, he admitted to himself. _But it was definitely not as interesting as teasing Rose Weasley._

Hogwarts Express, Heads' compartment, 12.34

After almost an hour- when the 5th years were gone and the orders were given- Rose found herself considering the situation. _Scorpius Malfoy. Is there something worst? Probably there is; the badge pinned at his chest. So, I'm doomed to spend my last year at Hogwarts with the most annoying and arrogant person ever. I shouldn't have believed Al. Scorpius is almost as good as I am. I would have 15 days to prepare myself._

She snorted again and looked at him. He was reading a book, obviously absorbed by its content. Or so she thought; suddenly he took his eyes from it and looked at her, catching her stare.

"What's up, Weasley? Just admiring my good looks and charming face?" he mocked.

"Just wondering how I let you and Al trick me?" she answered immediately, ignoring his comment.

"Honestly, _Rose_, it surprised it me too. I never expected Albus to convince you. First he's an awful liar. And second…" he stopped, grinning at her.

"And second what, Malfoy?" she answered sharply, again ignoring- this time the fact that she was _Rose_ now.

"And second _Rose_, he repeated with a smirk, you should have guessed. Who's better than me? You. And who's better than you? Me. We're inevitable, Weasley. And you know it."

"Eww… Gross, Malfoy… Can't you make a normal conversation? And are you capable of doing anything else than smirking?"

He chuckled before returning to his usual smirk. "I have to inform you _Weasley_, he started in a low voice, leaning forward, that I'm capable of many other things…"

"Really?" she answered in the same seductive tone, leaning closer too. "Like what?"

He was about to answer, when the door opened and Albus brusted into, making them both return to their seats; "Hey, guys I came to make sure you haven't killed… Wait." he stopped, obviously surprised by the view. "Were you guys… kissing?"

"Eww, Potter."

"Really, Al? You know me better than that."

"Right." he said in a serious tone, giving Scorpius a look to which he responded with a grimace.

Albus looked liked he had more to say but Rose broke the silence first; "What we were truly doing was trying to figure out how I let you trick me. Or, to be more specific, my major concern is _why_ you tricked me." Her voice lost its velvet tone as she shot her cousin a frustrated look; "Whose part are you with? You choose _him_ than your beloved little cousin? Huh?"

"Rose you are not my little cousin." he answered in a doomed trial for escape, "You are a month older and…"

"That's not the point!" she yelled.

Scorpius smiled and shook his head with disbelief while he was watching Albus making a pathetic apology, clearly scared by his cousin's outbreak.

He observed them, silent, for a moment and then turned to the window, remembering how odd it was, at first, for the three of them to be together.

He and Albus became friends at their first year at Hogwarts, as fellow Slytherins.

Rose and Albus were best friends, since the day they were born.

As for Rose and Scorpius, they confronted each other with a cold indifference, following their parents' advice (cause Draco had given Scorpius a warning similar to Ron's), at first at least. When it became obvious to both- as to everyone else- that they were major competitors in almost every class, indifference was replaced by a slight interest, often taken for hate. That wasn't entirely truth, although they despised each other. Or, so they thought… Cause how can you despise someone you don't know?

So with their "relationship", the odd and long silences between them changed too. They could now, bear each other, even make a civil conversation- full of hints but yet, civil.

So, when Rose finished her interrogation and decided that all was "that prat's fault"- namely his fault- he smiled to her, closed his book and started chatting.

Hogwarts Express, Heads' compartment, 20.07

They were almost at Hogwarts, by then. Albus had gone a long time ago, leaving behind him a heavy silence. Scorpius was reading his book, while she was looking at the view, from the window. She couldn't wait to meet her friends, to eat Hogwarts' food, to take the lessons which would help at her future career (which would that be, she had no idea), to fulfill the new Headmaster's expectations, to find out who the new Headmaster would be (cause Headmaster Slughornhad been retired last year), to find out how would it be to Head Girl, to find out how would it be to be Head Girl with Scorpius Malfoy as the Head Boy…

She was full of impatience. All in all, she couldn't wait to see what would happen. _Be careful of what you wish…_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, 20.56

After leading the first years to the boats and helping the younger students find their way to the castle- always in great silence they reached the Great Hall. Scorpius smiled and made a noble movement for her to go first; "Here are my manners, Weasley..."

Rose felt so tired to answer, so she faked a smile and moved towards the Gryffindor table. _Finally_, she thought, _I'm starving..._ But Professor Bell's- the flying tutor's- voice made her and Scorpius turn;

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." she called. "As, I'm certain, you already know Headmaster Slughorn will not be with us this year. He's been retired. The new headmistress would like to meet you two before the sorting."

"Of course."

"We're coming."

"Nice. Please follow me."

Professor Bell led them to the office. "We told her the best for both of you. Everything is of course true, you are the greatest students in our school- not only in your year- and we are all very proud for you two. You both have a brilliant future, I'm pretty certain about that. You are not only excellent students but you are also models of student. All the professors- and Mr. Slughorn- agreed that you two would be the most right choice for Headmistress however..." She sighed.

They had now reached the office. Rose and Scorpius, although pleased at the beginning, were now extremely puzzled. Ms. Bell turned to look at them.

"She believes there is more than the cover to students like you."

Scorpius snorted, used in such confrontation, while Rose was moving uncomfortably.

"However she agreed with us. You two are the best. But... she wants to judge by her own. I would advice your behaviour to be the best. Don't let us down. Be carefull."

She turned to leave, but she stopped- realizing that her words might be misunderstood; "Both of you." And then, she left.

Rose looked at him questioningly; "Have you understand anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. Oh, wait I have something; we're in the soup! _Both of us_..."

"Oh, yeah, I got that too. You're truly so smart..." she mocked. "I thought Neville would be the Headmaster but no... Who may be?"

Scorpius moved towards the door. "Well, let's find out... Shall, we?"

* * *

**So what do you think? (review?)**

**Hey, the good part is close; ****_(spoiler) _they decide to become or to pretend that they had became friends. Because of the mysterious new Headmistress- who in case I wasn't clear enough- hates them both. Where can that lead them?** _**(spoiler)**_


	3. H is for Lavender, but is R for Revenge?

**Hi! My holidays are officially over :( School hasn't begun yet- thank God- but I'm back after a whole summer being away. Good news; I've written lot trough the summer, so updates will be quicker.**

**Thanks' for all the reviews, I'm trully moved by some.**

**So, here's the new Headmistress...**

* * *

"**H" is for Lavender, but is "R" for Revenge? **

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress' office, 21.00

Lavender Brown looked at the huge office around her. She couldn't recall being there before, not even as a student. But there she was, 26 years later, Hogwarts' Headmistress, determined to prove she deserved her place.

She heard a knock at the door. _Head Boy and Head Girl. Let's finally meet their grace. _She laughed at the thought, before letting them in.

As they were greeting her, she studied them well, from tip to toe. Lavender had to admit that they were perfectly dressed, and although they must have been quite confused- she had no doubt Katie would have told them how inappropriate a choice she was for a Headmistress - their manners were gentle and controlled.

She got up and smiled, showing them the two big chairs in front of her desk, "Please sit."

She continued studying them for a while, trying to figure out what they were thinking about her. They were probably surprised with her. They both started looking around the office for clues about the new Headmistress' personality, but had no success; the room was wuite impersonal.

"So, my name is Lavender Brown. You are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

"Right, madam." the boy at her left, Scorpius, answered.

"I have heard only the best about you two. I hope everything I've heard is true, because the badge you are wearing comes with duties very important for the operation of this school. What I expect from you is co-operation. Co-operation with me, with your professors, with your fellow students, and with each other." She emphasized the last sentence, curious to see if the next generation had overcome the obstacles of the previous one. _Probably not_, she thought, seeing them both forcing a smile. _Pity. We fought a war to get over that, but it's still here. It's not their fault, of course. These poor kids are what their parents made them to be._

"Are you able to do that?" she asked, and her voice had lost its velvet and kind tone, becoming a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked, taken aback by this unexpected attack.

Lavender smiled, and regaining her self-control that was lost with this sudden reference to the pas, she re-formulated her question, "I asked if you agree with co-operation."

"Really?" Scorpius asked with more impudence and indifference than his father ever had, "I thought you asked us if you can co-operate with each other."

It was the Headmistress' turn to be taken aback. _My mistake_, she thought. _It is their fault. They may be what their parents made them, but they enjoy it_, she realized after noticing Rose's surprised expression to turn into a pleased one._ Yes... my mistake. There's no need for self- control and superiority with those two. _

"I don't like your look. You are too arrogant." She made a pause, preparing for the killing shot. "But of course." she exclaimed. "How could Hermione Granger's perfect daughter be anything else but arrogant? Or Draco Malfoy's son be anything else than a clone of his father?"

She stopped again to see their reaction. Was it just her, or did the boy look hurt rather than stunned? She shook her head to banish the thought. "Work on this, please. And now could we continue?" she asked them.

They shyly nodded and she went on.

Later when she had finished and they had left; she stayed in the safety of her office a little more than she had to. She could feel the eyes of all the portraits, of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses watching her. She could see the disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes. So, poor Lavender fell in her chair, relieved that she didn't have to face the two kids anymore, and she broke into tears. She had no intention of being like this. The only thing the new Headmistress needed was proof that those two weren't their parents. And she didn't get it.

Great Hall, 21:31

Rose was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, trying to figure out what had just happened. She wasn't paying any attention to the Headmistress' speech - although as a Head Girl she was supposed to – nor was she paying attention to the sorting, as she was lost in her thoughts. A complete stranger, a woman who was her parents' age, and was not even a professor, had become Headmistress. In the beginning she seemed so nice and gentle, but suddenly she had changed and had insulted them and their parents openly. She could understand her behavior towards Scorpius, she was used to this - she admitted with consideration. But what had she done? She wasn't used to this behavior. Not at all. Most people did everything for her, so she would like them because of her parents and uncle. But now…

Meanwhile Scorpius was paying more attention to Headmistress' speech than he had paid when he was a first year. He had to know everything. No one insulted a Malfoy and got away with it that easily. Especially not someone named Lavender Brown.

Of course, he had no idea who she was. But this was the reason for his contempt. He didn't know her. So, she didn't exist.

Albus and Blaise - Blaise Zabini the second, like there weren't any other names available - made a lot of effort to talk to him, but he cut them off. He needed to hear every detail. He had to be perfect. He wouldn't let a presumptuous little woman destroy his prospects.

Heads' dormitory, 22:57

Neville Longbottom stopped in front of the portrait that hid the Heads' dormitory in the south tower of the castle. He had led Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy there, that year's Heads, explaining and informing them about the rules and the protocols - one of his duties as a deputy. He sighed. _Deputy. _He'd never expected Lavender Brown to become the Headmistress. Deep inside he felt jealous, but he had no intention to show his feelings. He had decided to support his old classmate. _After all_, he had thought, _I never expected that I would become a world-renowned hero, either._

He turned his attention back to Weasley and Malfoy. _Fatal combination. _Neville supported them as Heads. They both deserved it. But together… _Two things may happen; they would either kill one another or fall in love. And I can't say what would be more disastrous._

Scorpius coughed and interrupted his thoughts. He smiled gently.

"Everything alright, Mr. Malfoy?" When the boy nodded gently, he continued; "Very well then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, professor."

When he left and the portrait door closed behind him Rose turned to Scorpius; "So?"

"So, what?" he asked while falling on the couch. "Mmm, that's much better than Slytherin's." he commented.

"Merlin, Malfoy! I expected _you_, the monster of intelligence to realize I was talking about the Headmistress."

He smirked, "And _I_ expected _you_ to be intelligent enough to realize that, like I've said before, for some certain reason we are in the same situation. Don't be interested in what this reason is, just try to do your best to prove that bitch wrong. That's what I'm gonna do, thank you very much."

"I'm not interested in what _you_ are going to do," she murmured through gritted teeth.

"I had no doubt," he noted quite disappointedly.

She turned to look at him - his face had that sceptical and serious expression she had rarely seen on him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know. You always do. How couldn't you after all? What's your name again?" he answered with the same disappointed tone.

Usually it required something more for Rose to lose her self-control. But that night she was tired, she had faced an angry Headmistress and had learned that she was doomed to spend her last year at school with Scorpius Malfoy, her worst enemy. Well, not exactly an enemy, but anyways.

"Oh, and that's said by the boy whose family gives thousands of galleons to the school and to every other organization to gain acceptance?"

"And who's the reason that we lost _acceptance_, if that's how you put it? And I, Miss _Weasley_, haven't had anything given to me - I've fought for everything I have!" he was obviously mad now - his little game had turned against him.

Rose's jaw fell open. "And I haven't? You think that just because of my parents' name I found everything ready and fought for nothing? Well, you were obviously lied to, cause as you've noticed today, things are extremely different!"

Scorpius gave her a nasty look. "Really? You deny that you expect to find everything ready, every door open for you? You deny being more arrogant and stubborn and selfish than anyone?"

"Oh, yes. I do. Because that's _you_! Self-loving, selfish, arrogant… All of those describe _you_, not _me_! You are the one who expects every girl to look at you, to fall for you, every professor to love you…"

"Love me? Me Weasley, really? Have you heard what you've just said?"

"Yes, you! And of course, here comes the drama… _I'm the poor good boy who fights for everything I get and am so happy and proud of all the noble things I've done._" she mocked. "Who do you think you are talking to, Malfoy? Poor Albus? I'm smart enough to see that nobility is just the cover!"

"Like you and your stuck-up nose is anything better!"

"I don't have a stuck- up nose!"

Scorpius was about to give her an angry answer, when a cold voice was heard from the door; "Well, like I've said before, I believe all those things describe both of you."

Terrified, they both turned to see Headmistress Brown standing at the portrait hole and looking at them with a… was that a pleased expression?

"Headmistress… how long have you been standing there?" Rose managed to whisper.

"Long enough to hear a great and amusing part of your very interesting conversation. A conversation which, of course, isn't appropriate for a Head Boy and a Head Girl. Like the characteristics mentioned in it. So, I have to warn you… you truly must change. And now excuse me. Goodnight." She left as unexpectedly as she had come; leaving behind an embarrassing silence.

The two exchanged a look, before going to their rooms. It wasn't a nasty or an angry look. It was an attempt to read each other's thoughts. Others in their place would have talked. But not them. They were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley - more similar than they would ever know, more different than they had ever hoped to be.

What they had said to each other that evening, what they had accused each other of being, were at the same time so far and so close to the truth. They were both selfish and arrogant.

Rose was more stubborn than both her parents. But she was also more self-conscious than Ron and Hermione had ever tried to be; she had the ability to understand her mistakes and apologize.

She was a gentle and kind person. Quite spontaneous and optimistic, but very rational - she was Hermione Granger's daughter after all - which was making her a bit restrained at everything she was doing. She was mature - she had taken some good things from her mother - and thought twice before doing or saying anything.

As from her father she had taken many things; good and bad; first, she judged by the cover. Full of this judgment, she didn't want to see more, to search and to learn about people and things - she believed what she was told. That was the big obstacle between her and Scorpius, and it would continue to be unless she opened her eyes.

Secondly, she totally couldn't resist food. She may be an elegant and beautiful girl, but when it came to food… she preferred not to eat in front of people.

She was also smart and quick-witted, with right judgment in problems and situations - not people.

From all the above, you may assume that Rose Weasley was quite close to perfection. But, I'm afraid to let you down - she was as human as everyone else (as she would soon reveal). Although highly emotional, it wasn't easy for her to cry - she preferred to keep her problems to herself, discussing them in her mind, finding solutions on her own. This led, most of the time, to a major outburst. She might be hypocritical sometimes but she believed she was doing this for the best. And I'm afraid – again - that Scorpius was right; she did have a stuck- up nose.

As for Scorpius, he actually _had_ inherited many bad habits from his father; being cold and indifferent and sometimes cruel. He did have a huge ego. He was very sarcastic. He was proud of his name, of his house, he didn't care about anyone but himself.

Or so he looked. Because when your name is Malfoy, in a world that despises Death Eaters – well…_former_ Death Eaters - you simply don't have a choice. You have to look indifferent. You _have _to not care.

He had inherited other things from his father, too. Good things. He loved his family and would do anything to see them happy or to save them. And here, let me clear something up; he had _never _hated his father for the things he had done. He understood. And he forgave.

He had the ability to forgive. He was noble and gentle with the people he trusted. Smart and logical, he had no spontaneous or optimistic tendencies at all. He saw two colors; black and white. There was not a middle ground. The world was cruel and evil, and to survive you had to be even more cruel and evil than the others. That was what he believed and what he lived by.

He loved Quidditch. He loved his place as Captain, a Slytherin, a prefect before and a Head Boy now. It was like recognition for all his hard work.

He worked hard. For everything. He wanted to be the best, number one. He wanted to prove he was different. Better.

They were so different and so alike. And that would prove to be destructive; it would make two completely different worlds collide and rupture.

* * *

**Review??????**

**-I know that Lavender plus Headmistress equals impossible but it gives a twist at the story and I have more on the matter.**

**- Special thanks' to my Beta, Erin.**


	4. Crosssing The Lines, Breaking The Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or generally Harry Potter. (I'm not going to write that again)**

**Thanks' for all the reviews and your good words. I'm glad you like the story.**

**So, school has started for good both in the story and my life... But it's ok, let's calm down. Or maybe that's not such a wise decision. Why? Because when you cross the lines, break the rules and your name is Weasley or Malfoy I don't see any good results in it, do you?**

**Friendship comes....**

**(Erin, I owe you!)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing the Lines, Breaking the Rules**

**Saturday, October 14****th****, 2023**

Hogwarts Gardens, 12:08

Beatrice Wood was Oliver Wood's and Alicia Spinnet's only daughter. Before going to Hogwarts she used to travel a lot because of her father's job as a Quidditch player and that made her a very shy and quiet person.

She wasn't extremely smart or extremely beautiful. However her cagey character gave her a strange charm and an air of mystery. Quite a good student, Beatrice was mature and very down to earth, able to read people easily. She was also Rose Weasley's best friend.

The two girls had met during their first year at Hogwarts. Both Gryffindors, they immediately became friends. Beatrice was the perfect person to stand Rose's frequent outbursts and Rose was ideal to cheer up her shyer friend.

That morning the two of them were sitting by the lake, finding a gap between the classes that had started and the lessons which they had yet to attend. The first month of school had passed quickly, leaving students surprised about how fast they had returned to their daily routine. But there were two students who hadn't found returning to school that easy. I'm sure you can guess who they were.

"I hate Malfoy." Rose repeated for the millionth time since the beginning of the year.

"I know, Rose." Beatrice smiled to her friend. "It seems to be your favourite occupation these days." Seeing Rose's angry look she added; "Hating him, I mean."

She sighed. "Let's talk about something else. I'm pretty certain I'm getting on your nerves." She smiled and added carelessly. "Have you seen Al, this month?"

Beatrice snorted. When someone was referring to Albus Potter, they would have the opportunity to see a rare phenomenon; Beatrice Wood angry.

"Enough with that joke, Rose." she stated with irritation. "You know there's nothing between me and your "I'm not Slytherin enough to not smile like an idiot" cousin. The guy probably hates me since I've seen he can be normal, but when he talks to me…"

"Come on…" Rose managed to say through laughter, "He doesn't hate you, B…" _Far from it actually. _"He's just shy. Give him a chance."

"Why don't we go back…" _to Malfoy._ But before B being able to bite back, Michael Finnegan, appearing out of nowhere, interrupted them.

"Hi, Rose." he greeted with a wide smile. "Beatrice."

"Hi!" Beatrice smiled meaningfully, when Rose snorted. "I'll be in the library." Rose shot her a killing look but she ignored that. _She has to get over Malfoy somehow._

Meanwhile, the other two were walking towards the castle. "So, what are you doing today?" Finnegan asked.

"Today? I have patrol, a couple of essays, to write to my parents, a meeting to _co-operate _with the Headmistress, oversee a couple of detentions- some first years were trying to go into the Forbidden Forest, can you believe it? Why do they call it forbidden? That's about it I think. Aw, no, wait. I have to kill Malfoy, also." she finished glaring towards a blonde tall figure they had just passed.

"In your dreams, babe!" Scorpius shouted, listening to what she had said.

"Dreams become reality." she murmured angrily pulling Michael away from the bunch of laughing Slytherins.

He laughed. "Busy schedule, huh? Do you have time to eat with all those stuff?"

"What? Yeah…" she answered looking at him curious.

"I'm asking because we can eat together. At Hogsmeade?"

She smiled. "Look… Michael, I'm really busy, as you see. If something changes I'll let you know."

He sighed. "Very well, then. I'll see you around, Rosie."

"It's Rose." she said abruptly. "Rosie is… for family."

He smiled, obviously disappointed and left. Immediately, Beatrice appeared.

"What have you said to the poor boy, Rosaline? Merlin!"

Rose simply snorted.

Heads Dormitory, 13:26

When she returned to her dorm, she found her mother's owl waiting for her. She smiled and took the letter. Finally. She was going to find out what was going on with Lavender Brown.

Rose had been very annoyed with the Headmistress' behavior towards her, so a week ago she had written to her mother asking about the mysterious woman.

Hermione thought a lot before answering, talked with her husband and finally decided to tell her daughter the truth, unable to know where this truth would lead her sweet and innocent- as she thought- daughter.

A While Later

"Malfoy? Would you mind coming over here for a while?"

Scorpius took his eyes from the book he was reading and looked at his dormitory's door, from where Rose's voice was heard. He got up and opened it. Of course she wasn't there. Shaking his head, always with a smirk, he moved towards her room and opened the door.

"Have you just invited me to your room?" he asked giving her a questioning, but also ironic look.

She ignored that and got straight to the point; "I wrote to my mother about _her_. And you won't believe it; she wrote me a very interesting story about _her_ and my dad. It looks like _she_ wants revenge."

Scorpius looked at her sceptically. "I wrote to my father too, you know. Asking if she was a betrayed girlfriend or something. All he said was that she was a stupid, naïve girl when she was younger and that he wasn't me at my age." He smirked at those last words.

"Well Malfoy," Rose started ironically, "it looks like even your own father knows what a bastard you are."

He didn't lose his smirk even for a second. "What about your mother, Weasley?" he said in a low voice. "Does she know what a bitch you are?"

Rose decided to play his game and not fall in his trap. "Why would she know that? I'm daddy's little girl and mummy's pride and joy. They don't have to know anything else." she said innocently.

He continued smirking. _God_, she thought, _will he ever stop that?_

"That's what you do to your parents and they believe you are an angel? Waggling your eyebrows and talk with that innocent voice?"

She smirked too. _If you want to play Malfoy, we'll play._

He looked at her intensely; trying to figure out what was she was thinking_. Is Rose Weasley actually smirking?_

"For goodness sake, Weasley. I just said you are a bitch not that you are extremely pretty or something."

"I don't know… It's just that her 'bitchiness' - to make you understand me - …"

"Turns you, on?"

Still smirking at him and moving seductively on her chair, she giggled. It wasn't a girly, silly giggle. It was ironic but mostly sardonic.

"I quit." he said, raising his arms in a surrendering movement and headed to the door.

"Good." _I won, Malfoy._

He smirked sardonically towards the door of his room. _You thought you won? Funny. 'Cause I'm not done with you yet. _Then, with a determined expression he turned and walked towards her. _Oh, I won't let you beat me at this._

When he reached her he cupped her face and kissed her ferociously. Rose froze at the beginning but then surprised him; he didn't expect her to respond and for a second he forgot his purpose. But his mind took control again and he let go with a triumphant smirk.

"I'm a better player than you, Weasley." he whispered, pulling back.

"Oh, yes - you definitely are" she answered breathing hard; and pulled him closer to her again.

_What is she doing? _was the last coherent thing he could think, because that moment his mind stopped working. He pushed her down on the bed where she was sitting and forgot everything about games, players, names, vendettas; and it seemed she had also forgotten. He'd always had a thing for Rose, but never realized it was that strong. All that mattered was the feeling of her lips on his that made him lose control of what was happening, while her hands were unbuttoning his shirt.

Scorpius' mind was a whirlwind of thoughts,_Wow. I have finally –almost - got in the little bitch's knickers. Without even having any intention to. I know Albus will kill me. I know there will be consequences. Rose isn't any girl I could just screw and then forget about. She was Rose Weasley and suddenly everything about her that I knew about her for certain, changed. This couldn't be anything but harmful. But at the moment I don't give a shit about anything else. I just care about her lips on mine and the feeling of her hands on my chest and her body which was flushed against mine. _

Meanwhile, Rose seemed to have the same problem,_I don't know what's happened to me. I didn't see him kissing me coming; and when he did, I lost control. This was definitely not one of the "100 Things I Have To Do Before I Die" nor one of the "Things I Have To Do Before I Leave Hogwarts". "Lose your virginity to Scorpius Malfoy - biggest asshole in the world" was actually in the list with the "100 Things I Should Never Do". But I had no intention of stopping even though I know I will probably regret this._

But there were others who had many intentions to stop them; although they had no idea what they would be stopping.

"Rosie? Scorp?" Albus voice was heard from downstairs.

"Dammit!" Rose murmured when Scorpius unwillingly fell next to her at the bed. _This was exactly my opinion on the matter._

"Guys, where are you?" he continued.

"Remind me why we let him come in our room?" Rose asked after catching her breath.

"That's a good question. Why the hell have we thought it would be boring just the two of us?"

She chuckled and got up. "Merlin, Malfoy." she noticed disappointedly.

"So, how are we explaining this? Because contrary to you; I'm a complete mess. Look what you've done." He said, pointing at his undone tie and unbuttoned shirt. As for her, her clothes were a bit messy; as was her hair but she could handle it.

"Oh, poor baby." she mocked. "Let me show you…" She took the tie off his neck and hid it under the bed. He tried to protest, but she gave him a look while buttoning his shirt.

"Ready!"

"You know Weasley," he started protesting as she pushed him towards the door, "I never go out without a tie."

"Time for you to learn." She said, and pushed him of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Scorp, what's going on?" Albus, who had by then reached their rooms at the second floor of the tower, asked him - surprised to see Scorpius coming out of Rose's room.

"Nothing. I just needed some help with potions which of course the woman denied giving me." He gave Albus a disappointed look and pushed him slightly towards the stairs.

"But…, Albus protested, Rose is not good at potions."

"I'm good at everything, Potter!" Rose's angry voice was heard from inside the room.

"I meant that he's better than you…" As soon as he said that he realised it was a mistake. Scorpius' face took a pained expression as Rose opened her room's door with frustration.

"What is he?" she yelled to her cousin.

"Ummm…" Albus started.

Scorpius smiled and grabbed Albus by the shoulder. "Look, Rose we have to go for Quidditch. You can kill him later, ok?"

She shot both of them a killing look, went to her room and noisily shut the door behind her.

"You owe me."

"I know." How could poor Albus know that actually; Rose was the one who owed Scorpius? He simply couldn't and that caused a smile of relief.

Head Girl's Dormitory, 13:44

After shutting the door behind her, Rose sighed with relief. She sat in her bed and considered the situation. She couldn't find any coherent reason for responding like this to Scorpius' kiss. Maybe it was the way she felt when he was looking into her eyes, when he was whispering her name through their kisses, when he touched her passionately but yet kindly.

She shook her head to banish the thoughts. _What's wrong with me? What was I thinking? What __**am**__ I thinking? I'd better forget about it. _She sighed. _I __**can't**__ forget about it! I bloody hate the bastard for that! _She shook her head again. _Well, not only for that. Anyway. I'd better leave everything the way it is and see what will happen. I don't need to always have a plan, right?_

Right. But was she able to not have a plan? Was she willing to forget her prejudices and open her eyes to see the real Scorpius Malfoy? And was he willing to reveal his true colours?

Great Hall, Slytherin Table, 14:09

The truth was that he didn't know what he was willing to do nor what he wanted to do. _Rose hates me. That's obvious. As for myself; I can't say that I hate her, but neither am I fond of her. And what happened before… It could destroy us both. Our reputations. Our badges. Our families. _

_There's no reason for me to be thinking what I feel. Whatever it is. It doesn't matter. A month ago I was so damn certain about what I wanted, about what I felt. And now… No. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't think about it. All I have to do is return to my usual behaviour towards Rose._

_And it's not Rose. It's Weasley._

Heads Common Room, 22:28

"And that's _you_ talking? I really don't know what's in your damn mind when you act like this! Like you don't care about anything!"

They were returning to their dormitory after a patrol and were again arguing intensively - this time about their characters, both pretending to have forgotten that morning's events.

He didn't bother to answer. She would never understand, anyway.

"Maybe it's because of that happy family of yours…"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'd better wash your mouth before talking about my family, Weasley."

"Why? What's so pure and innocent there?"

He was obviously losing control. "You have no idea…" he took a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "My family is my family. If I can't change it, I just have to accept it." He seemed so indifferent at those last words. But inside, he was boiling, wanting to grab her, sit her down, and explain to her that when your name is Malfoy you just don't show weaknesses because people will destroy you!

"You know Malfoy, it's not bad to be human sometimes!" she continued "And I know that even _you_ are human, that there is more than the silly cover you show to the world. Why do you pretend to be something that you are not?"

"Oh, really Weasley?" he said with sarcasm obvious in his voice. "And what makes you believe I am pretending?"

"Albus." she simply stated.

He looked at her, and he felt like he had never despised her so much, that he would never, ever hate anyone more than Rose Weasley. He wanted to accuse her, to scream at her like it was all her fault, because he finally wanted to explode.

And so he did; "You know what, Weasley? It's not my god damn choice. You think I can do something different, that I can be something different? Well, you are wrong. I can't! We live in two different worlds. And _your_ stupid world, _your_ stupid perfection, yours and your parents' and of course the _great Harry Potter_ are responsible for this, for what you see. People like you, interested only in the cover, in the name, in the family and the past. It's all _your_ fault!"

Seeing her eyes flow with tears, he continued in the same angry and hurting tone; "Am I hurting your feelings, Weasley? Oh, wait, I don't care!"

She pressed her lips together until they became a thin white line in her red - from hours of screaming - face, trying to hold back her tears. "You know what, Malfoy?" she whispered. "I am _not_ as perfect as you accuse me of being, nor as senseless as you want to believe I am. I'm a human too! I have weaknesses. And it's not bad to be weak, Scorpius - you _have_ to be weak sometimes. Otherwise you will explode!"

She was truly, ready to cry, then. And he felt bad for being the reason behind this, because he knew he was wrong in what he had accused her of before.

So, he was about to apologize. But a cold, ironic voice stopped him; "And it's definitely not bad to be restrained, Ms. Weasley - you _have_ to be restrained sometimes. Otherwise you _may_ lose your badge."

Rose hadn't even turned to look at Headmistress. She'd just stormed out of the room with a sob, heading to the stairs, toward her room. _This has to stop._

Lavender looked at the place where Rose stood moments ago, sceptical. What could she do? Follow her? As a Headmistress she should take some points from their Houses and leave. But as a person… The Headmistress sighed, turning her attention to Scorpius.

She had studied the two students and had asked for them, feeling guilty, believing she had judged them too fast, being a severe critic as people were with her. She knew Scorpius Malfoy couldn't be the easiest person in the world to get along with. Especially when concerning Rose Weasley.

He was standing there, looking at the floor, and Lavender was unable to guess what he was thinking. If she were someone else, she would go check on Weasley. But she knew she wouldn't do that. She _couldn't_ do that.

So, she nodded to Scorpius, who was then looking at her, and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**Sunday, October 15****th****, 2023**

Heads Common Room, 21:34

Scorpius got back to the Heads' common room after a tiring day full of Quidditch practice. He found Rose sitting on the common room's couch reading her potions textbook. They hadn't met all day and he felt a sudden urge to apologize for what had happened the previous night.

So, he sat near her at the couch, trying to find something to start with. But Rose surprised him, raising her head and looking into his eyes with a questioning look. "We have to talk." she said with certainty in her voice.

He was taken aback, so much so that he forgot what he wanted to say and just nodded.

"Look… Scorpius," she started hesitantly, "I've thought a lot about… us. You know… as Heads. And it's obvious, I think, to both of us that we can't continue like that. You know, fighting like that. We… we risk too much."

"Uh - huh. I understand and… I… agree." he said feeling a bit uncomfortable, probably for the first time in his life.

She sighed and looked at him. "So… I thought…. that we'd better make a truce."

He was looking at her silently with an unreadable expression, which made her even more nervous.

"You know… umm… pretend that we are friends…" She was extremely nervous, afraid of his answer.

Scorpius looked at her sceptical. "Well, if I have to, I will… with pleasure."

Rose made a face at his words and to his surprise - smirked.

"Friends with Rose Weasley," he continued, "I would've never expected that…"

"Hey!" Rose said a bit annoyed. "I haven't talked about true friendship, ok?"

He looked at her with an expression similar to boredom; "So what Weasley? What's the problem with giving it a shot?"

"That's not possible. Think of who we are, of our families, our…" she tried to protest.

"Oh, come on, Weasley," he cut her off. "Why not? Truly. Is there a reason? No. If we want to, we can. No one will stop us. It's what they want us to do, after all. Be normal with each other."

Rose didn't tell him that what they expected them to do was what she proposed, not what he had. Be civilized, not friends. She tried to find a kind way to deny his proposal, even though she was pleased by it - she may have decided to deny it, but knew that it would help them be civilized. But then…

"Wouldn't it be fun to break the rules once again?" he regretted the 'again', at the exact moment he'd said, it but tried to go on coolly without looking at her. "We can't snog, nor can we fight. We have to find the middle ground in this. Just give it a shot, Rosie. I won't let you down."

Forgetting what she had to say, speechless from his last words, and unable to remember what her decision was; Rose shrugged her shoulders and took her eyes from his, trying to think clearly. _It truly can't be that bad…_she thought and returned to her book.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Leave your opinion, by pressing the button!**

**Next chapter; What's the aftermath of such a decision??? (not of reviewing! Of a Weasley and a Malfoy becoming friends! :P)**


	5. I hate this part right here

**When a Malfoy and a Weasley that had spent six years hating one another decide to become friends, not because they've suddendly realised that they may like each other or that they may have been wrong but just because they don't have a choice, do they mean it? **

**And how easy is something like that to happen especially when apart from hate there are other things in the middle, other feelings to confuse them?**

* * *

**I Hate This Part Right Here**

**Monday, October 16****th****, 2023**

Head Girl's dormitory, 05.48

"_Give me a shot, Rosie. I won't let you down." _

_His voice, barely above a whisper._

_A shade of pleading in his usually cold grey eyes._

_His fingers curling around mine, as his touch leaves my skin burning._

_She doesn't have a choice. How can she disobey, how can she resist him?_

"_My power over you grows stronger yet."_

Rose Weasley woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and tried to clear her mind. But it was pointless; she couldn't stop thinking about him.

And it was slowly killing her.

Great Hall, 06.44

Lavender Brown was looking around her at the empty Great Hall. It was pretty early for breakfast but she didn't mind. She wasn't there to eat, she was there to face her past.

The room was scary without students in it. Maybe it was that scary for her, because it was full of bad memories. The youngest Headmistress Hogwarts ever had could still see the Hall as it had been 36 years ago after the final battle; still hear people scream and cry, still smell blood and fear in the room. When she was closing her eyes she clearly remembered the events that had changed her life and had transformed her as a person.

She sighed. The professors of the school believed she was still the slap-happy girl she had been at 16, as everyone else who knew her then. But yet she had managed to surprise them all by becoming the Hogwarts' Headmistress at age 43, without even being a professor beforehand.

Lavender had worked hard the previous 20 years to reach that high. It was difficult but her motives were strong; she had to prove the world that she was smart and mature, that she had ambitions and expectations. She wanted to make a big surprise to those who had judged her. And she had managed it. Lavender Brown may not be Hermione Granger but there was nothing she was jealous about; she had worked hard and become just as intelligent. And now everyone knew it.

While sitting at her place, the new Headmistress caught herself shiver just at the thought of Hermione's name. _It's Hermione Weasley now,_ she reminded herself. It had been a long time- years actually- since the day Lavender had realized that the thought of Ron being with Hermione didn't hurt or annoy her.

Back to school she had a crush on Ronald Weasley, a crush which was close to obsession, she had to confess. But a year after their break- up she got over it. It was the day of the final battle, the day Hermione saved her life. She never had the chance to thank her but that day Lavender realized how futile everything in her life was. It was the day she had grown up. Abruptly. And painfully.

But if she had gotten over it, why had she treated Rose like this? Maybe because Rose reminded her of everything she wanted to forget. Everything she hated in Hermione. Everything she wasn't at school.

The truth was that Lavender was cold to Rose to make her better; as with Scorpius. _They are Heads. And they are so intelligent. Not simply smart. Intelligent. Why can't they see past their names?_

Gryffindor table, 08.27

_She was supposed to hate him. And he was supposed to hate her back. They were destined to play those parts from the day they were born. But everything had changed._

That weekend had been too much for Rose Weasley to handle. Within two days everything she had; everything she knew for certain, had changed.

She wished there was another way. She wished she had another choice. She wished she could just ignore him and solve all her problems.

But Scorpius Malfoy was hard to ignore. It wasn't just about his looks. Blonde, short but messy hair, muscular body and sexy smirk didn't matter to girls like Rose.

Neither did his sense of humor, knowledge or Quidditch skills. Bad boys weren't exactly her type.

She didn't know why he had that effect on her. She didn't even know why he _had_ to have an effect on her. What was the reason for her inability to restrain herself with him, to ignore him and move on than stay and fight. He had something that made her want to play with fire although she knew she would get burnt.

But she would never allow that to happen again. She might not like the idea of friendship with Malfoy but she had to try being civilized. Civilized. How many times she had used that word the past few days? She sighed. _This is going to be hard._

Trying to focus on something different than Scorpius, she looked around her at the Great Hall, only to find Michael Finnegan staring at her.

And that was it. Right there, in front of her. How hadn't she thought of it before? The solution to all her problems, the distraction she needed was there; Michael Finnegan.

She smirked. _Oh, no. _Beatrice who sat next to her, silently watching the changes at her expression understood what Rose was thinking about before she could even say it. Being her friend for years, she knew that, not so common for Rose, smirk. It meant she had something bad, almost evil in her mind. And judging from the circumstances Beatrice could tell what was that about.

"Don't you even think about it! Michael has nothing to do with you and Malfoy and you have no right to use him. It's not his fault that you've fallen in love with Scorpius!"

Rose laughed silently, ironically. _Love? Who talked about love, B? I thought you knew me better. _This wasn't about love. It was far from love. There were no feelings, nothing like that. She was simply attracted to Malfoy. Why couldn't her best- friend get that? How could she, Rose Weasley, fall in love with someone like Scorpius Malfoy?

So, she ignored her friend's words and gave Michael a promising smile.

Great Hall, Slytherin table, 16.54

"Hey, Al," Scorpius said to his best friend when he sat next to him that day, "I have some good news for you."

"Mmmm…" Albus said, before yawning, tired from the day's lessons. "Like? We won't have to practice today? I'm really too tired for Quidditch."

Scorpius smirked. "No, no, no, no… my dear friend." Albus looked at him surprised from the words he used. "By the way, Quidditch practice starts in six minutes, so you'd better eat fast."

"Mmmm" Albus said again, this time a bit angry. "So, what's the news?"

"Rose and I decided to make a truce."

Albus almost got drowned with his croissant. "What?" he said, with eyes wide open- he was perfectly awake then.

"I said; Rose and I decide to make a truce."

"I heard what you said. What's that supposed to mean? A truce?" he exclaimed the last word. "What's a truce?"

"According to dictionaries…" Scorpius joked.

"Malfoy, don't play with my nerves!" Albus cut him off. "What does it mean that you and Rose made a 'truce'?"

"It means, my friend, that we decided that it is in both our interests to be friends, otherwise we risk too much. You know; Head badge, bitchy Headmistress, 5 arguments a day. It won't take long…"

"I see… fake friendship…" Albus said, sceptically.

"Well, I wouldn't say fake. A real truce wouldn't be bad" Scorpius said honestly.

Albus looked at him more surprised than ever before. "I truly don't believe that! You and Rose, friends. I'll have to see that, to believe it only then."

Scorpius smirked again, while getting up from the table; "What I see, is that five minutes has passed and you're late for practice, Potter…"

Heads' common room, 21.13

"Rosie!" Albus said happily, while dropping himself at the couch, next to his cousin.

Rose took her eyes from the book she was reading. "You remembered you have a cousin?"

"I have many cousins, Rosie…" he tried to joke only to find a pillow to his face.

"Relax, girl. I haven't forgotten about you. I was just very busy. We have that match on Sunday- the first of the season. Scorpius gets too importunate when it comes to Quidditch."

She gave a broad laugh. _More than he already is? If possible…_

"Now, speaking of Scorp… I hear some interesting news about you two…"

"Oh, yeah; we are crazy in love and we are getting married!" she said with an excited voice.

"You… uhh… what?" he asked, obviously taken aback.

His reaction caused laughter to Rose. He looked very uncomfortable, almost scared.

"Relax, Al! I was just kidding."

"Oh… umm… sure."

"So, honestly now, we- basically he- decided to be friends. And that's it because it happened last night."

"So…" Albus said, finding his self- control again. "What do you think about being friends with Scorpius, Rosie?"

Before Rose could answer, a mocking voice was heard from the door; "Yes, Rosie that's something I'd like to know too."

The two cousins turned surprised to see Scorpius wearing his usual smirk and standing coolly by the entrance. Albus laughed, used to his friend's manners but Rose actually snorted- something she had done many times lately- and turned to her book.

"Well, I'd guess you are very excited." Scorpius mentioned, when he noticed her reaction. He moved into the room and sat across them, looking suspiciously at Albus. "I hope you haven't scared her by telling all the dirty stuff about me…"

Albus laughed once again. "Don't worry, Scorp. She already knows it all." he joked.

"You tell me…" Scorpius murmured, starring at her sceptically.

Rose returned the look with a killing expression in her eyes that made him smile.

"Albus…" Scorpius started, never taking his eyes from Rose's. "You don't want a detention, right?"

"What…?" Albus wondered but soon got the point, looking at his watch. "Oh. Well, I won't get one, right? Since my two best- friends are Heads?"

Rose finally took her eyes from Scorpius'. "I'm not doing such stuff. But I guess I could forget it if you leave now and stop acting like I don't exist."

"Rosie, have I ever told you how beautiful…" Albus started saying but Rose got up and started pushing him to the door.

"Enough, Albus, good night, I forgive you, bye!" she shut the door and sighed with relief before turning to Scorpius.

"What was all that about?" she said angrily.

"I don't get you. Could you please be a bit more accurate?" he said innocently.

"Cut it out, Malfoy! You come and talk about friendship and stuff, leaving me no time to think about it, looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes of yours but the result is that _you _cannot even be civilized! If he stayed a bit more, Merlin knows what you would have told him!" she yelled.

"Civilized… Is that your favorite word or something? You use it all the time!" he pointed out indifferently. She opened her mouth to say more but he stopped her. "Fine. You wanna hear it? Hear it." he said this time angrily too. "I proposed the most normal and easiest thing for both of us to do in our… situation! You can't just ignore me, no matter how much you want to. Like it or lump it, Weasley!"

Listening to his last words, she sighed, realizing her mistake. _Being civilized? Cold, yet friendly? _Yeah, right. Why couldn't she just ignore him?

"You are a bitter pill to swallow, Malfoy." she admitted in a quiet voice falling at the couch in a sign of quit. "I can't just wake up one morning and like you."

Scorpius Malfoy didn't smile; he smirked. But then he smiled, once again for that night. "You can always try. Look at my puppy-dog eyes…" he told her, quietly too, without a hint of irony like usually.

She smiled too, feeling a bit uncomfortable like she always did when Scorpius looked at her like that. "I guess." She took a deep breath and made a sigh for him to sit next to her.

"Let's give it a shot…"

* * *

**"Let's give it a shot..." That's how the previous chapter ended, right? But now they both mean it and believe it.**

**Tell me what you think:)**

**Oh, and before i forget thanks' everyone for reviewing and Erin for being a great beta.**

**[next chapter: So, they are friends, they act _civilized_. But... is friends all they want to be??? And what about what they _can _be?]**


	6. My amiable lady

**Hi, everyone! I have you a bigger chapter here. Read and don't forget to review.**

**Thank you, Erie :)**

* * *

**My amiable lady**

**Monday, November 20****th****, 2023**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have never actually managed to become friends. It is hard, after all, to befriend someone in a month or even a year especially when you have spent the past 6 years hating them and your whole life listening to how bad they are. But finally they were ready to look over their names and that helped them a lot.

Scorpius had been Albus' best friends for years; and in the few friendly encounters he had had with Rose in those 6 years, he had noticed quite a few things about her. But throughout those years none of them had been interested to look through the other's appearances, to understand their actions or thoughts and generally to care. In their seventh year everything was changing and to their surprise it wasn't hard at all. After all, Albus was always telling them: "How can you despise someone you don't know?"

The fact that they were acting nice towards each other made them both feel safe and act like gave them the oportunity to learn more things about each other; to be nice and trust one another.

Spending time with Scorpius made Rose realize how wrong she was, judging him without knowing. He was ironic and cold, even cruel sometimes; not only with others but with himself too. But everyone has their drawbacks and there is more to a person than that; he was funny, smart, talkative, even kind when he wanted to be.

Scorpius, on his behalf, found Rose a nice person to spend time with, to read with and talk about everything and nothing. She may look restrained and frozen but she was just shy and actually funny. He could then understand why he always thought she was arrogant and selfish when those were so far from the truth; because Rose too, like him, had a family name and some expectations to live up to.

As Heads and students they did well. With fewer arguments about minor things; their lessons and grades were improving, making Lavender proud- while showing her their true colors. The Headmistress, on her behalf was fairer with them both; and could, by then, trust them too, as she could see they trusted each other.

By then, November was close to its end. Students and professors were all looking forward to Christmas, because they were all working very hard- especially students in their final years.

But, beyond Christmas every Quidditch fan in the school was looking forward to the match of the season: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin for the first time that year.

For the captains and their players the pressure was even bigger. Scorpius had been preparing his team for this match for months. So had Finnigan. Every other match was nothing. This was _it_.

However, without anyone else to know, Headmistress had a plan to relax them and give them something else to distract themselves with.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Headmistress' office, 09.23

Headmistress Brown was very busy. Ruling a school is a hard work, especially for someone new at the job. But at that moment, school matters weren't what she was working on.

The door knocked and Professor Longbottom came in.

"Headmistress." he greeted her with a smile.

"Professor." she nodded in return

"The Minister is here." Percy Weasley. No one had a doubt one day he would reach that high. The new Minister was a very ambitious man, but also one who had learnt a lot throughout the war. Lavender may didn't like Percy Weasley as a person; his artificial manners, his fake modesty and his endless speeches were too much for her- but she respected the new minister as a wise man and agreed with his ideas. After all, he was the man who had helped Lavender become a Headmistress, believing that if she got the place, the relationship between Hogwarts and the Ministry could be restored.

"Of course. Tell him to come in. And please stay too; he probably wants us to talk about the Ball." was Lavender's answer.

"Certainly." _The Ball, _Neville thought. _The Minister considers a Masquerade Ball a nice opportunity to show his intentions for Hogwarts. Let's see what he has to say._

After a while Percy Weasley was in the office.

"Headmistress." he said with an agreeable voice. "Always a pleasure."

Lavender smiled in return. "Good morning, Minister. Please sit."

After the due exchange of amities, Percy got to his point; "So, Headmistress, Professor; about the Masquerade Ball. Let's start by recapitulating what we have already settled, shall we?"

"Of course."

"Great. First; the date; is it settled for next Saturday, the 25th of November?"

Lavender and Neville exchanged a look, before her saying; "Yes, that would be nice."

"Fantastic. So that's settled." he said to the woman behind him, an assistant who took down notes. Then he continued; "Let's move to the second point; the organization. You have all the help that you need?"

"I believe we do, minister."

"Very well. If you need anything more, don't hesitate to let us know. You can write to Janice any time." he said pointing his assistant who smiled and nodded to Lavender.

"And now, last but not least, the most important part of this ball; its meaning," he paused there to emphasize.

"This Ball is not only happening for students to have fun. It's a welcoming Ball for you, Headmistress, but not only. It has an ultimate purpose; it's the beginning of a new age. An age of constructive co- operation between Hogwarts and the Ministry, which will help us all improve our areas but most importantly to improve the wizarding world." he finished.

Neville wasn't that sure. _I hope he's right, _he thought but Lavender smiled. "Definitely, Minister." she said. "That would be great. I'll make sure our students understand this meaning."

"Very well, then. Everything is settled, I think. Janice?" the minister asked, still proud of the effect of his words.

"Yes, it is. Headmistress here's a couple of invitations. For the professors." she added, leaving a pile on the desk.

Percy got up and gave his hand first to Lavender and then to Neville, while saying; "Then, I should leave you to your work. I'm pretty busy and I'm certain you are too."

"Very well, minister. We'll be in touch. Have a nice day."

"Good buy. Headmistress. Professor."

Hogwarts' halls, 11.32

Scorpius was looking at the Ball's invitation. He was glad to leave his patrol, which Rose would do - hehe - lose half his lesson - hehe - and follow the Headmistress. _Great_, he had thought when she told him about it. _We're gonna have some fun. _

But then, Brown had started saying something about co- operation and the Ministry and how proud and happy 'we should all be' and she gave him the invitation to read- where the same crap was written- so she destroyed his fun. Or was it more destroyed when she had told him that he had to inform the other students about the meaning of this Masquerade Ball? He wasn't that sure.

_Why can't they just make a party? To say; kids; it's for you to have fun. But no. It has to be a Ball. A Masquerade Ball- Merlin's pants!- with professors and the Minister. Wow… How happy we should be!_

Now he had to find Rose and tell her about it. Oh, and tell her they would be going together because of protocol and something like that. That thought made him feel so much better about the Ball. He never had the time, in those months, to clear his mind and think about Rose. She was all of a sudden his friend; always there for him whenever he needed her. But he had no idea how he truly felt about her as he did at the beginning of that year and the year before and before that… So many things had happened in 3 months that he had been proven wrong in everything he believed. And what got him the most in all this was that Albus had been proven right; he didn't despise Rose, because he didn't know her. He despised the idea he had for Rose. _Damn it!_

Hogwarts' gardens, 11.30

Michael Finnigan had just finished transfiguration. He didn't like transfiguration. He actually thought it was a useless lesson. Pointless. Meaningless. Anyway, he simply didn't like transfiguration. He wanted to become a Quidditch player. When exactly would he need transfiguration? Never.

So, he had just finished transfiguration and was going to find his girlfriend, Rose, who had potions the previous hour. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, because he didn't feel like they were spending enough time together. He had a feeling that his relationship with Rose was… wrong at some points. It was probably that weird bond she had with Malfoy. How had that happened? Last year they hated each other and now they were besties. Impossible.

But their friendship was not the only thing which annoyed him. He could see Malfoy wasn't just a friend. _Malfoy doesn't want friendship. That's a joke. Even first years know that. He likes her, it's obvious. I wonder how she __cannot__ see this. Except if… No. No, that's foolish. If she liked him she wouldn't go out with you would she? _

He was crossing the gardens when he saw them. They were down in the grass laughing. _Perfect for each other. _He snorted. _That's ridiculous. Ok, she may like him too. But nothing is ever going to happen. You have the advantage. You should never forget who we are talking about; Scorpius __Malfoy__. Maybe friendship was ok. But a romance? With Malfoy? Never. Rose is too smart for something like that. She cares about her family's opinion. _Although he knew this was true he still had doubts as he was getting- carefully not to be noticed- into the castle. But another thought came to set his mind in rest; _Think about it that way; Rose wants a guy to love her. She needs such a guy and she knows it. The perfect boyfriend. How is exactly Malfoy perfect for a boyfriend? Maybe I'll have to reminder her, his name and the reputation which accompanies it._

Hogwarts' gardens, 11.35

Rose Weasley had just finished potions. The lesson was hard and she had no partner because Scorpius- what a surprise- had gone somewhere with the Headmistress, from last break and had still not returned. So, she had to do not only his patrol but also his work at potions and no one seemed to mind.

She was walking through the gardens trying to get used to the light when;

"Boo." someone whispered in her ear.

She turned with an indifferent yet proud expression. "Malfoy. Your notes." She handed him the potions notes and continued walking.

Scorpius smirked and followed her. She sat at one of the benches and crossed her legs. "I'm waiting." she said as he sat next to her.

"You do have such a stuck up nose." he noticed in a playful tone, while playing with her nose, taking a hard slap at his hand in return.

"Ouch." he exclaimed, causing the appearance of a pleased smile in Rose's face.

He smirked again. "Would you feel better if I told you we are going to have a Ball?"

"A Ball?" her expression immediately changed. "When?"

"Next Saturday. A Masquerade Ball. You will work on the organization and I'll have to inform students about its meaning. As you see Brown wants to torture me." He joked as he handed her the invitation.

"That would be nice." she said, handing the invitation back to him after reading it.

"Torturing me?" he asked her, false offended.

"Yeah…" she laughed and he smiled.

"Oh, and something else; we are going together." He said, pretending to be sad about it.

"What? Why?" she asked, quite surprised.

"We have to. Protocol. It's a promenade." he simply told her.

She looked away for a while, being skeptical. And then a playful smiled appeared at her face. "You'll have to ask first." she said in a low voice.

"What?" he asked her.

She turned and looked at him. "You'll have to ask first."

"Fine." he said and got up.

"What…" she tried to protest as he kneeled in front of her.

"My amiable and beautiful lady. It would such a pleasure, a true honour for me, if your grace agreed to come with to this Ball. I would be feeling so happy, so complete with you next to me. You can't imagine what you would do to me if you denied." He said all those in such a tone and with a look of adore which left Rose speechless.

So she hadn't talked for a moment, which seemed hours to Scorpius making him feel very uncomfortable.

He was ready to get up when she laughed and pushed him down at the grass, falling down with him. He laughed too, relieved, and hugged her. Suddenly Rose started with surprise.

"What?" he asked her.

"Where's our beloved headmistress? In such moments she usually appears, with that sour face of hers, and states; 'that's not appropriate behavior for Head Boy and Girl'. 'We should take care,' she says." she said, mocking Lavender's 'teaching' voice.

Scorpius laughed. "You have to admit that she's better lately. Like she likes us more."

"Yeah, we made a bad start, maybe. Anyway, my answer is yes." She smiled.

He smirked and got up, helping her rise. "Like you could deny."

She stopped walking and let his hand. "I'm sorry?"

He turned to her and smiled. "I meant my fabulous proposal."

"Fabulous?"

He laughed and shook his head with disbelief as they were walking to their next class.

Hogwarts' gardens, 11.45

Beatrice Wood watched that scene from one of the castle windows. She didn't mean to. She was just passing and her eyes stopped on them. It was hard to believe that they were two people who hated each other until a month ago. It was hard to believe they were _made _to be friends. They acted like a couple in their honeymoon. Ok, let's not overdo it; they looked like they were friends for years and they truly liked each other.

In one month Rose and Scorpius had made much more progress than others would have made in years. Watching them on the ground, laughing and acting like children- Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, Merlin's pants, she couldn't but think where would that lead them. She knew her best- friend well and she could tell Rose had feelings for him, no matter that she would never admit it. Rose Weasley wasn't snogging any guy. From the moment she had told her what had happened between them, Beatrice had a bad feeling about how it would turn out.

It wasn't just about Scorpius' reputation with girls. It wasn't about Rose dating someone else for the wrong reasons (make Scorpius jealous or get over him? she couldn't tell). It was about their characters. Their beliefs. Family was on top for both of them. And they would easily hurt each other. And if they fell in love... she didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

She sighed. What could she do, after all? Rose was too stubborn to take any advice. She would just watch them. Destroy each other? That was most possible.

_Don't play with fire. There is always the possibility that you __will__ get burnt._

**Saturday, November 25****th****, 2023 **

Great Hall, 23.13

The ball was a great success in many ways. Students were having fun, professors escaped from everyday routine and Headmistress with the Minister initiated the new order between Hogwarts and the Ministry.

Everyone looked pleased and Lavender was happy; the first great event in Hogwarts with her as a Headmistress was a success. She was finally proving what she deserved.

Rose and Scorpius spent the beginning of the night socializing, as Head Boy and Girl, with ministry representatives. They made an impression to them with their manners and knowledge, making their Headmistress extremely proud.

Most of those people knew Rose because of her parents but Scorpius was a big surprise for them; they had never imagined that Draco Malfoy's son would be such a charming and gentle young man.

Later they had to look out for other students, in case they did anything 'inappropriate'. But when he finally had the opportunity, Scorpius left to bring something for them to drink. Everyone else was dancing, so Rose sat at a table alone reflecting on the events that had brought her there.

All week, apart from studying hard, they had been helping on the ball's organization, while having to face a couple of very impatient students like her cousin Lily, who, by the way, was dressed like something between a butterfly and a caterpillar, without even wearing a mask. Rose found the whole costume matter ridiculous. She wasn't five anymore. So she chose a red Charleston dress and she wore a mask. Scorpius was dressed as 'phantom of the opera'- he was thinking devil but then he realized he had to wear red and forgot about it.

With all these, Rose didn't have the time to think about Michael's reaction when she told him that she had to go with Scorpius. He didn't look annoyed at all- to Scorpius' disappointment- and told her that he didn't like Balls anyway so she should go and have fun. Either something was wrong, or he truly was the perfect boyfriend. But she didn't want to think about Michael, at that moment- where was Scorpius? His 'proposal' was the something else and she was really touched. Not that she had any intention to ever admit this.

_Where is he?_ She looked around her. A beautiful blues piece was playing then and she was sitting alone at a corner. _So much for the perfect proposal He must have found one of those… __'girls'…__ he hangs out with and he doesn't need me anymore. Great!_ She was ready to cry when a hand took hers and brought her closer to the dance floor.

"Sorry," Scorpius told her as the danced, "I couldn't bring you your drink. Brown found me and I had to meet a couple of people."

"Really?" she asked playfully, feeling a bit better. "And I thought you forgot about me…"

"Me? Forget _you_? Never." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and hid her face in his chest as they danced. She couldn't help but notice how perfect they were together. She couldn't say she had believed he wasn't flirting with the idea of leaving her alone but she had no intention to spoil the moment. She felt nice in Scorpius' arms. He was warm and she liked the way he held her and the way he smiled to her.

So, Rose made all the little signs girls make when they dance with a guy they like- but don't tell that to her, she would never admit it.

Scorpius, on his behalf, who was looking forward to dancing with her all night, could only notice how nice he felt holding her in his arms.

And then he understood. Every single doubt he had, broke down throughout that dance. When she came closer, when he could feel her whole body against his, when he could smell her dark brown hair and her caramel perfume at her neck, he truly hoped that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. _So, I'm really falling in love with her. With Rose Weasley of all people! _He wouldn't lie to himself anymore.

But he didn't want this. He always thought falling in love was important. He couldn't bare dating girls and tell them how much he loves them only to break up with them a couple of months later. No, love was something else. You fall in love only once in your life. That's what Scorpius Malfoy believed. That was the reason that he wasn't really dating girls like Rose. He preferred something more like Jessica Goyle who was always available without asking for too much. And now he had fallen for Rose. Sure, she was charming, funny, beautiful. _Truly beautiful_, he thought as he looked at her, leaned against his chest. _But a Weasley. And something completely new and different. _He shook his head and impulsively enfolded her into his arms.

"Scorpius?" Rose had raised her face and looked up to him. "Is everything all right?"

He smiled again. _As long as you care__,__ everything is fine. Merlin, how pathetic can I become? _But he didn't think more about this. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes._I should do it now, now __that I am quite dazed and crazy enough to do it, or never, _he thought as he was moving his face closer to hers.

"Sorry to interrupt," Albus' voice sounded gentle but with hidden irony, "but may I dance with my beautiful cousin?"

Scorpius turned and looked at his best- friend's burning eyes. "Sure. I'll be right there" he agreed with a sigh showing an empty table.

Rose smiled gently to her cousin, although she couldn't but notice his ironic smile. At the moment she completely despised him. Scorpius looked like he was finally about to clear the awkwardness between them, to make it clear they were friends and maybe something more. She shook her head. Like this was ever going to happen. And even if it did, she had to stop it. It wouldn't be the best thing for her family to date a Malfoy. Nor for her. But under the slight candle light, when he held her in his arms before, it didn't seem that bad.

"So, Rose," Albus started, "how is the 'being friends with Scorpius' case going?"

"Very good. We are friends." she said quickly, without looking at him.

"I'm glad you are friends, Rosie," he continued in the same tone he had started with, "Because I don't like my two best- friends to hate each other."

"We don't."

"Yeah, I know. That's very good. He wouldn't hurt his friend." Albus said indifferently.

Rose finally turned to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"You know how Scorp is with girls…"

Rose left her cousin's hands. "You will excuse me, right?" she said angrily and left without waiting for an answer. It wasn't that she didn't know. She did. But she had felt so nice before and wouldn't let anyone, not even Albus, to destroy that feeling.

"Of course…" Albus answered with a pleased expression.

Let's clear things up; Albus Potter didn't like to see his two best- friends fight, indeed. But he adored his cousin and had no intention to see her hurt. And he was sure Scorpius was going to hurt her. Those two had spent too much time hating each other to suddenly forget everything.

Meanwhile Rose had gone to Scorpius. "Hey." he said with a sad smile.

"Hey." She sat next to him. The music had changed to more dance pieces.

"Come on." Scorpius said after a sign. "Let's dance."

She was ready to follow him but then she stopped. "Scorpius, wait." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Somehow he heard her. Despite all that noise he turned to her. She noticed he looked pretty tired and disappointed. He was simply… different. He was looking at her intensely and opened his mouth to say something but he stopped, smiling sadly again as if he was giving up.

"What are we doing?" she whispered. It was hard to hear her with all the music but somehow he did.

"I don't know." he simply said, losing his smile. "But it can become very harmful and dangerous for both of us."

She nodded with empathy.

"Rose…" he started coming closer to her and placing one hand at her face. She closed her eyes for a while trying to collect and restrain herself. When she didn't have to look into his grey eyes that seemed to look inside her, it was much easier. He just looked at her, expecting her to do whatever she wanted; and knowing that he would obey her decision even if it destroyed him.

But when she opened her eyes she smiled, took his hand from her face, and put it inside hers. "Let's dance."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it too sudden? Or it was just right? I want honesty here.**

**All critics are wellcomed but press the big button, down here. I'll really apreciate this:)**

**

* * *

**


	7. Sour Cherry

**Sour Cherry**

**.**

**Sunday, December 3****rd****, 2023**

**.**

Heads' Common Room, 08:33

It was _the_ day. The morning of _the_ game. Scorpius got off his bed in his room in a rush, his feelings hard to describe. It was the match of the season and he was late!

He found Rose in the common room, reading a book. "Hi!" she smiled happily when she saw him.

"Good morning and goodbye," he murmured in a hurry, as he rushed towards the door. He then suddenly stopped, thinking he wasn't being fair with her - it wasn't Rose's fault that her boyfriend was a complete arse (and Gryffindor's seeker), so he turned to look at her worried face. "I have nothing against you. I'm just late." She seemed slightly confused. "You know, for the game…" he added as he took a bite from her partly eaten croissant.

She raised an eyebrow as she was asking; "What is it about this game? I don't understand why everyone is going nuts about it. Michael was like obsessed with it all week. He was even asking about you! And you know that's a surprise because Michael doesn't…"

_Why does she _have_ to say his name all the time? Michael this, Michael that…_he was thinking as she spoke; but then he interrupted her, "Finnegan was asking about me?"

Rose stopped, noticing how curt his question had been. "I haven't said anything that I shouldn't right?" she carefully asked.

"Beyond revealing that your boyfriend is using you to beat me today, you haven't said anything important," he told her indifferently.

She got very frustrated with this. "That's enough, Malfoy! Go to your super important game and leave me alone, ok?" she yelled to him as she abruptly got up and headed to the stairs which led to her room.

He caught up with her a bit before the stairs and grabbed her hand. "Rose…" he started quietly, without knowing how to continue.

"Just go, alright?" She whispered in a rather shaky voice, "Maybe I'll come."

"That would be nice," he answered, without letting go of her hand. He couldn't see her eyes because her back was still turned to him, but he could tell that she was crying. He hated making her cry. _When did I become so sensitive?_ He wondered, only to immediately answer his question with another: _When did you fall in love with her?_

He let go of her hand with a sigh and scanned the room with his eyes, trying to find a way for her to look at him. All week she had been very reserved and so had he. But… he sighed.

"Can I take this?" He asked, pointing at the croissant. After all, he was pretty hungry.

She slowly turned and looked at it. "Sure," she answered with a glimpse of joy in her eyes as she raised the right corner of her lips.

"Thank you," he smiled, noticing the change in her expression, "What?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered with a full smile on her lips.

"Come on, now. Tell me."

"Don't you have a game to get to?" she asked, still smiling but avoiding his eyes.

"Yes and I'm going to be late because of you," he pointed out, but without the annoyance she would have expected.

"I just thought Malfoys don't accept food from someone like me," she stated evilly, almost smirking at him.

He smiled once again. "They don't… but I do." And he turned to leave because he was truly very, very late.

Rose smiled and wiped her eyes. The past few weeks had been very hard for her. She always knew there was physical attraction between her and Malfoy. She had even lost control when he had kissed her at the beginning of the year. But _then_ he was just Malfoy; a cold, indifferent and sarcastic idiot. _Now he's so much more. He's my friend. He's a good guy. Far from what I thought and… I kind of like him. But… there's a 'but'. The same 'but' that stopped me at the Ball. First, he's a Malfoy. My family (and his) would kill me. Second he's my friend. And third, he doesn't like girls like _me_. He'll get over it. And so will I._

_._

Quidditch Pitch, 09:57

Scorpius Malfoy held the broomstick tight as he flew as high as he could. They had been playing for more than an hour, and there was still no sign of the snitch.

But this wasn't the only thing that worried him. The weather was bad; cloudy but with strong wind. The chasers couldn't hold the Quaffle long enough to use it, and neither team had enough points. He had to find the effing snitch.

And then he saw it. Something was glowing near the rows. He paced, only to find Finnegan following him. _I'll beat you in this._ His broomstick was faster. He would make it.

_The most important match of the season,_ he thought. He had caught the snitch in all the games Slytherin had played before this. He had no intention of losing this one. This was personal.

And he didn't. Soon he held the snitch in his hand. He smirked with pride and turned to face Finnegan. _I won, you asshole!_ And then everything went black.

.

Gryffindor Rows, 10:01

Rose Weasley had seen many Quidditch matches. When your whole family loves the sport, you simply can't escape; as much as you may want to. This was such an occasion. Michael, Scorpius and Albus had reacted in such a way when she told them she may not come that she decided to go.

So, she was watching Michael and Scorpius fighting for the snitch when she felt a scream escape from her mouth. No one noticed, but she didn't mind; she was already running towards the field before the others understood what had happened.

_I hate Quidditch. I truly hate Quidditch._

_._

Quidditch Field, 10:02

When Scorpius and Finnegan where pacing towards the snitch. Albus, like everyone else in the field, stopped and watched them. He felt tired from the game. The weather sucked and Hugo had improved a lot through the summer. He was a better keeper than Slytherin's. But he and the other chasers were much better than Lily and her friends so there was balance.

"He got it!" Zabini screamed. Albus turned and... Yes! They had stopped. Scorpius had caught the snitch. The game was over and Slytherin had won!

He was about to start cheering with the rest of his house when he saw a bludger heading towards the two seekers. He had seen his cousin, Louis, Gryffindor's beater, hit it just a second before hearing Blaise's voice. _Louis is far too good at his job. Fred will be proud, _he thought.

And then he saw Scorpius fall.

.

**Monday, December 18****th****, 2023**

**.**

Hospital Wing, 11:36

Scorpius Malfoy opened his eyes only to close them again, unable to stand the room's light.

"Scorp?" He heard his best- friend's voice calling him. He tried to open his eyes again.

"Hey, Al." he murmured when he could see better.

"Hey! Finally, man. Ms. Pomfrey …" he called Adeline Pomfrey, the nurse, Poppy Pomfrey's daughter.

Later, when the check- up was done and Ms. Pomfrey reassured him there was nothing to worry about, Albus returned.

"So," Scorpius started, "what happened?"

"You had the snitch. And a bludger hit you," he said a bit disappointedly.

"And?"

"And you've been sleeping for almost a day. Rose freaked out."

Scorpius ignored that. "What about the game, Al?"

"Er, well… Finnegan… er…" Albus was very hesitant.

"What has that bastard done?" Scorpius asked his best friend impatiently.

"Language, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Right, sorry, Ms. Pomfrey. What about him?" he turned to Albus, again.

"He took the snitch when you left it." Albus said with one breath.

"He did what!" Scorpius screamed; causing the appearance of a pained expression on his friend's face as Ms. Pomfrey came out of her office frustrated.

"Mr. Malfoy! Enough! Mr. Potter, out! You are upsetting him."

"Sorry, miss, I promise this won't happen again." Scorpius said using his sweetest smile. "Let him stay for a while, he'll be quiet."

"Very well." she agreed. "But only for five minutes!"

"You are such a bloody tosser!" Albus said when the nurse left.

"I know. Back to the other tosser." Scorpius murmured.

"Well, you imagine what followed. A big fight. Many detentions. Brown lost her self-control and so did Bell. They've been waiting for you to wake up to decide who won, but we'll probably end up playing again after Christmas."

"Fuck."

"Really, Scorp, can't you use better language?" A voice full of familiar irony came from the door.

He turned in the direction of her voice but he couldn't see anything; everything was covered by a mass of auburn curls.

"Ms. Weasley, please!" the nurse tried to stop the mass of curls. "This is not appropriate. And it is so out of character for you! He's not strong enough for you to jump at him like this!"

"Yeah, yeah, well." Rose said without leaving him. "I'm so glad you are alright. You _are_ alright, aren't you?"

"Ms. Weasley!" Ms. Pomfrey said again.

"He _will_ be alright, Rose; if you let him breathe." Albus said between laughter.

"Fine," she said unwillingly, pulling back and sitting next to him on the bed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm ok," Scorpius answered, smiling at her, "Thanks"

"Good." she smiled back.

Albus coughed. "Sorry to interrupt this very _interesting_ conversation, but Rose… why have I not kicked you out of here half an hour ago? Don't you have patrol? Or will my poor sister do that too?" he mocked.

Rose shot him a killing look. "Yeah, I have patrol," she turned to Scorpius and her expression sweetened, "When are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good, because I can't stand potions on my own. Or another night of patrol with Lil." she joked.

Scorpius chuckled. They stared at each other for a while, until Albus coughed again.

Rose started with surprise; as if she had forgotten his presence.

Albus snorted. _And then she has the nerve to say __I'm__ obsessed with Beatrice. At least __I__ admit it to myself!_

She smiled._ "_Well, I guess I have to go now. See you." She got up, stuck her tongue out to Albus and left.

Scorpius looked at her as she was leaving. He had to admit, he had missed her spontaneous and optimistic character. The previous week had been too uncomfortable for both of them.

"You know, yesterday, I couldn't calm her down." Albus voice seemed to come from far away. "She had truly freaked out. She cares about you a lot." Scorpius found the courage to turn and look at his best friend. But his eyes were looking at something else, something behind him, something he couldn't see. "She was here throughout the entire lunch break. I couldn't convince her to leave to eat something until a couple of minutes before you woke up. You know how stubborn she is."

_So, take care. _The point of these words was pretty obvious. _Don't hurt my cousin if you want your head in its place._ He could understand this only from his eyes.

"Yes, I do," he pretended not to understand, "Can we go back to Finnegan before Pomfrey comes again?"

Albus' eyes glared dangerously. "Yeah, right." he murmured.


	8. We've learned the hard way

**We've learned the hard way**

**.**

**Friday, December 22****nd****, 2023**

Much to Scorpius' pleasure, when he left the hospital wing after a day, he found out that Katie Bell, Hogwarts' Quidditch tutor, claimed Slytherin the winner and forbade Michael Finnegan to play for the following two games.

Much to his dislike, Rose continued to date Michael no matter how much Scorpius pretended to be the poor victim of the situation.

On his behalf, Michael was glad to see that after the ball Rose was spending more time with him than with Scorpius; and he was determined to make their relationship work. It seemed that Malfoy had overdone it with the maligning he did to Rose.

Hogwarts' Halls, 20:32

It was the last night before Christmas holidays. Rose and Scorpius were heading to their dormitories, exhausted from their patrol for that night. They were at the third floor's stairs when Rose decided she couldn't stand Scorpius' constant hints about Michael. First, Scorpius could become very annoying when he wanted; and second, he was hurting her more than he could imagine.

She didn't want to argue with him once again as they had many arguments already that month, all of them mild but each one hurt them, her at least, more than she expected.

"Come on, Scorp! We've been talking about that match the whole week! Can't you just forget about it? Christmas is here!"

"I know that. I am just trying to let you know in a kind way that your boyfriend…" he tried to explain to her, also bored from this and determined to clear things up.

She sighed. "I know very well what you are trying to do here. I got it, now can we change the subject?" He seemed like he had more to say so she continued. "Please, Scorp. Just forget it. For one night. For me." She almost pleaded.

He sighed too and smiled. "Very well, my dear. Your wish, my command."

"Scorp…" she complained, somewhat happily, realizing the playful tone in his voice, a tone that she had to listen to for quite a long time.

He chuckled. "So, how are you planning to spend your holidays? Don't tell me reading, I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't do that…" she challenged him.

He smirked to himself. _Oh, no I wouldn't… _He opened his mouth to answer her but then he noticed he couldn't hear her footsteps behind him; only something like a snort and a continuous hollow sound. He turned to see that she had gotten stuck in the trick step and was trying to get out of it. _Merlin, she is so clumsy_, he thought, trying to stop his laughter.

She raised her eyes to look at him and forced a smile.

"I know it's pathetic. After 7 years in this school and I still can't go up those stairs… Honestly it's happening all the time and I don't know why- I always have it in my mind not to fall but I again always forget where, so… What?" she asked noticing Scorpius' amused expression.

"And she says I'm the super annoying one? Merlin, Rose all those explanations weren't necessary!" he said, walking closer to her. "All you had to do was _ask_."

She giggled slowly. "Well, maybe we have more in common that we thought…" her voice had a seductive tone that made him swallow.

He let his eyes roam over her, trying to control himself, as he smirked. "Yeah, we are both super annoying. Very nice, Rosie, how observant of you." he mocked, placing his hands at her waist.

She chuckled nervously. "Just get me out of…"

Suddenly she wasn't stuck in the trick step anymore, but she was trapped between his body and the cold wall. His movements were so fast and abrupt, so unexpected that she hadn't realized how he had pushed her against the wall behind them, still holding her firmly.

Rose raised her wide eyes to look into his. She didn't like what she saw. He looked determined, ready to fight for what he wanted and take it.

"Thanks." she answered curtly, moving uncomfortably in her place.

Scorpius didn't let go and above all he didn't stop starring at her. She turned her head to the side, taking her eyes away from his grey ones, avoiding the stare that was drilling holes into her, reading her soul. She was trying to look at something else, coughing mildly.

He did react then, but not in the way she would have like him to. Once again he didn't let go. His hand moved from her waist all the way up her arm, to her neck, when it finally stopped at her chin, turning her face softly to his.

"For you… anytime." he murmured with a smirk. She was looking at him then, so he left her chin and cupped her face, moving his own closer to hers.

Rose could feel his hot breath on her face. She was almost shaking from his close proximity. Every movement was a slow torture.

"Stop it." she begged; her voice shaking too, her breath hard to come out.

"Why?" he asked, bringing his hand to her cheek, his eyes studying her face.

"Scorpius…" she started. But she never finished. After all, she had nothing to say. No answer. _Why?_ he had asked. She couldn't remember why. Excuses like family, blood, names and reputation seemed silly to her. They were nothing compared to that feeling, of that hunger, that need she could see in his eyes and was sure he could see in hers.

His other hand stroked back some hair from her face, caressing her neck at the same time. He wasn't looking at her face anymore, although she couldn't take her eyes from him.

"Afraid your half- blood boyfriend will find out?" he spat out.

"Stop it!" she screamed, pushing him away from her.

Scorpius looked at her, realizing what he had just said; what he had just done. It was the first time he had ever seen the famous Weasley blush on her. All the years he had been teasing her, she had never blushed like Albus did all the time. She was a rather quiet person… for a Weasley. And right then, Rose Weasley looked very frustrated and her eyes were full of tears.

"Rose…" he whispered, taking a step closer to her, searching for the right words to express his feelings. But he couldn't. There was nothing to say to make her forgive him. He could see that.

"Don't you dare come near me again! Don't you dare touch me ever again!" she exclaimed, with a determined expression on her face.

"Rose…" he said again.

"No." she stated. There was no sign of the previous desperation on her face any longer.

She left the wall which had been supporting her all that time. "We are _done_."


	9. Home, Love, Family

**Happy new Year, everybody!**

**Sorry for the delay. But you know, holidays...**

**

* * *

**

Home, Love, Family…

**Monday, December 25****th****, 2023**

Malfoy Manor, 12:00

"We eat. Like every year. Like every day. Like Christmas is every day. Silent. When the baronial doors of the Malfoy Manor close behind the last guests who come for the famous Malfoy Eve Ball, Christmas turn into a normal day. The happy family atmosphere ends. That show. That theatre. It stops.

No sign of celebration. Nothing. We just eat. Silent. Always.

It's been 26 years. 26 years ago, this family was one of the most powerful wizard families in England. Money, glory and respect came to people's minds at the sound of 'Malfoy'. More than lust of power and revenge existed. 26 years ago, this was another world…

26 years on... there's only silence.

You'll never hear me say I'm not satisfied. Never. I'm not disappointed. I was a Greengrass, I could have a "better fate". Only, at the sound of those words I shudder. There is no better fate for a woman than to be with the man she loves.

Every now and then, Draco looks up from his plate and smiles faintly. His smile is a doomed trial to keep the balances in his life. Doomed, because no one really cares. No one finds it important. They all prefer to sit in silence, everyone lost in their thoughts, ignorant of the others. No conversations, no questions, no second thoughts.

Lucius stares blankly, considering days now gone forever, expecting perfection from all. While Narcissa, always reserved in her cell, remains devoted to her principles but mostly to this family, fighting - in her own way - for our welfare.

As for Draco, he's changed a lot since the war. He's not a cold, distant man struggling to show strength and power, anymore. He's more mature, more certain of himself without being selfish anymore. He has the right reasons for whatever he does. He knows what he does. I'm proud of my husband. He is a good man with a heart of gold.

Not everyone can see that, however. Draco is still distant from the others. And that, considering his past, is often taken for conceitedness. People are cruel and pre-occupied. And the Malfoys are distant. And, I don't know… maybe scared. Thus, considering their past, their restrained behavior is often taken for conceitedness.

This is how it is in this family. Always had been… always will? I hope not.

I don't want this for my son. Scorpius deserves so much better. He is everything his father could be, everything he had been, but better. Smarter. Maybe wiser. More mature. With right motives. Sometimes, I know he can act badly and become arrogant.

Despite that, I'm so proud of my only son. Of everything about him… the good and the bad. But the main reason is the sympathy he shows towards others. Always a Malfoy; never letting anyone down. Always trying to make his beloved ones feel good.

He deserves a truly happy life, not loose moments of joy, rare memories of love… He needs to live a life, away from injustice and consequences of mistakes not his, not really anyone's.

Because how can you blame anyone for killing when he kills to protect his family? How can you blame a mother for cheating, a father for stealing when they do it to save their son? How can you blame anyone for pure unconditional love, well- hidden in cold, indifferent eyes and faces? How can you blame people for wrong choices and decisions that weren't actually made by them? When their families and education decided for their future? Really, how can you do this, when everything were a decree of fate?"

The Burrow, 13:46

"Christmas in the Burrow is the best season of the year. The small cottage, full of people and smells is the most beautiful remembrance I have from my childhood. Mum cooking all day, setting us all but especially Ginny and Hermione- when she was there- to work. She still does that and we are all grown up men with families but for her we are children. Everyone laughs and remembers those years, all the good moments in an age, thought today to be awful. But yet, we seem to manage being happy, no matter what, as long as we have each other.

We have always been a happy family. Taking strength from each other. We didn't care about money or luxury; we could be happy in our small cottage- all together.

I'm glad for that. I'm glad I belong to this family just for that, for how close we are.

I heard Hugo once- Hugo, the one who is supposed to have the "emotional range of a spoon"- say that he doesn't mind his family's past nor his uncle's achievements. He'd love him, even if he wasn't "Harry Potter The Great"- as some mock, he would adore us all even if they were hiding during the war.

I'm so proud of that. I'm so proud of my son thinking like that. I'm proud of my family and of who I am. For my choices and for where they led me. And I expect my children to make their own choices. And be proud for them, without caring for mine. They have their whole lives in front of them and of course I plan to be there to advise and guide them- with my own overreacting way as Hermione says- but I want them to feel free and not think of me and their mother as over-protective and over-controlling parents. My greatest achievement will be making my children feel about family the way I feel. I will be so happy then, so proud of myself.

Maybe Hermione is right: I'm so mature now!"

Malfoy Manor, 16.27

Scorpius Malfoy closed the charms textbook for the twenty-fourth time since holidays have started. Still the page entitled "Circius: Side Effects and Consequences" was empty.

He couldn't read. He couldn't write. He couldn't think... of anything but her.

Rose Weasley had been haunting his thoughts for days. Maybe it was months. It could have been years. He didn't know anymore. He wanted to think of other things, but his mind wouldn't obey him.

He felt confused and somewhat betrayed. It was like he was betraying himself, his principles, everything he was, everything he was raised to become, everything he was, everything he had believed in. But then again, her cousin was his best- friend. Wasn't he quite hypocritical?

His family- like Albus'- had accepted this friendship. Not easily but they had. They had actually gotten used to it. But Rose…she was something very different. And he knew, that in the off chance that they ended up together, she would suffer. It wasn't just his over- reacting family. It was hers.

He shook his head. This was an extravagant possibility. Actually it wasn't even a possibility. What mattered was their last argument, which was another thing in his "I don't understand" list.

Why was she so upset by what he had said? Did she like him or not? She was about to give in and then she backed off and refused to talk to him the following day. Maybe he overdid it. But what could he do? It was the truth and they had a million things to separate them. Her boyfriend and his upbringing were only two of them.

The Burrow, 19.46

"All of them. All the noisy cousins, the uncountable aunts and uncles, the annoying sister and the curious - always in a kind way - parents. I adore them all no matter what. James was always my idol, Louis my best- friend and there are times I can't stand Rose with her phenomenal perfection but even that, even all the times we argued, we screamed, cried, smiled, laughed at each other, mocked each other… even such memories are memories of love, times I remember nostalgically. There were many of them and there are many to come.

There are moments when I had wished to be someone else, to be somewhere else. But now, I know:

This is family and it's one of the best. There's no other place for me."

**Saturday, January 6****th****, 2024**

Grimmauld Place, 19:56

"Umm… Rose? What's up?"

Rose Weasley snorted. "Nothing's up, Al. If you want something, let me know. But _clearly_."

Albus took an insulted, semi-hurt look. "I'm only trying to make conversation, Rosie. But if you don't want, it's fine, I'm gonna…"

"Merlin, Al! And I'm the one who nags all the time!" she bite back, a bit annoyed.

Albus sighed. All he wanted was to find out what had happened between his cousin and best- friend and they both refused to talk about each other. And then, seeing an owl getting in the room, he though he found the right chance.

"Why would Scorpius write to me with his grand- father's owl?" he wondered aloud.

Rose sighed and shrieked her shoulders but then smirked. "Maybe because it's _not_ Scorpius writing and _not_ to you!"

The old, grey owl flied to the living room, where Ron and Harry were sitting and stopped in front of the second one. He looked surprised and exchanged a look with his friend and partner. Guarded, he took the letter and opened it.

Meanwhile, Ron, Rose and Albus watched him, all three having a feeling that something important was taking place in front of them.

Indeed. It wasn't only the fact that Lucius Malfoy had never written to them or that he refused to say anything more than "hello". When Harry finished the letter his expression proved that this was of high importance.

Surprise was gone from his face and was replaced by shock and something close to sadness. He looked at them and smiled- but still, a sad smile.

"This is a funeral invitation." he said in a formal voice.

They all stared at him, wondering. Rose found her breath hitching at her throat. Albus seemed shocked. Ron, confused.

"Draco is dead."

* * *

**I know... trust me I know. Everything will clear up in the next chapter.**

**Take some time and leave a review.**

**[Thoughts: The first one was Asteria's and the one before the last one was Hugo. I though it would be nice to do sth different for Christmas.]**


	10. What a heart is beating for

**Author's Note:**

**Life and death are for me two very sensitive matters. I tried to write this chapter in the best way possible, very carefully. I would like to apologize if my approach isn't good enough or if there's something here that troubles you. I'm open to opinions.**

**As I'm sure you have understood by now, this story is not simply Rose/ Scorpius. I'm trying to show many different aspects of live when "all was well". Also this is my first big story and the one I'm basically working on at the moment. Thus, I try to "scratch the surface" and show feelings and thoughts. Since, this is the 10th chapter, I'd like you to leave me your opinion on my writing, if possible.**

**And one last thing: A big "_thank you_" to everyone who is reviewing, especially to those who leave feedback in every chapter. You really help me and sometimes you make me smile with what you say. Reviews make stories and writers better, so if you add this story to your story alert list why don't you leave a word? Anyway, I won't bother beg anyone about it.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Erie. She is doing great work in this story.**

**I don't own the characters just the plot. I don't think I have to repeat that again.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**What a heart is beating for**

Life is a very fragile thing. One small word, one moment, one simple movement is enough to break it. Something so important can disappear so easily.

But those who leave are the happy ones - their afflictions and errantry in this vain world are over.

It is those who stay behind who we shall pity. The loss of a loved one is always a terrible event in one's life; the consequences of such an event influence and sometimes change the paths of the living. When you truly love the one who is gone, you need great strength to move on. Yet, your loss is a mark, stuck in your life and soul forever.

Central Cemetery, London, 09:43

His eyes were full of tears. They were tears of pain, hate and anger. Tears of desperation.

But he had no intention of letting them fall anytime soon. At least, not in front of these people; these hypocrites who hid their smiles behind frozen masks of severity.

How dare they? How could a man's death please them? He knew very well that his father wasn't a saint. He was aware that during his youth he could easily be called a devil. Draco Malfoy had done terrible things and had been an awful person, humiliating everyone and everything - taking advantage of his wealth and background.

But he had changed. He hadn't remained a spoiled child forever. He'd had the virtue to learn from his mistakes and that made him a good man, devoted to his family.

Proof of that: his wife, Scorpius' mother - a small and fragile woman - whose eyes had run dry of tears. Her face was more pale than her son's - if possible - and she was staring blankly at something in the distance.

When Lucius finished his speech - a very short one, talking more about life and death than about his son - she felt her knees weaken. Slowly, she fell to the ground and a gasp of pain escaped her lips. Her legs hurt from the weight of her body falling on them but she didn't care. The tears had returned to her eyes and she started crying hard as her hands unconsciously rose to her face and scratched her cheeks painfully.

Scorpius kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. These moments, when her heart was breaking, his was breaking with it. He could be brave through the loss of his father; he could ignore the fake smiles everyone was giving him, the insults they had for his family; as long as his mother was alright. But if something happened to her… he knew he would die at the same moment.

Asteria was always the one to support their family. Her laugh and joy gave him and his father strength and courage to move on and pass all difficulties. She was the one to help them through hard times with hard decisions. But now who would support her?

She knew her son would. Taking one last look at her husband, Asteria hid her face into her boy's chest.

And then, Scorpius Malfoy did the unexpected: he closed his eyes and prayed for his father's soul and his mother's life.

* * * * *

_They were the hardest days of my life. I couldn't believe that he was gone. That he wouldn't be near me anymore to guide me, to help me, to smile faintly, to enlighten my days. I didn't want to believe it._

_And when I realized that I would never see him again, I broke. Why? Why my husband? Why him? Why? Why? Why?_

_What had he done? He was a good man, fighting for what was best for his family! That's what he did. And if he made some mistakes, he was just a boy then, he didn't know, he couldn't know!_

_And it's been so many years… why now? Now that we were so happy… After all those years a man from whom the war had taken much more than his money and pride, a man whose family had been killed by Death Eaters during the war had murdered my husband! _

_I couldn't stand it. I just couldn't. I screamed, I cried but who would listen to me? Who would care for me? When I married Draco I was scared to death. Scared by his reputation, scared by his cold eyes. But those eyes laughed for me, for me, and me only and his heart wasn't as cold as I imagined. And I was fine. I was fine in the silence of the house, fine when I had to stay severe for hours and hide my overly-it's true - happy nature only for him, when they couldn't see and listen. I was fine playing the ice queen as long as he was next to me, to laugh when we were with our son._

_And then I realized what a stupid woman I am. Because Scorpius was there holding me, hugging me tightly, giving me courage. And I knew I would move on one day, because my son would be there for me. Neither me nor Draco had ever told him; but we were always so proud of him. We knew he'd make the right choices, that he would never disappoint us. We loved him so much!_

_And unfortunately, his father, lost between his duty and name, never had the chance to tell him so. But I know he knows. He showed him, every single day they've spent together. _

_This is the fair world they've fought for. Now, former - death eaters have the same fate that 'mudbloods' had. What an ironic twist in this fairytale of heroism and justice._

* * * * *

Rose Weasley had attended funerals before; but never one like this. The atmosphere made her feel very uncomfortable; mostly because of the past relationship between her family and the Malfoys.

She felt sorry for what had happened to Draco, recognizing his wife's pain and her cries for justice. It wasn't fair, it simply wasn't, to kill a man for revenge, revenge for something he hadn't done, revenge for actions she was sure he regretted. She had met him once in the past, at a Christmas party and at that moment he seemed a good man; or at least he didn't look like a bad one.

But there was another feeling that she couldn't explain: it was like having a stone in her chest, pressing against her and making breathing so much harder than usual. Scorpius' figure, always cold and distant, but this time vulnerable in some way, took her breath away and confused her incredibly. She had no hard feelings for him anymore - how could she after all - but something had changed inside her.

Rose had the chance to see what she always wondered if there was in him: a soft side.

* * * * *

Scorpius was standing still, looking at his father's grave. At some point his grandparents had taken his mother from his arms and thus he was standing alone in the cold. People were coming to him, saying how 'sorry' they were. He was looking at them without seeing them, accepting their comfort without feeling any better.

This was until two small hands took his and two warm brown eyes smiled to him.

"I'm truly sorry, Scorp." Rose whispered.

She smiled at him, a sad, restrained smile and then left as unexpectedly as she had came, making him loose the last glimpse of light and fall again into darkness.

He stayed stuck in his place with his eyes locked on the space where she had stood. Then Al was there, squeezing his shoulder, so he turned his attention back to the grave.

Rose was ready to get in the car, when she turned to give Scorpius a last look - trying to explain her feelings. And then - seeing him so strong yet so broken, real for the first time - she understood: she was in love with him.

"Rose, are you coming or what?" Hugo said pretty annoyed.

She looked at him uncertain.

"Rose?" her father asked.

"I… I think I'll stay." she started unsure, but continued with certainty: "Don't worry, I'll be with Al." She closed the door and left, leaving her parents more surprised than ever, heading towards Scorpius and Albus.

Ron shook his head with disbelief and started the car. There was no reason to ask her anything at the moment or try to stop her. He would ask his nephew later.

* * * * *

Harry Potter was starring at the Malfoys, keeping his distance. He was studying Asteria's face, her lost expression, her pain. He was staring at her son, his eyes, his movements, his cold expression. And he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

He was sad about Draco. He was feeling miserable and found himself surprisingly hurt. Since his relations with Draco hadn't changed considerably the past few years - simply improved, he soon realized that the main reason of his sadness wasn't the event itself but the way it had happened and the motives behind it.

Draco Malfoy was guilty of many things. He had been a coward, a manipulator, he had made many wrong choices and Harry had no idea if he had regretted any of his mistakes. He had, however, made an effort and acted politely throughout the years after the war until this day. And no matter how bad he was - Harry thought, realizing he had no idea if he was bad or good, if he had changed or not, and feeling quite bad for it - he didn't deserve to die like that. No one expected it to happen.

_We had all thought it was over_, he thought, understanding the irony of the situation, the stupidity of their beliefs. _But it's obvious it is not. We thought we could heal people's wounds just by destroying their cause. We were wrong. This world, these people, we have a lot to learn, a lot to do. Forgiveness, above all._

Therefore, he smiled sadly at Scorpius, squeezed his hand and left shaking his head, feeling sorry for the poor people, for the poor world, always so hard to change, always appealing to make you try.

* * * * *

"Hey." Rose said in a weak but certain voice.

Albus turned to her, surprised. Didn't Rose know not to play with Scorpius when he was like that? But to his greater surprise his friend remained calm and answer with a small whisper: "Hey."

They stood there, the three of them - each one lost in his thoughts. After a while a heavy rain started. Albus was ready to say something but Rose pulled out of her bag an umbrella - big enough to cover them all.

The rain was getting stronger when Albus heard his brother calling him.

"Albus, we must go home. Come!" James ordered in an imperious tone of voice. In contrast to his brother, he never liked Malfoy and Slytherins like the most of his family, and had never tried to meet Scorpius.

Albus tried to say something to decline, but Scorpius nodded. He didn't want his best friend to get in trouble because of him, nor did he want to fight. Plus, Albus wasn't the best of company when someone had a problem: he was a bit too talkative.

So, after his friend's nod; the middle Potter, remembering that he had to pack for school, sighed and followed his brother. But James stood still, having noticed Rose, who didn't seem to pay attention to him.

"Rose, are you coming?" he asked in the same severe tone he had before.

"I'm staying." she stated with certainty, without even turning to look at her cousin. At the same moment she held Scorpius' hand, providing some condolence in that friendly movement. He felt her warm hand in his and held it tight - thankful for her presence but still scared he had to let go in case the older Potter insisted.

But James, always ready to disagree and argue, was stopped by Albus; who, pushing his brother towards their car, thought that it would be nice for Scorpius to have some company even if it was Rose.

Therefore, the two of them stayed alone in the rain, which was developing into a storm, never talking, simply holding hands; lost again in their thoughts.


	11. The man you could be proud of

**Hi, everyone! Here's a chapter dedicated to Rose/Scorpius and their thoughts, hopes and fears. There's some Scorpius/Asteria at the end... *signs* I couldn't finish the whole funeral thing without a mother/son sonversation. I'm too sentimental:)**

**

* * *

**

**Wish I could be the man you could be proud of**

Central Cemetery, London, 10:59

It was getting colder as time sped by; but they didn't seem to mind. It was odd how they could stay side by side without ever talking or looking anywhere but in front of them, just thinking.

Rose was thinking of him, of all their years together, of how they acted towards each other. She was recalling moments, conversations, glances. Considering every step that brought her to her previous realization… The feelings she had when she found out he was Head Boy. The disappointment, the misery, the anger he caused her to experience each time they talked.

She didn't like hating people, but he was someone that always got under her skin. He was cold, cruel, indifferent. He talked badly to everyone, even to his friends. He insulted everybody, for no reason at all. Scorpius Malfoy was an awful person.

But soon she found herself wondering; who was she to judge him. They had spent a couple of months acting friendly towards each other and he didn't act that bad anymore; at least not to her. He wore a more human face lately, yet was still holding something back.

And that scared her. What was he hiding behind his mocking smirk?

She was also perfectly capable of understanding it, especially that day when she saw his family, when she heard her family talking about them. She realized the weight his name also carried.

They had too many things to talk about. _She_ had many things to _think_ about. Her feelings didn't confuse her anymore; she was very certain for the first time after months. What did confuse her and made her dizzy was the thought of the days following. Of _her_ family. And then of his. She never doubted his feelings. She wouldn't call it love, but she knew that something was there. For both of them. The question was, what about everyone else?

However, this was a question that didn't really bother her at this point. All she wanted was to stand next to him and help him; whatever it meant. Rose was considering offering comfort. Scorpius was considering accepting it.

The past few months had changed many things for him too. Rose appeared to be something more than a fling to him. And he was confused because never before had he felt this way, never before had he considered getting serious about someone. But she was here in this moment, when he needed her more than ever. She was here and she wasn't talking, she wasn't pressuring him in any way. She just stood there, letting him know that she would do anything if he needed her to. Just her presence was enough.

He felt like his whole life flew in front of his eyes. Images of his childhood, happy memories of his parents… his first day at Hogwarts, the day his father talked to him about his past, the day he realized how right his mother was when talking about how mean people would be to him. The day he was sorted into Slytherin, the feelings it created in him…the day he became a seeker, his pride when he learnt he was his house's prefect. Albus; always there, always a true friend. His fellow Slytherins, there to joke with him. Girls; _many_ girls…

And somewhere in-between, Rose. He recalled the first day he had ever seen her; a short skinny girl with red hair and freckles. What had happened to those freckles, really? He remembered their arguments; they started from the very first day, talking about which was the best house and they continued throughout all their years. His attraction for her started growing in his fifth year when they both became prefects and shared their late patrols. It had continued because only she dared to say 'no' to him. And now it was growing into something bigger.

And then, there was everyone else. Every person he had met in his life crossed his thoughts at those moments. How they acted towards his family. How fake they had made him be. He felt again the pressure he had, as an eleven year old boy, realizing that only in Slytherin could he make his mark. Only in Slytherin could he be himself.

He was not the good boy, he was not the hero. He was an average boy with too much of a reputation to handle. A spoiled child, yes. Idiotic, and at times, selfish. He was what girls called "the bad boy". So, what? He was also smart; a model student, Head Boy; above the average standard of his classmates. He was his own person and he had learnt to accept it, he was proud of himself.

However, there were moments during which- like everyone else- he had his doubts. It wasn't about people around him. He didn't care about them, nor their opinion. Nor did his friends matter to him. If they were true friends they had the right opinion. Otherwise he shouldn't care, he_ didn't_ care.

It was his parents who he cared about. His father, always trying the best to make him proud. Was he proud? Would he approve of his thoughts, of his actions? Would he admonish him? Would he understand him? And what about his mother? Was she happy? Proud or simply approving?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Rose shuddered next to him and as she was so close he could feel her body shivering, shaking from the cold. And he remembered other days, happier maybe, more heady definitely. He remembered the first touch, the first kiss. He remembered what she could cause inside him, the feelings she could awaken, feelings he never thought he could feel, he never realized that could exist.

She squeezed his hand with hers, offering the slightest form of comfort she could, the only one she had the courage to. And then he finally realized where they were and how cold it was. He could finally see the rain and for a second he could even feel the cold.

"You're cold." he stated, without turning to look at her.

"No, I'm fine." she responded in the same tone, but her shaking body betrayed her.

"Let's go." He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"No, we can stay as long as you…" '_want.' _she meant to say. But she couldn't; he had already left his place and was walking towards the exit, making her run to catch up with him before getting completely wet.

"Are you hungry?" When she didn't respond - unsure of what to say - he continued: "I know a good place nearby."

For the first time, he turned to look at her. Dazed and surprised, she simply nodded.

Flocks & Hendels, East London, 12:54

It was a quiet coffee house in a quiet neighborhood. They were sitting in the corner, facing each other. She was eating a waffle and he was staring at her, taking big sips of his coffee infrequently.

It was still dark outside. How ironic; God was grieving a Death Eater. Or maybe, He was grieving the wizarding world's decadence. The decadence that had lead the poor man to commit murder. That had lead to years of war, pain and death. To years of misery, to families ripped apart, to morals gone.

The decadence that had lead the two of them here, staring each other, friends after years of hate, discovering a very different emotion because of their previous situation. It was a natural reaction. They had reached the point where they couldn't continue acting immaturely, following traditions long gone, unreasonable and painful.

For a moment they forgot the pressure they felt. Their families' names had faded. They had both decided to build their own future. Even if those thoughts lasted for only a few moments - the time they spent together that morning - it was enough.

It was enough to settle their future. Their result would be each other. And the past their families had; the anxiety, the angst they were going to feel, were enough to create an unbreakable bond between them.

They didn't exchange a word throughout the time spent there in the coffee house. She was eating slowly; he was staring and drinking; until her waffle was finished. And looking at him with innocent eyes, she nervously checked her watch.

He got up.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He made a sort pause and smiled, "We have school tomorrow."

She got up too. With certainty, this time. She let him help her with her coat but didn't follow him like she had done before.

"Scorp." she stated.

He looked at her and questioned, "What?"

"_I_'ll take _you_ home."

"No, there no reason for you to…" he seemed puzzled.

"I'm the one with the umbrella here." she reminded him.

"Yes, Rose, but what kind of gentleman am I, if I let _you_ escort_ me_ home?" he mocked, looking tired.

In response, she gave him a look full of meaning as she said quietly but clearly: "You seem to be a gentleman only when you want to."

Surprised, he was ready to disagree, but a thought stopped him. She was right; he was no gentleman, never acting like one - just pretending. He was good at pretending but her words made him realize what he truly was. And that was no gentleman for certain…

"I guess you're right."

Malfoy Manor, 17:32

Scorpius hesitantly opened the door to his parents' older bedroom, uncertain of what he would see there. His mother was laying on the big bed, curled in a small ball, with her back turned towards him.

"Mother?" he whispered uncertainly.

She didn't move. He though she was sleeping, and disappointed he was ready to leave when he heard her weak voice calling to him, "Come in, Scorpius."

Quietly closing the door behind him, he slowly walked into the room, circling around the bed, until he reached the spot she was in and sat next to her. She smiled kindly at him and he took a moment to study her face.

Asteria Malfoy was what most people would call fragile. By nature a quiet and obedient person, she rarely disagreed or argued. She was an ideal woman of her class; an ideal wife for a Malfoy. Those were Lucius' thoughts when he arranged her marriage with his son.

Little did he know that this shy and soft-spoken girl was too strong for him to use and manipulate as he had planned in order to control his son. Draco would do anything to please her as he would do to please his father. Keeping the balances in the family was a hard task, especially when it was about Scorpius' upbringing. But somehow they had made it. Until that day.

Mother and son remained silent for too long. He was staring at her; and she was staring back.

"We'll make it, Scorpius." Asteria whispered, her eyes blank, her voice steady.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, mum. I'm so sorry."

When he opened them, he saw her break; her eyes watered, her face twitched. She got up and hugged him and finally he let his tears fall.

"I wish I could be better, mummy." She smiled and tightened her grip around him; it had been a long time since he had last called her _mummy_.

"A better son, a better person. A better Malfoy." He was crying by then and she felt her heart breaking at the feeling of his tears and the sound of his words. She pulled away from him and made him look at her.

"You couldn't be any better, baby. We were both so proud of you. _I_ _am __so_ proud of you."

He hugged her again and she laid him next to her in the bed; after all those years, he was her little boy again.

"Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

**5 more things I have to say...**

**1) Thank you, Erin for beta-reading this story.**

**2) Leave a review.**

**3) Missing scenes from this chapter plus a special flashback will appear in the next one. **

**4) Happy ending has a couple of chapters to come. As for happily ever after... well, you'll have to wait _long _for that. Sorry, but what kind of "Devastating Love" would that be if the only devastation was their families' reaction?**

**5) If you have any requests, anything you'd like to see after they get together... Say it. I'm in a godd mood today and I'll take it under consideration.**


	12. Connections are more dangerous than lies

**Connections are more dangerous than lies**

(A bit more than two years earlier.)

"_Merlin's pants, Malfoy! Can't you just pull it off? It's not that hard!" Rose exclaimed, making the entire class turn to them and professor Longbottom to hush them with a "be careful" look._

_They were in the glass house planting herbs the seventh years would need in a couple of months. It was just the beginning of their fifth year and they had already starting fighting. The reason? They had been paired for that semester's work in Herbology and Scorpius was persistently refusing to actually touch the dirt._

"_I told you a million times, Weasley." he answered her in a lower voice. "There's no way I'm touching that. It will destroy my good reputation."_

_Rose let a broad laugh escape her mouth. "Your what?" she mocked._

_Scorpius forced a smile. "Funny, Weasley." he murmured, obviously huffy._

"_Oh, it is." she stated, throwing the dirt into the pot._

**Monday, January 8****th****, 2024**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head's Common Room, 11:22

When he entered the room she was already there; sitting in her favorite spot on the couch and reading a book as she usually did. She heard the door opening and she raised her eyes to look at him. He smiled and she smiled back. And everything seemed perfect.

(Malfoy Manor, the previous night.)

_After leaving the Coffee House, Scorpius apparated them in front of the Manor. When they reached the door, Rose lowered and closed the umbrella before turning to look at him._

_He smiled at her; a wide, genuine smile - and for a moment she let herself believe that nothing had ever happened, that this was a normal boy in a normal situation and everything was simple. But it was just for that moment. Soon his expression became severe again and the memories of the past few months returned to her mind._

"_I should go." Rose murmured. His answer was a simple nod and no hint of feeling was shown on his face._

_She turned to leave but suddenly she felt his hand on her arm, stopping her._

"_Thank you." he said honestly and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. With that he pulled back and left her with an odd feeling while she fought for her heartbeat to turn back to normal._

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head's Common Room, 11:22

She got up from the couch and came closer to him, never taking her eyes from his.

"Hi." she murmured.

"Hi." he answered more certainly.

They looked at each other for a while until he leaned down and pulled her into a hug. She was pretty taken aback at first, but soon she responded by putting her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as he buried his face into her neck.

But it couldn't last long. It wasn't but a moment later when they heard the door open again.

"Rose."

She immediately pulled back and smiled to her boyfriend.

"Hi, Michael. How was your holiday?"

"Fine." he murmured, giving Scorpius an angry look.

Rose smiled awkwardly once again, and giving an uncomfortable glance to Scorpius turned to Michael.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." He murmured glaring angrily at Scorpius.

He just stood there looking at Rose, watching her reaction. She smiled shyly once again – _smiles; that's what she does when she's nervous_, he realized. And then she took Michael's hand and left.

Scorpius Malfoy was usually not the one to be afraid of rejection. But with Rose everything had been different. There were feelings at stake - _his_ feelings. And then there were her feelings and the fact that for the first time in his life he was afraid of hurting someone else. And this was the only fear that had remained constantly over the past few days.

"_She isn't worth it, you know."_

His grandfather had appeared to understand him. He knew about his feelings for Rose - he had probably guessed long ago, before even he knew. But he also knew him.

"_You look so much like Draco. But I shouldn't have let that fool me. You are so much stupider, Scorpius. You fell in love, easier. Stay away from her. And from her kind; filthy, untrustworthy people."_

The previous night, for the first time in his almost 18 years, Scorpius Malfoy had questioned his beliefs and upbringing. For the first time, he went mad listening to such words, despite believing them. He had never liked his best friend's family. He was such a hypocrite: Albus was okay but everybody else wasn't.

"_You are not going to say anything, are you? You are probably agreeing with me now. You don't like them, either. Their manners, their opinions, their blood... That's what separates you. It's not me, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself it is. You will always be a Malfoy, Scorpius. So, stay away."_

In addition, the previous night, was the first time in his almost 18 years, that Scorpius Malfoy considered disagreeing with his grandfather. But then he realized that the fact he was considering it gave Lucius' words a hint of truth.

"_For her sake."_

Those last words scared him the most. His father was dead, Lucius' son was dead, and all the old man had been doing was plotting against the Weasleys. _Some things never change._

But some others do. And he could change them. He didn't like who he was anymore, he had started feeling disgusted by his name. Another first. He was losing himself, he was losing his confidence. And the only bright thing in all of this was Rose. She was probably his only chance for a savior.

(Almost a year ago)

_Her heartbeat was raised; her breathing began coming out harder, heavier. He was behind her and she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck as he leaned down from behind to whisper seductively in her ear:_

"_Truth or dare, Weasley?" _

_They were at a party in the Room of Requirement - the usual end of year party. Unfortunately, it had ended and after a great night of dancing, drinking and daring, Rose was waiting for Beatrice so they could leave together. Therefore, Scorpius had appeared out of nowhere with an obvious intention to continue their game._

_Regaining her composure she turned to face him with a smirk on her face - perfectly hiding her feelings._

"_We've played enough for one night, don't you think, Malfoy?" she murmured, using the tone he had before._

_Scorpius seemed tired and in no mood for games. He seemed to recall the dares they had put to each other that night and smiled a wide smile – it was rare for someone to see one on his face._

_Suddenly, she realized they were very close and felt discomposure getting to her again. He seemed to notice and his expression changed, turned serious. Startled, she took her eyes from his, looking to the floor, but soon she felt a hand on her waist pulling her closer to him and another one cupping her face gently, making her raise her head and look into his grey eyes._

_She felt like she didn't know who he was. Like they had never fought before, like he hadn't been her nightmare for years, like she didn't spent hours repeating how much she hated him. All she could think at the moment, all she could know, was his close proximity and how he was leaning down to her._

_But soon it ended. He wasn't pulling her close, he was pushing her back. And not even slowly - quite abruptly. She was pushed back against the wall and she heard him say in a voice full of arrogance:_

"_Yeah, I think we have." _

_Her eyes were full of tears and she was more angry with him than she had ever been, she hated him more than ever before. She had let him fool her, she had let him humiliate her and…_

_As she was thinking all of these things, she heard a familiar voice behind her:_

"_What are you guys talking about?"_

_Albus. She looked back from her cousin to Scorpius - but his expression was unreadable._

"_Nothing, Potter, I just wanted to put another dare to your sweet cousin but it's probably late. Let's go."_

_And they left, leaving her to wonder if he had seen Albus and pushed her for that reason. But soon, she crossed that thought out of her mind. Scorpius Malfoy was an arrogant prick and that had just been a moment. A moment gone for good._

Great Hall, 14:18 (present)

"Rose? Rose? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Sure I am, Michael. I'm just a little tired." she lied.

"Oh, okay. We can talk about the next trip to Hogsmeade some other time." he decided, full of understanding.

"Great, thank you."

Michael Finnigan was no fool. He just knew how to play.

A true Gryffindor, he believed that he could achieve every goal with honesty. He was not the type of the person who would scheme and plot against others, while pretending to be the good boy. He was the good boy, after all.

But he wouldn't let go what he wanted easily. He would fight, saying his truths, proving how worthy he was and how wrong other choices would be.

And that was what he was planning to do.

**Monday, the 22****nd**** of January, 2024**

Heads' Common Room, 21:49

When she entered the common room that night, she had a feeling something big was going to happen. He was sitting on the couch starring into the fireplace.

"Scorp…?" she asked worryingly.

He turned his attention to her, looking straight into her eyes. "We have to talk."

She froze and fell onto the second couch nervously. This was what she was afraid of: talking to him.

"_He's from the same mould as his father: arrogant, evil people."_

"_What your father means, sweetheart, is that it was so nice of you to stay next to a friend in such a hard moment but we hope you know your limits: we don't want you to get hurt."_

Her parents had made it clear - each in their own way - that they didn't want her to be close to Scorpius. She didn't want to let her family down; she had been fighting her entire life not to do so. It would be like betraying them - she was betraying them by falling for a Malfoy.

Awful, confusing feelings! They never, ever made sense. She was in love with him, she didn't _love_ him; love was a very big word to describe your feelings about someone you swore you hated three months ago. But she cared for him, she cared for him too much and not in a friendly way… at least she knew now what she felt but this was exactly what she feared the most - the fact that he was pulling her to him like a magnet.

Rose Weasley knew her limits, and after years of quarrelling, she knew his. And she knew how far Scorpius Malfoy could go; she knew how mean he could be. She had seen him hurt many girls and she hated the idea of being another one in the line. And she would hate to destroy their friendship - because they were becoming friends and it felt nice.

With that in mind she decided to deny anything and hope for his comprehension.

"I don't think we've got anything to talk about, Scorp. We should leave things the way they are, don't you think?"

He smirked and it felt good because he had to do that for a while.

"Do you always run away from your problems, Rosie? Do you always choose to avoid them?"

"There's nothing to avoid." she murmured, but her voice betrayed her.

"I see." he mocked, getting up and walking close to her, making her take a step back. "So… let's see if you mean it, shall we?"

She was ready to ask what he meant when he leaned closer and she felt his lips on hers. She tried to pull back but his hands wouldn't let her. He was demanding but she was determined - she wouldn't do that to herself, to her family, to them. She couldn't take that risk.

Scorpius never expected her to get so upset by his movement. He never expected her to break so easily. And finally, he never expected her to give in.

Because Rose Weasley was finally kissing him and there was more than passion in it, there was need. Soon he found himself against a wall and her hands pinning him until…

As for Rose, she never expected it would feel so good. She never expected they would be so perfect together - she had kissed him before, but this… it was probably because she knew what she felt and she knew this was all she would ever get.

And suddenly, she was the one pulling back, she was the one smirking and he was the one embarrassed and upset.

"Don't play with me, _Weasley_. I know you too well to buy that crap." he said viciously.

"Do you really?" she mocked. "Think about it, _Malfoy_, how long has it been since we started acting _civil_?"

Her tone was vengeful, her words underestimating. It hurt him, it hurt him too much. He pulled back, astonished, incapable of answering. She raised an eyebrow and left the room.

* * *

**3 last things:**

**1)I finally found time to finish that chapter with the flshbacks I'd promised. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**2) I want to thank everyone for reviewing and Erin (Draco's Goddess) for beta-reading- she does a great job.**

**3) Leave a review, tell what you think. I'd love to hear your suggestions and comments.**


	13. Get your heart straight

**Title says it all: this is a "let's-clear-things-up" chapter "because-we-got-so-devastated-that-ithis-story-is-turning-into-boring" :p**

* * *

**Get Your Heart Straight**

.

**Saturday, the 2****nd**** of February 2024**

It'd been days and they still hadn't exchanged a single word. But there were those looks he'd been giving her; full of meaning.

Each time she died a bit inside.

Eventually, he couldn't take it any longer. So he told her what she knew was true:

"You can't avoid the truth forever, you know. One day, you'll have to admit something's there. Otherwise, it will drive you crazy."

The words came as a shock to her; after days of endless thoughts and tears, she never expected he would say that. She thought she had pushed him away, but it was only in that moment that she understood just how much she had hurt him.

After he finished speaking, he walked away. He was half way down the stairs when he heard her scream.

"_Truth_? Are you even aware of the meaning of the word?"

"Hey! I was the one being honest here!" he answered, angry himself by then.

"Well, that was a first!"

It had started again. All these months of friendship, all these realizations had suddenly lost their meaning.

"You know what?" he began to say but stopped abruptly when he realized what they'd been doing.

_Don't do that. Don't stop. _Although this fight hurt, it somehow reminded Rose of more restless days.

But Scorpius sighed. "Forget it. I'm not doing this anymore."

And with that he turned to leave, scaring her more than everything else that had happened the past few days. The fear of losing him was the worst. And that's why she broke down.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, what do you want me to say? That I'm crazy in love with you? Because I'm not!"

The words sounded wrong to her ears. She sat there, unable to move, staring at his back as he turned slowly to meet her eyes. He was smirking. After taking a glance at his expression, she ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay." he mocked.

.

Hogwarts' Gardens, 16:57

When she needed time alone with her thoughts, Beatrice Wood would sit by the lake, no matter the weather. Although it was a cold winter day, Rose knew she would find her there since no one had seen her.

"Aren't you cold?"

Beatrice smiled to her friend who had just sat next to her.

"I'm fine. You?"

Rose chuckled. "You know, the usual…"

"Talk to me, Rose." she murmured. "I hate to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Pretending you are_ fine_."

Rose sighed in defeat. "I'm confused. And I miss _him_."

_Him. _Of course, this was about _him:_ Scorpius Malfoy.

"Then talk to him."

She shook her head. "I can't. It's worse when I talk to him. I don't want us to be friends, B. You're supposed to care for your friends; you're supposed to understand them no matter what they tell you or how long you have to listen."

"And you don't feel that way about him?"

"I can't stay away from him. I hate him every time he's being indifferent or distant, when he breaks up with some girl and immediately finds someone else. He can hurt me too easily, and friends don't do that." She answered sadly. "You're not supposed to be attracted to your friends, Beatrice."

In response the other girl put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. "You're afraid he might not feel the same, huh?" she asked knowingly.

But Rose's words surprised her. "I'm afraid he _does_."

"What?"

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't told you anything that's been going on lately. But these past few months have been really hard. I was so confused and it made me an awful friend, B and I'm sorry."

And with that, she started talking about everything that had happened since November. She told Beatrice about her feelings, her hidden thoughts, her fears. When she finished, Beatrice pulled back to examine her best friend's face.

"Are you telling me that Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts' Playboy, who doesn't believe in love, has feelings for you?"

Rose hesitated. "Well, he hasn't told me so, B and…"

But Beatrice interrupted her, pretty much ignoring her words. "And you're also telling me that you have feelings for him - your enemy of at least seven years - too. And that the school's most heartless idiot can actually be _nice_. But for some reason, some _stupid_ reason, you are _still_ dating Michael, who, by the way, is a very good boy and has nothing to do with yours and Malfoy's issues."

"I…" Rose's voice faltered.

"And what was that kiss about? Don't you people have other ways to push each other away besides hurting each other's feelings?"

At this point Rose was about to cry. She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears at her friend's words, and whispered: "Why are you so mature, B?"

Beatrice smiled weakly. "I don't know. I guess I should have been a Ravenclaw." And then she laughed. "But _one_ of us has to be mature, don't you think?"

Rose chuckled softly. "Right."

"I guess I have to answer your questions now." she murmured after some moments of silence.

"You don't have to answer, Rose. You just have to consider them."

"But I have! That's what I've been doing the past few days, _considering_." She sighed. "I've spent the past six years hating him. And all of a sudden, he is nice and funny and wants to spend time with me. And I realize that what I'm feeling for him is definitely not hate anymore, not even something friendly. But it's hard to accept it and it's even harder to trust him. It's… I… I'm scared." she concluded.

"You know it's not so bad to risk some things once in a while…"

Rose shrugged. "I guess."

"Think about it some more, okay? And about Michael…" Beatrice said kindly.

"Okay." Rose nodded. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Like what?"

"Like anything. Tell me something I don't know."

Beatrice laughed. "Albus asked me out."

Rose stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "I said yes… I'm not sure about it though."

Rose smiled. "Remember when I was talking to you about him and you got mad because you thought he didn't like you at all?"

"Yes and that's why…"

"Well, he liked you. A lot. He was just afraid of your reaction and couldn't show it to you."

It was Beatrice's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

Rose nodded and laughed.

.

Head Boy's Room, 19:43

"You're not allowed to smoke at school, you know that?"

Scorpius Malfoy didn't even flinch at his best-friend's unexpected arrival. Having a drag on his cigarette, he responded without even turning to look at him.

"There are plenty of things I'm not allowed to do, and yet I do them, Potter. Remember in which house I am?"

Albus Potter smirked. "Mind if I join you?"

He just shrugged.

"I asked Beatrice out." he noted in a cool voice, after sitting on the floor next to his friend.

Scorpius turned to look at him. "Finally."

When Albus glared at him, he just smiled and added. "I'm just joking. Good for you, man."

"Thanks. I guess I decided to be a Slytherin."

"Being unable to express your feelings doesn't make you less of a Slytherin." Scorpius noticed. "I'd say it makes you more of one."

"Maybe."

_He's right. It's probably one of the reasons I got sorted in Slytherin. And him too. We're all clearly emotionally stunted._

"I'm in love with Rose."

Scorpius' voice interrupted his thoughts, making him choke when inhaling the smoke.

"What?" Albus asked in a trembling voice, from both anger and surprise.

"I'm in love with Rose." he repeated.

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Which Rose? My cousin Rose?"

"Yes, Albus, your cousin Rose, whom I spent the past 6 years hating."

He was awfully calm. Like he was… certain?

"You're kidding me, right? This is just a fucking joke!" Albus exclaimed.

Scorpius sighed.

"Come on, Malfoy! You said it yourself: you spent the past six years hating her and this current one trying to tolerate her! I mean, that's crazy; _you_ are Scorpius Malfoy, you don't fall in love! You just fool around. And you hate my family! They're all nerve-racking, idiotic, arrogant people, remember?"

"I know, Al. I do. It's just… I don't know… I care about her. I mean, I really care. And I know I don't know the best ways to show it, but I'm a selfish person and like you said… it's never happened before. But I'm attracted to her in more ways than one; she's smart and nice and caring. And she's quite pretty. I mean, sure, she's not the gorgeous type of a girl I usually hook up with, but she's beautiful and she has a nice smile….And yes, I hate your family, just as your family hates me. That's the only thing that stopped me… but not anymore."

Albus was just staring - his mouth wide open. "Merlin's pants. You _are_ in love! _Scorpius Malfoy_ is in _love_!"

Scorpius sighed once again. "Love is a big word, Al. It's something important to me. You know I'm not that kind of person, and that I've never considered being able to become this person. But… why not?"

"Wow. Wow. Wow. I have no words really."

"That's just lame, Potter." Scorpius said hiding a laugh.

"Okay. But you can't blame me." Albus smiled. "So, what's the problem?"

Scorpius seemed surprised. "I haven't mentioned any problem."

"Sure. You never talk. But neither have you and Rose the past few days…" he said meaningfully. "And she's still dating a certain someone… _else_."

"Right. Well, honestly, I don't know what her problem is. She's been distant since I told her I wanted to talk to her. And you know what she did? She kissed me and left. Yeah, it was a first. So, I guess she's just being stubborn for some reason. Probably because I've been a jerk to her."

"She's not wrong. But if she likes you, if she _truly_ likes you… she won't be like that for long. Trust me, I know Rose, and she may seem stubborn, but she always wants to do the right thing." He stopped then, looking shocked with understanding.

"What?" Scorpius asked curious.

"That's it! She wants to do the right thing and you are not the right thing! You are a Malfoy. And our entire family hates you. And she doesn't want to let them down… Yeah, that makes sense."

"That's stupid!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I don't want to let my family down either, but I care enough for her to give it a shot!"

"Calm down, Malfoy." Albus' tone was serious. "Let her do what she wants. It would kill her if she disappointed anyone. But at the same time it would kill her if she disappoints herself. I really think you should let her decide. Be friendly, okay? And if it's meant to be, it will happen one day."

"Stop being a Hufflepuff girl, Potter." Scorpius smirked. "Try being a Slytherin for a change."

"And _you_, don't be a _Slytherin_ to my cousin. Because you'll hurt her and she doesn't deserve it. Do we understand each other?"

"I know, Albus. I know." he murmured.

"That's not an appropriate answer but I trust you." Albus said in a calmer tone and smile. _Unbelievable, yet true. These two fell in love._

.

Gryffindor Common Room, 20:36

Rose walked into the Gryffindor common room, still uncertain of what to do. Michael was sitting by the fire and seemed skeptical. Once she spotted him, she went and sat down next to him.

He just looked at her, like he was expecting her to talk first. But she didn't; she just sighed and stared at the fire.

"This isn't you, Rose. You were always self-assured and ready to make the right decision. This isn't you." he murmured.

She looked at him. He was right. Beatrice was right too. She was acting irresponsibly. She couldn't let life just flow for once. She had to control everything, and to think for hours before making a decision. But that had left her even more confused.

"Michael, I…" she started.

But he interrupted her. "I know what you've come to say. But I'm going to ask you to think about it once more. Not for me - we're done, I know that - but for you. Because whatever he might say or do, whatever may happen between you two, he's still going to be a Malfoy."

She tried to say something, but he stopped her.

"I'm not talking about families or reputations here, Rose. I'm talking about character and way of thinking."

He got up and kissed her cheek. "Think about it."

.

Heads' Dormitory, 21:34

Rose was so tired. Everything was so confusing, and Michael's words were the worst of all. She went into her room and turned to close the door. Across the hall she could see Scorpius' room - he had left his door open.

He was studying, and surprisingly the view of him trying to think calmed her down. She stared at him for a while, until he raised his head and looked at her. She smiled, and after a moment of surprise, he smiled back.

That was enough for her. Closing the door, she knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**2 last things and 3+ people I need to thank**

**1) 2 more chapters to go!**

**2) I'm turning graphical but... REVIEW!**

**1) A big thanks to Erie (_Draco's Angelic Godess_) for being the wonderful and quick beta reader she is.**

**2) Another huge "thank you" to _lforever4 _for her wonderful advices, corrections and support. :))**

**3) My dear friend, Ellie who was very supportive with this story and heard me planning and whining about it for hours. Also, I want to thank her for reading and telling me "Will these two get together or something?" ;)**

**4) Each one of you who is reviewing:)) _You'll get cookies when I finish the story:p_**


	14. No more lies

**Well, hello my dearest readers! If this isn't a quick update (from me who update once every two months:p) then what is it?**

**I really think you'll be satisfied with this chapter;)**

**

* * *

**

No More Lies

**.**

Heads' Dormitory, 23:07

_No more lies._

That's what Scorpius Malfoy was thinking when (after finishing his potions essay) he got up to close the door. Rose's door was closed across the hall, but the view of it reminded him of the smile she gave him a couple of hours earlier.

He wasn't the type of person who stayed up on a Saturday night reading, but he had to do something to get his mind off of Rose Weasley. He didn't even consider himself pathetically lovestruck anymore because –as confusing and ironic as it may be—he was in love with the one person he had despised.

Looking at the closed door in front of him, he realized he wanted to clear things up. He wanted to talk, even if she didn't. He wanted to hear her say that she preferred them to stay friends, for whatever reason she had. That was the only way to be himself again; he had to know if that door was actually closed to him.

He checked his watch. It had been hours since she had came so she was probably asleep. He could talk to her tomorrow or during a patrol. Knowing that, he still couldn't fight the urge that made him walk to her room and, careful not to make much noise, open the door, with not a single idea of what he would do next.

She was awake, lying on her side - still wearing her school uniform, a sceptical look in her eyes. She turned her head to the door when she heard it open. He stood there staring at her, making her sit up, surprised. With one last look at her face, he walked inside and sat next to her.

Neither of them spoke. Scorpius was staring at the ground, suddenly uncertain, while Rose was staring at him, a worried look on her face. Sighing, she placed a hand at the back of his head, caressing the edges of his short hair. Without really turning his head, he looked at her face, searching her eyes. What he saw startled him; never before had he seen them so clear and honest.

Closing his eyes, he let her take him in her arms and press her head to his neck.

"I'm sorry, Scorp." She whispered against his skin. "I was… I was just scared."

He squeezed her arm and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Rosie."

They didn't apologize only for what had happened the past few days. They apologized for years of incomprehensible hate and awful insults. And somehow the words themselves felt like redemption.

He pulled back after a while and examined her face. And just by that, by his look, by seeing him being cautious with her, Rose understood. It didn't matter what their parents had done. It didn't even matter how different they were. At this moment she stopped being scared. She decided it was time to take a risk, she realised Beatrice was right. She had spent all night thinking about it, yet all she needed was Scorpius to look her in the eyes. She didn't care if Michael was right. She didn't care about what had happened between her and Scorpius; or how he usually acted towards people. All that mattered was that consistent feeling that pulled her to him, even if he would destroy her.

So, she smiled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tried but failed to say anything. Instead he pulled some hair that had escaped her bun behind her eyes. And then she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was nothing like the kisses they had shared before. It was still passionate, but it wasn't rushed or rough. It was chaste and sweet; they were careful not to break something they had fought so hard to create.

He pulled back a little, leaning his forehead against hers.

"We'll get through this." _We'll get through anything._

She understood. "I know."

And he kissed her again. His hands were caressing her face, her neck, her shoulders; even his hands were careful, never demanding - not anymore - and that made her shiver.

Rose Weasley had found what every girl wanted. And she had found it in Scorpius Malfoy.

.

**Sunday, the 3****rd**** of February, 2024**

The first thing she saw, when she woke up that morning, was Hogwarts' garden covered in snow. The first thing she felt, was the warmth of a blanket she certainly hadn't pulled last night. And the first thing she heard was his breath beside her.

Smiling, she tried to turn towards him - _tried_ because his shirt was too big for her and his arms wrapped around her. Therefore, the shirt was caught somewhere in the process, making her lie flat on her back and snort.

Scorpius laughed at her clumsiness and pulled his hands away from her.

"Merlin, woman!" He exclaimed, still laughing. "You really need to eat something!"

Rose grinned playfully at him. "But I do eat. Remember?"

He made a face of fake disgust. "I had managed to forget, but unfortunately you reminded me."

She shrugged and sat up, yawning.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him, noticing him smirk.

"You, Weasley." The way he spoke scared her for a moment, until he grinned and continued. "Sleeping with a guy you haven't even dated…"

She smirked back at him. "And I was thinking about you, Malfoy… cuddling... really?"

"We… I wasn't cuddling!" he sounded offended.

"Really? What were you doing then? Staring at me? Like a love-struck boy?" she mocked, but with no bitterness in her voice.

He sat up too, and smirked at her again. "If you don't like it, I can stop it."

She smiled shyly. "You know I do."

He smiled too caressing her hair. "Not really. It's not like we _talked_ things out…"

She looked at him surprised. "I didn't know you were the talking type…"

"I'm not." He said seriously. "But it's good saying a few words once in a while. If we _are_ doing this seriously…"

She nodded and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I'm really talkative."

He shook his head. "You don't really help yourself by reminding me that stuff." He joked and pulled her against his chest.

They were really giving themselves a shot. They were _together_. And they were both determined to make it work. In their very own way.

.

Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, 10:11

Beatrice Wood was a very observant person, except for when Albus Potter - the only person she would never understand - had something to do with the situation. But when Rose and Scorpius entered the Great Hall, Albus was securely away, half- asleep at the Slytherin table; and she was able to realize that something about the two of them was different.

It wasn't just the fact that they were finally talking again. It was how they were looking at each other. They weren't holding hands, nor were they acting like lovebirds. But they had honest smiles, and she could guess although far away, that they had honest eyes too.

When Brown approached and scowled at them, as everybody understood from their faces, Rose seemed pissed off but Scorpius ignored her. And that was surprising. All he did was cheerfully stroll to the Slytherin Table like nothing had ever happened. And that meant that he had found himself, the person he was before Christmas.

And although Beatrice Wood never really liked Scorpius Malfoy, she was glad he was back.

.

Great Hall, Entrance, 10:13

They had just made it in time for breakfast. However, since it was Sunday, most students woke up late and the Great Hall was full.

"Yes, we had a wonderful night. Now, how much can I take until I kill your family?" he was telling her.

"_Kill my family?_ What makes you think you'll beat them?" She joked, still laughing.

"Please," he answered somewhat coyly.

They smiled to each other and were ready to head to their tables when a cough stopped them.

"Of course," Rose murmured, turning around to meet Headmistress Brown's contemptuous eyes.

Lavender coughed once again to clear her voice. "I'm not sure what you two are talking about, but I'd like to make sure that the killing won't take place in _my_ school."

Scorpius fought back a chuckle as he formally replied, "Of course, Headmistress. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so. I wouldn't like the Heads to be planning pranks of any kind. At least not now that you finally managed to get along."

Rose rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. It's been months, yet Brown was there again, ready to destroy her good mood. What was she doing here, anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be at her table or something?

"What can we do for you, Headmistress?" she finally asked, managing to use a cold voice.

She smiled, "McMillan gets detention for punching Creevy. You would have noticed if you had arrived earlier… I want one of you to watch him while the other one does patrol with a prefect tonight. I guess I can trust you with deciding who's doing what." She finished and headed to her table.

To Rose's surprise, Scorpius' first reaction once the Headmistress was far away, was a loud laugh and it had been a long time since the last time he had laughed that much.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"Nothing," he smiled, "I just missed her."

Rose rolled her eyes once again and sighed when he kissed her cheek and headed to his table cheerfully, leaving her to do the same.

.

Great Hall, Slytherin Table, 10:28

"What's that stupid grin about?" Blaise Zabini Jr. asked his friend when he sat between him and Albus - who was still yawning - at the Slytherin table.

"Nothing," Scorpius answered coolly. "Just Brown making stupid comments again."

"And?" Blaise Jr. murmured lazily. "You need a pain in the ash, Malfoy?"

To everyone's surprise there was no sarcastic reply from Scorpius. Just a smile. "Something like that, Zabini."

"Then you shouldn't worry. You've got Weasley for that."

Albus looked at his friends, suddenly awake.

"Did you guys work things out?" he asked Scorpius.

He nodded, still smiling.

"Expected," Blaise Jr. commented, really uninterested in the conversation.

_Damn, he looks stupid. _Albus thought.

"Finally." Noticing Scorpius' sudden frown he added: "And I'm _not_ kidding!"

.

Gryffindor Table, 10:32

"Hey, Rosie!" Albus cheerful voice was heard before Beatrice could say anything. He sat down between the two of them, smiling sweetly at her before turning to his cousin. "Anything you need to tell me?"

Rose continued ignoring both her friend and Albus as they exchanged a look full of meaning. "If you didn't know, you wouldn't ask, Albus," she answered as coolly as she could.

Beatrice chuckled.

"What?" the Slytherin boy asked in an annoyed tone.

Shegrinned , "Nothing. It's just nice to see the normal you. While I'm in front of you, I mean. Because you usually stutter and ignore me or act stupid…"

Albus grimaced, "You'll never let me forget this, will you?"

"I just find it odd."

Rose smirked, "Albus, my dear little cousin…"

"We're the same age, Rose," He reminded her with an eye-roll, but she ignored him once again.

"…why you don't tell Beatrice why you act that way?" she finished with a satisfied tone.

"Because I'm here for you at the moment. Beatrice and I will discuss our personal matters on our date on Saturday."

"Merlin, Albus. She's actually blushing! And you're grinning like a fool! Not that I wasn't aware of that, but… B! You're _really_ blushing!"

Beatrice hid her embarrassment behind a scowl. "And you, Rose, are acting like the girls you make fun of. So, why don't you let him speak and we can all move on with our lessons afterwards?"

Rose sighed in defeat. "What?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Scorpius said that you two had sorted things out. I believed this would make you happy," Albus asked, concerned by her almost angry tone.

"You're ruining my mood!" she murmured.

"Oh. Okay then. I can keep going with that," he joked, receiving_ not_ another angry look, but a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy, Rosie," he smiled back.

"I'm glad you're my cousin, Al."

After a while, Albus shook his head. "Let's stop the love outburst right here. I think I'll vomit," he murmured before getting up to leave.

"Wanna have a girls' talk?" Beatrice asked in a suggestive tone, once he was away - causing a wave of hysterical laughter to overcome Rose.

"Always," she finally managed to answer.

Heads' Common Room, 20:23

Rose was studying in the common room when she heard Scorpius enter. He sat on the couch in front of her, and she cast him a smile before continuing her practice in silent transfiguration spells.

"You study too much," he told her.

"It's just because I'm anxious; NEWTs are close." She sighed, but soon her expression changed into another smile. "But today I even had a _girls talk_, so…"

He chuckled.

"Oh, and a cousin outburst; Albus was pretty fun to listen to actually."

He stared at her, sceptical, before asking;

"Why is Albus the only member of your family who is giving me death stares and _advice_?"

"Because I haven't told them?" he examined her face, surprised from her tone. He realized it was anxiety and confusion when he saw her biting her lip and staring at him in anticipation.

Scorpius simply smirked. "That's great."

"Really?" she asked, worried this time.

"Yep," he comforted her, standing up and moving to her side of the table.

"I mean," she continued blurting out, "I didn't want to upset them for no reason. It's not like I don't trust you, or I don't think our relationship will last, but you know my family and they make a mountain out of…"

"Merlin, you talk too damn much!" he interrupted.

Rose blushed. "Umm, I was just…"

But this time she was silenced by his lips on hers, and his hands on her neck and face.

"Stop worrying." He murmured, pulling back slightly. "Just stop it. I trust you, I _know_ you trust _me_, so it doesn't really matter how, when or…"

But this time it was _her_ lips, _her_ demanding hands and fingers curling around his hair that silenced him.

"You know…" she murmured against his lips, pushing her wand and books away, "sometimes, _you_ talk too damn much."

* * *

**1) Change of plans (and mind): 2 more chapters _and _an epilogue to go!**

**2) Zilions of "thank you" to:**

**- Erie (_Fiyero's Angel_) who is with me from the beginning of this story and always helps a lot:)**

**- Lida (_forever4_) whose comments and advices always help and give me new ideas:) She's also very excited about this story and that's _very _important to me:))**

**- To my friends, Sue (_luna_) and Ellie with whom I discussed all my worries about this and took a batch of great advices:) I love you, girls! (and I wait for lovely FB feedback, 'kay?)**

**- To everyone who is reviewing.**

**3) I'm repeating myself, I know. _REVIEW_!**


	15. Wonderful Days

**Wonderful Days**

**.**

**Tuesday, the 13****th**** of February, 2024**

**.**

Head's Common Room, 20:43

"Malfoy."

"Damn, Weasley! Don't you ever knock?" Scorpius exclaimed angrily; he had almost managed to perform one of the hardest NEWT spells, but Hugo's voice made him lose his concentration.

"This is the Head's common room, Malfoy. I don't have to knock if I have something important to report."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk with my sister. It's about Gryffindor matters… None of your business."

Scorpius bit his lips hard in order to restrain himself. He had promised Rose that he would be nice to her family. _Well, that will actually require work…_

"So, do you know where she is?" Hugo asked in the same arrogant tone.

"Why would I?"

"Let's see… You are the Head Boy, you practically live together and… you seem pretty _close _lately…"

_Hugo Weasley being a smartass; yep, that's all I need!_

Instead of telling him off, Scorpius chose to ignore him.

"She might be with the prefects. You can wait for her there. _Silently_," he added.

Hugo nodded and sat. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Soon the door opened and Rose burst in.

"Those kids are just stupid! As soon as they become prefects, they think they are the smartest people alive!" she signed.

"Like Malfoy, here?"

Scorpius ignored Hugo's words once more. "Weasley has something to _report. _I guess it's how annoying he is but…" he commented.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What is it, Hugo?"

"Come outside with me and I'll tell you."

Scorpius chortled. "Yes, Rose, go. It would be _fatal_ for me to hear Gryffindor's secrets."

Hugo snorted.

"Come on, Hugo."

Once they were outside, Rose impatiently huffed at her brother. "What is all this about?"

"I just wanted to talk to you privately. And he was there, so I told him I had something to report."

Rose sighed. "Boys…"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you… what's going on with the two of you? You guys have been getting a bit _too _close lately."

"Hugo…" she started. "We are just being civil with each other. I mean we are Heads! And he's not that bad if you get to know him…"

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Is that Albus talking, or you? And how can Malfoy be good? I mean he's _Malfoy_, Rose!"

"What about that?" she bit back angrily.

Hugo seemed honestly confused. "What do you mean?"

But Rose had already left. Once in the room, she sat next to Scorpius who placed his wand on the table with a sigh.

"Am I ever going to learn this spell?" he asked, without any hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry."

"What happened?" he asked. "You were yelling," he added, noticing her glare.

"He's asking about me and you. "

"And?" he prompted her to continue.

"And the usual."

He smiled. "You know I don't care, don't you?"

"_I _care!" she emphasized.

He pushed some curls behind her ear.

"Thanks." His voice was barely a whisper but she caught it and kissed him tenderly, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Rose?" he asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"You can tell them if you want. And you don't have to tell them if you don't want, okay? I don't mind. As long as I don't have to talk to them."

Rose smiled to him. "Thanks. I'm not sure about it, yet. They tend to meddle a lot. And I have no intention to announce it to them. Let them find out!"

"Okay," he murmured, resting his head against hers and taking hold of her hand.

"So, what have the prefects done to you?"

.

**Wednesday, the 14****th**** of February, 2024**

**.**

Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, 08:58

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rosie!" Beatrice exclaimed happily kissing her best-friend on the cheek.

"What?"

"What 'what'? Is what I see in your face confusion? Rose, it's the fourteenth of February! Haven't you and Scorpius planned anything?"

"Like what?"

Beatrice raised an eyebrow." Okay, darling. If this was anyone but Malfoy, I'd say he was planning some kind of surprise for you. But being the arrogant, uncaring idiot he usually is…"

She sighed. "He's not, okay? And Valentine's Day, B, really? I thought you were too mature for that…"

She smirked. "Sure I am. But Albus isn't!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

Slytherin Table, 09:02

"No, Albus. I'm _not _getting her a present! That's just lame," Scorpius exclaimed.

"What's lame?" Blaise Jr, who had just sat at the table, asked.

Albus turned to him for help. "You know how it's Valentine's Day today, Blaise?"

"Really? Thanks for reminding me, man!"

"See?"

Albus rolled his eyes and continued. "Okay, let me clear things up for you: you are in a _relationship_. It is stupid, of course it is. But you have to do it. It's one of the little things that are really fun if you get to actually do them!"

Scorpius snorted. "Let me clear things up for _you_: I really like Rose but I'm not going to change who I am for her, okay?"

"She'll get pissed!" Albus warned him while Zabini nodded in agreement.

He shrugged. "I don't care!"

Albus glared at him but Scorpius ignored him.

.

Hogwarts Library, 19:34

After a tiring day of lessons, Scorpius always knew where to find Rose: continuing to study in the library.

Once he entered, he headed to the table where she usually sat; between history books and the restricted session.

"Hey!"

She smiled to him. "I'm _so_ glad you came!"

"Really? I didn't know you miss me so much," he joked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I want a book named Healing Potions. It's on the last shelf of row 15, at the right corner. Will you bring it to me, _please_?" she asked, accenting the last word.

"You think I'll fall for this, _shortie_? Go cast a spell and get it for yourself."

"What a gentleman!" she mocked. "And what a smart person! You think I wouldn't have got it with the spell if I could? Or have you forgotten how pissed Patil gets when we use spells on her books?" she finished angrily

"Right," he murmured and got up, making her smile.

When he returned he handed her the book and sat back to his chair, closing his eyes.

"Careful, baby," he muttered. "I might believe you are using me."

She shot him a 'you-are-being-lame' look but, noticing his closed eyes, she left the book down and watched him. He looked so calm and peaceful with that smirk out of his face. She smiled at her thoughts and, leaning close to him, she tenderly kissed his cheek and returned to her work.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see her there. Unfortunately, she had already started studying.

"I didn't get you a present," he simply said.

"What for?" she appeared uncertain till realization appeared at her face. "Oh!" she only said unsure of what to tell him.

"It's just that I don't believe in the whole… thing. St. Valentine's Day," he scowled. "And I'm sorry but I just can't play this part. The fluffy one, not the boyfriend one," he corrected himself making her chuckle. "But if you want me to… do whatever people do today, we can try, okay?"

In response Rose crashed her lips on his and kissed him passionately as her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and her body came closer to his.

"Rose... Rosie… we are in the library," he told her, after breaking the kiss; his hands still in her hair.

She pulled back. "Sorry." Taking a moment to catch her breath she continued: "But I don't want you to do anything for me. I want you to be who you are. And I don't care about the stupid holiday anyway!"

Scorpius smiled. "You are great."

"You're not bad yourself."

.

**Tuesday, the 19****th**** of March, 2024**

Potions Class, 10:32

"No, you're not doing it right. You should _first_ add the roots and then the flowers."

Rose sighed. "I know, okay? I know! If you just let me do it without commenting all the time, I'll _do_ it!"

He seemed irritated. "Fine! I'm just trying to help here, but if you don't want me to, that's just fi…"

"No! You're not trying to help! You are trying to prove to me that you know how to make the potion better than me!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"Why would I do that?" Scorpius answered with a smirk.

"Because that's what you do! But you have to stop it because we are partners and I'll mess up with the potion anyway!" she replied, unable to be that angry anymore.

"Okay, dear. Don't get pissed off, okay?"

"Okay. Just shut up and let me work."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

.

**Saturday, the 23****rd**** of March, 2024**

Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks, 11:23

Rose checked her watch nervously. She was late. Twenty-three minutes, actually.

"Do you usually stand people up on first dates?" someone said from a table beside her with a hint of laughter in his voice.

She turned around. "Scorpius," she started, "I'm _so _sorry! Honestly. I wanted to come on time, and I know how we said this was supposed to be like a real first date because just now we found a Hogsmeade weekend without Head Duties so we could go on a real date, but they were these first years and they were hexing each other and I'm _so _sorry!" she gushed, trying to catch her breath.

He laughed, got up and pulled her in a bear hug, kissing her hair.

"It's okay, darling - I'm not mad. Relax."

"Really?" she asked, pulling slightly away, "Albus told me that you want everyone to come right on time! And… I've pretty much stood you up…"

"Forgiven," he told her, using his wand to pull a chair for her to sit.

Rose smiled and sat down. "Have I ever told you, you are great?"

Scorpius smirked. "Thousands of girls have."

Rose rolled her eyes, as a grimace appeared in her face. "You are _so _funny," she mocked.

He laughed. "I'm just being honest."

But she pulled away, murmuring: "Whatever."

"You know I'm joking, right?"

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Just don't, okay?"

"But you didn't get to listen how it ends… I had a great line, planned for this," he hinted - a smile playing on his lips.

She bit her lip, pretending not to care. "If it's so great, Mister, say it!"

Smirking, Scorpius leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear; "But it never mattered as much as the moment you said it…"

Rose closed her eyes. "That's what you usually say to girls?"

"Have I ruined the mood?" he questioned, afraid for the first time that she could be really mad.

"You are trying really hard…" she muttered, before opening her eyes. "But I think I'll give you a second chance."

He grinned and hugged her. "Okay, baby: let me show you what a great date I've planned for you!"

* * *

**I couldn't be more grateful for Erie and Lida. One beta reads, the other makes comments and they are _both so _supportive! Thank you so much girls!**

**I hope, my dear readers, that you liked this chapter. 2 more to go and a epilogue. I think:p**

**I'll repeat myself once again: Leave a review- it's important!**


	16. You'll never get to Heaven

**You'll never get to Heaven**

.

**Wednesday, the 27****th**** of March, 2024**

.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 13.57

She knew she should have been at the Great Hall, talking with her friends and whining about lessons and NEWTs not kissing some 'slimy Slytherin' in an empty classroom.

But he didn't seem that slimy anymore. He had stopped being slimy about 15 days ago. How was it even possible to have ever thought that this boy hated her? He was so sweet with her, so honest, so not-a-Slytherin that she couldn't even recall why she had whined about his behavior to her.

All of a sudden, in 2 weeks she started liking him, she started finding interesting and attractive so many things about him. First of all he was a funny person, a nice guy to hang out with and a caring boyfriend. Then he was brave enough to explain her that the reason he acted like that the past few years had been his fear to actually talk to her. You don't meet a Slytherin willing to admit that every day.

But the best thing about him was the way he kissed her. The way he looked at her. Passionately yet kindly, in a unique way.

She liked the way he murmured her name between their kisses or when he wanted to talk to her. He would lean to down to her ear and would use her whole name, no nicknames, no small talk.

_Beatrice._

And it wasn't too much, it wasn't weird. It sounded _perfect_.

Yes, Albus Potter was a great boyfriend and he was perfect for her. And that was enough to make her handle Rose' knowing smiles and Malfoy's jokes.

.

Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, 14.14

"Hi, B." Rose greeted her best-friend cheerfully. "What happened to your hair, clothes and… lips?" she added conspiratorially.

In response she just straightened her skirt and sat down.

Rose laughed. "Unbelievable, but it looks like you two sorted things out."

"Looks who's talking!"

In response Rose just shrugged, before turning serious.

"I'm going to tell my brother."

"Tell him _what_?"

She grimaced. "You know… about me and Scorpius. I think I should tell Hugo. He was asking me about that the other day…"

Beatrice nodded. "What does Mal…Scorpius think about that?"

"He told me to do whatever I want, as long as I leave him out of this."

"Yeah, that's how mature people react…"

"B…" she sighed. "I can't expect him to start liking them all of a sudden. Nor can I ask from him to change who he is."

"Okay, fine. Oh, and _good luck_."

.

Great Hall, Entrance, 14.24

When Scorpius entered the Great Hall that evening he knew something was different. No one actually told him but he was unlucky enough to enter just in time to hear Hugo Weasley yelling:

"You… what?"

He was sitting at the Gryffindor table staring at his sister; his face full of surprise. Rose, on the other hand, appeared certain and impatient.

_She told him, _Scorpius realized. He tried to catch her eyes and offer his support but she had focused her full attention to her brother. And she didn't look like someone who needed help; her fingers were already taping at the table and her eyebrow was raised threateningly.

While staring at the two, he happened to catch someone else's eye: Michael Finnegan had a look similar to Rose's at his face. Only that it was directed towards him.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. Like he cared what Michael Finnegan thought. Or what Hugo Weasley did. _Screw them, screw them all._

.

"You… what?" Hugo exclaimed, looking shocked.

Rose raised an eyebrow at her brother's reaction, taping her fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for him to calm down. Beatrice, on the other hand, was trying hard to restrain her laughter.

"Rose…" Michael Finnegan considered this a good moment to interfere.

"Michael. I kind of have a serious conversation here. Do you mind waiting a little bit?" she told him with a smile.

"Actually, Rose, I do!" he muttered angrily. "I couldn't but hear what you told him and… are you serious, Rose? Dating Malfoy? Have you lost your mind?"

"Perhaps," she answered in the same tone. "But it doesn't matter. And it's definitely not your business!"

He raised an eyebrow ironically.

She sighed. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? I've been stupid… Me, you… my mistake. And I'm really sorry, I understood how silly I have been, how manipulative and awful. And I'm usually not this honest but I owe you this. That's all I have to tell you, I wish I could fix it but I can't," she breathed out, voicing her thoughts for the first time after months.

"Okay," he murmured. "I got it. But in my opinion… what you are doing now is stupid. I can't change your mind, but I hope Hugo will."

And with that he left. Rose bit her lip, trying to pull back some tears, before turning her attention back to her brother.

"Are you serious?" Hugo managed to say after minutes.

"Yes."

"Dating? You and Malfoy are dating?"

"Yes."

"Dad will try to kill you. Mum will have the urge to kill you. But James, Fred and Roxanne… they _will _kill you!"

She chuckled. "Look, Hugo… I haven't told anyone but you. And well, you are my brother, and you seemed worried the other day."

"Albus?" he interrupted.

"Yes, Albus and B know, if that's what you mean. But I really don't want to start telling people. It's better if they just find out."

"I see."

"Hugo, please. This is really important for me. I don't know where it's headed or what it means but I feel sure with Scorpius. Not… confused anymore. I don't ask you to be ecstatic for me. Just…"

"Be civil," he completed and Rose nodded. "I know, big sister. I'll…_try_? I guess…"

She smiled and hugged him over the table, managing to mess up her uniform.

"Some things never change," Hugo laughed and Rose followed him soon afterwards.

.

Potions Classroom, 17.45

"Will you cut the roots?" Rose asked him, her face hidden in the book.

Scorpius smirked. "Already done."

She stopped stirring and looked at him, smiling. "Okay. I guess we should put them in now, and it will be done."

"How many times have you stirred?"

She raised an eyebrow. "As many as I had to."

He bit his lip, trying not to retor. "Fine."

Once they added the roots, the potion took the emerald color they expected. Rose smiled.

"See? You have to trust me."

"You know I do."

"Anyway," she started, "I told Hugo, today."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"You don't want to know what he said?"

"You'll tell me anyway, won't you?"

And she chuckled, shaking her head with disapproval.

"Tell me."

"He was surprised and freaked out but now that I'm thinking about it he didn't actually say anything." She shrugged her shoulders.

He smiled to her.

"And then Michael…" she started but she didn't know how to continue. "I just feel guilty."

"Oh, don't. You just have to have a little bit of Slytherin in you," he joked, caressing her hand.

She grinned widely. "Sweet Merlin, what a person!"

.

**Saturday, the 30****th**** of March, 2024**

**.**

Dungeons, 19.06

_Scorpius,_

_They arrested J. T. Jenking, the man who murdered Draco. The trial is this week._

_I hope you are alright._

_Grandfather_

"Incendio."

Scorpius burned the letter as soon as he read it, not allowing himself to actually think what his grandfather had written. Instead he turned his attention to Hugo Weasley who was cleaning the mess he and his friend- Aaron… something- had created trying to pull a prank. Unfortunately for them, fortunately for Scorpius who had no intention to listen to Headmistress' whining about it, they had been caught.

"I'm done, Malfoy."

He snorted. "Well, Weasley that's something widely known."

"Haha… you are so funny," the younger boy mocked. "Why don't you come check my work so we could both get over with it?"

"Oh, I'll have a prefect do it later and call you if something's wrong."

Hugo snorted. "You really like using people, don't you?"

When Scorpius just smirked, he continued. "Like my dear sister? My stupid sister, I might add?"

"What about her?"

"She's being naïve with you, Malfoy. _He's a good guy if you get to know him. Stop judging by names, Hugo._ I can't believe that someone that smart can act that idiotic! You are playing her, it's so obvious."

Instead of getting angry, Scorpius smirked once again. "What if I am? _Everything_ in life is a game."

"Everything?" he asked bewildered.

"Everything, Weasley. You win, you lose. And from everything you have something to win. And I have many things to win from a relationship, hence a relationship with Rose."

Hugo shook his head. "I- I can't believe it! I was right."

Scorpius grimaced. "You are surprised by being right? Your intelligence must be huge, Weasley."

"Shut up!" Hugo's eyes flushed with anger. "You are scum, Malfoy. I was right, James was right! You and your family of Death Eaters who care for no one but themselves. You are evil!"

He laughed. "You are a bad imitation of James Potter, boy. Even he could think of better insults. It must have something to do with your mother and…"

Before he could continue, Rose appeared from the hallway, pointing her wand at them.

"Leave, Hugo," she commanded.

"Rose, I… he… I was right!" her brother managed to say.

"I said LEAVE!" she yelled, her wand and eyes towards Scorpius.

When he left, Scorpius sighed.

"How long were you out there?"

"Long enough to listen to your interesting life theories," she told him forcing a smile.

"I can explain."

She shook her head. "I don't want your explanations. I don't want your excuses. I just want to tell you that you are a horrible person. Worst than I thought you were. I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe I was so naïve, I can't believe Hugo was right and I was wrong, and…" her voice had broken by then and she was close to tears.

"Rosie, listen, I…" he tried to move closer to her but she threatened him with her wand.

"Don't come near me."

He snorted. "Are you going to hex me or something? I thought we got over that."

"And I thought we got over lies! Oops, we were both wrong!" she bit back.

"He provoked me and…" he started explaining but she interrupted him.

"He's not even 16, Scorpius! And like you said so nicely he looks up to James so much that he would do anything he does! Aren't you supposed to be a little- just a _little- _more mature?" she exclaimed, tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

"If you just listen to me…" he tried to reason her.

"And you know what? I don't regret it. I don't regret how I trusted you or anything else that happened between us. Because like that I can prove Al that he was wrong and I was right!"

"Rose, you are being irrational."

Instead of an answer she put her wand back to her pocket and left the hallway.

**Sunday, the 31****st**** of March, 2024**

.

Head's Common Room, 07.30

When he got up, she was already in the common room, sitting by the window- a book open on her lap, staring at the spring sun outside the window.

"Good morning," he said but he got no response, not even a movement to indicate she had heard him.

"Rose?" he tried once again. Still nothing.

"If you expect me to apologize…" he started stubbornly but she interrupted him.

"I don't expect anything, anymore."

He wanted to explain to her, he really did. But Scorpius Malfoy- like every man- was never the one to beg. So he sighed and left the room.

.

Quidditch Pitch, 10.26

"Is something wrong with your eyes, Potter?"

Albus turned towards his best- friend and captain, surprised.

"No," he murmured cautiously.

"Then why can't you catch the bloody Quaffle?"

"Uhh…"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I expect a decent answer, Potter. Something I can understand."

"I had a bad day, Scorpius. Relax a little," he made the mistake to say.

"Relax? You want me to _relax_? You had_ a bad day_? What if you have a bad day the day of the game too? But of course, it's just a game, right _Al_? It just happens to be the final game of the season!"

"Okay, got it; you had a bad day too. I'll forgive you, because I'm merciful. If you apologize."

Scorpius' look became peevish. "Continue the practice for another hour, Potter. Flint, stay with him."

"But…" the other boy complained.

"Potter's fault."

.

Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, 14. 13

"How are my girls?" Albus asked cheerfully, as he sat between Rose and Beatrice for lunch.

Beatrice smiled. "Don't you have a House Table?"

"I do but Scorp was kinda moody today. And Scorp is not to be bothered when he's_ kinda moody_. Rosie, why was Scorp kinda moody?"

Rose simply shrugged.

Beatrice raised an eyebrow. "You don't know or you don't care?"

"Both."

Albus laughed. "Nice relationship."

"We don't have a relationship," was Rose's cold answer.

"But…"

"We broke up," she continued, still starring her food.

"What?" the other two exclaimed together but Rose simply ignored them.

"Maybe you want to give us a reason, Rosie?" Beatrice tried again softly.

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Albus insisted.

"No, I don't want to give you a reason. I just have to tell you, Albus, I was _right_!" she finished pronouncing the word "right" and looked at him for the first time.

"Interesting. About what?" he returned.

"About Scorpius. There's no one more immature or insensitive or… or… simply more _pathetic_ than your dear friend!" she stammered with anger before getting up abruptly and leaving the table and the room.

Beatrice and Albus exchanged a surprised look.

"Let me talk to her…" she decided. "Meanwhile, you can try him." Noticing his expression, she sighed. "No?"

"Malfoy is not the one for talking… and he was _really _angry… but I'll give it a shot."

.

**Wednesday, the 3****rd**** of April, 2024**

.

Head's Common Room, 19.43

It took her three days to manage to find some time to speak with Rose. April Fool's jokes were too many to be handled in one day as Headmistress said and Rose found an opportunity to escape her friends' insistent questions.

That afternoon however, Beatrice walked into the common room and decided to actually speak with her friend. Something was wrong.

She found Rose sitting at the floor, her back at the couch, books all over the floor. She sighed and sat next to her friend.

"Hey, Rosie."

"Remember how you always told me that I shouldn't stay on first impressions? You seemed to believe that there's more in people than what the eye can see. But you were wrong, Beatrice. At least for him… you were wrong," she muttered, speaking more to herself than her.

"What happened?"

"I walked in on him and Hugo fighting. Hugo was saying how stupid I was to trust Scorpius. And he … Scorpius said that he has many things to win from a relationship with me. And he went further, saying that life is a nice game in which he has much to win. Can you believe the boy? But I don't fucking care about his idiotic life theories. He… he almost called my mother a… Can you believe all this was just a… Merlin, I don't even know what it was. I trusted him, B… and all he wanted was… what exactly? Revenge?" she blurted out with a sob.

Beatrice smiled reassuringly and hugged her tightly.

"You see, I'm not only hiding from you and Al the past few days. It's Hugo I don't want to see. I hate his look of pity. Imagine me being the object of pity," she laughed half-heartedly.

"I wish I could day something to make things better, Rosie. But all I can tell you is that he doesn't deserve to have you crying over him."

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back from holidays with a big new chapter for you and a promise for a quick update;)**

**I hope you enjoyed, leave me a lovely review:-***


	17. Take my dreams, spare my soul

**Take my dreams; spare my soul**

.

**Thursday, 4****th**** of April, 2024**

.

Potions Classroom, 10.23

"Rose…" he tried.

"Can you cut those for me?" was her response.

He did as she told him.

"Ready. I wanted to…"

"Put them in and stir," she interrupted him again.

He sighed. "Will you ever talk to me? Or let me talk to you?"

"We're talking, Malfoy."

He gave up.

.

Slytherin Common Room, 13.11

He was surprised to find a wand at his throat. He wasn't surprised to see it belonged to Albus Potter.

"I thought I made myself clear," he said.

Scorpius sighed. Everyone in the common room was looking at them curiously. _Nice_, he thought, _let's make a scene._

"But obviously I haven't. But I can't see what you didn't understand. I'm pretty sure I said something along the lines: _make her shed a tear and you die_. Or not?"

He didn't answer, just continued staring at his friend.

"Or not, Malfoy?" he repeated, pressing the wand against his throat.

"I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Albus exclaimed. "Yes, I suppose telling Hugo about your little plan was a _mistake_."

"I just wanted to piss him off. I know you don't believe me. But Rose is being irrational. I would never… I didn't lie to her."

"Rose?" a girl's voice interrupted them. They both turned to see Jessica Goyle getting up from her place next to the window and walking to them.

"Albus cousin, Rose? What has that pathetic Gryffindor done to you, Scorp…?"

The somewhat seductive tone of her voice made Albus feel disgusted. He raised both his eyebrows at Scorpius, waiting for his reaction but he didn't notice; his full attention was at Jessica.

"Com' on, Jess," he told her in that mocking tone he used so often. "Let's not make a competition to determine the more pathetic of you two. I'm pretty sure you ein. Hmm…" he faked deep thought. "I should tell her that. I'm pretty sure there aren't many things she loses to you. And, by the way, Rose and I are dating," he finished with a smirk.

Her mouth fell open and so did everyone's in the common room. _Dating? Scorpius Malfoy dating Rose Weasley._

"I know how much you guys happen to enjoy shows like this, but it's now over… Al, let's go out," he muttered pulling Albus outside with him and grinning to their 'audience'.

It took Albus a whole minute to stop laughing hysterically.

"That was a nice touch, man… But that doesn't mean I believe you."

Scorpius sighed once again. "Al… I know I've lied to you many times. But you know that I'm not that bad."

"I don't know, Scorpius. Lately, you can't stop surprising me."

He gave him a significant look.

"Fine," Albus decided. "But I'd suggest you to stay away from her."

.

**Friday, the 5****th**** of April, 2024**

.

_Scorp,_

_Hello, honey. How have you been? How is school going?_

_About that last one I'm sure you are doing perfect. Don't read too much, okay? I hope you are doing fine. In your last letter, you seemed pretty concerned about exams but I believe that with concentration during the last days and given your hard work all these years you'll do fine. Don't worry too much._

_Things at home are as you left them. I'm fine, and so are your grandparents. Life is moving normally over here. But, as I think Grandfather informed you, we had a busy week._

_It's fine though._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

_P.S. I know it's pretty late for me to ask that and you probably have plans but… can you meet me at The Three Broomsticks on Sunday? If I'm not wrong this is a Hogsmeade weekend. I will understand if you can't. _

.

**Sunday, the 7****th**** of April, 2024**

.

The Three Broomsticks, 11.43

When Scorpius walked into the Three Broomsticks he wasn't quite sure of what to expect. He hadn't seen his mother since Christmas Holidays and really wanted to talk to her.

"I'm really glad you found time to come, Scorp."

She smiled happily when she saw him.

"Mum," he grinned back. "I'm glad you suggested it."

She hugged him briefly and messed his hair like she always did.

They found a table and sat down.

"How have you been, boy?" she began a light chat.

.

"...her. I mean, Beatrice always wants to play the mature role in everything," Rose said rolling her eyes as she opened the door to the cafeteria.

"You know what I think? I think that you are really lucky she's sick; otherwise, she would kill you for telling me this," Albus joked.

"Yeah…"

They both stopped abruptly when Albus noticed Scorpius sitting with his mother. He turned to his cousin, smiling apologetically.

"I know that you are not exactly fond of him at the moment- despite what I've told you- but I've got to say 'hello'."

Rose nodded, noticing Asteria's eyes falling on her. "Of course, Al."

.

They were discussing school life when he noticed her mother's eyes stopping on someone behind him. He didn't bother to ask and continued talking about NEWTs, certain that she would tell him soon.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

He looked up to see Albus smiling warmly to his mother.

"Hello, Albus, how have you been?" she greeted him, getting up to hug him.

"Great, you?"

"Just fine. You want to sit with us?"

"Oh, I'd love to but I don't want to interrupt. After all, I'm here with my cousin and…"

He couldn't listen anymore; murmuring something like "I'll be back in a minute", he got up and headed to the bar.

.

"So…" Asteria started, pointing Scorpius' chair to Albus. "I think you can stay for a while, since my son will keep company to your cousin… It's her, right? The red-head?"

"Uhh, yeah…" he answered nervously, sitting down. "They are co-Heads, you know, so…"

"Where do I know her from?" she interrupted him.

"Sorry?"

"Your cousin. I've seen her before…"

"I don't know. Maybe at the funeral…" he muttered.

"Of course…" She seemed skeptical for a moment before grinning again. "So, how's school?"

.

She was sitting by the bar, watching some kids playing 'hide and seek' out of the window. Scorpius sat next to her but she didn't react not even when he covered her hand with his.

"Do you trust me, Rose?" he asked.

"Trust is earned," she answered coldly.

"Yes, and you seem to have quite an impression of me to let me earn your trust," he said bitterly.

She glared at him.

"I admit I overreacted with Hugo and it's true, I made a really bad selection of words. But you have to know I didn't mean what I said the way you received it. You really think I could use you like that? I know that in the past few years we said many bad things to each other but things changed. Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons."

"How can you believe all I want is to take revenge, to continue that silly feud we started years ago? I made a mistake, but it's not the one you are obviously accusing me of!"

She didn't answer; instead she insisted on stubbornly staring out of the window. He sighed, ready to get up and leave. This appeared to be a lost game and no matter how much it hurt him, this was a lost game and he had taken too many blows to his pride to stand through another one.

But then, just before getting up, he felt her fingers moving beneath his as she entangled their hands and smiled softly.

"Life was always a game for me," he confessed shyly. "You fight till the end; you give it your best shot hoping you'll end being a winner. That's what I learnt to do, Rose. However, that doesn't mean I don't take things seriously."

"Well, that's plain stupid," she concluded.

He laughed under his breath, unsure of what that statement meant.

"Thank Merlin that I'm not my mother, and I can forgive stupidity."

He raised his head to see her smiling brightly before turning serious again. He watched her getting up and paying for her drink before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Life is not a game, Scorp. If it was… no one would have the strength to move on. We would all be desperate."

She smiled secretively- kissing his cheek- and left the bar nodding to Albus.

.

"What was that?" Albus asked when they met mid-way to his table.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you back together?" he insisted.

"I think," he muttered, moving to sit with his mother.

Meanwhile, Albus followed his cousin outside.

"Rose?" he questioned when he saw her waiting for him.

"He's such a fool," she said in a disappointed tone but Albus noticed she was grinning.

.

"She's a pretty girl," Asteria informed him later, when he least expected it.

"Excuse me?"

"Albus' cousin, the girl in the bar. She's petty. And I believe you are serious about her since you left your mother to talk to her."

Her comment made him blush so he simply nodded, receiving a restrained chuckle from his mother.

"Let's say that's a conversation for another day, huh?"

She sighed, growing serious.

"The reason I asked you to meet me…"

.

Head's Dormitory, 21.23

**MALFOY'S KILLER GETS AWAY**

She couldn't believe in her eyes.

The evening issue of the Daily Prophet had just arrived and it was there, on the first page:

**.**

**MALFOY'S KILLER GETS AWAY**

**.**

She ran up the stairs, scanning the article in the process; it appeared that he had been found guilty yet, considering his family's past and their deaths by Death Eaters, the judge and jury decided to send him for only 15 years in Azkaban.

When she reached the top she threw the newspaper at the floor and stormed into Scorpius' room. She found him sitting at the floor, his back at the bed, papers that looked like newspaper pages and letters stray around his legs.

He looked bad; he wasn't crying nor mourning, he didn't look like he did at his father's funeral. But he looked bad; she couldn't tell what made her say that- probably the determined look in his eyes; but he wasn't at his best.

"I don't need pity or comfort," he warned as soon as he saw her.

She nodded. "Can I sit with you?"

He shrugged and she took a sit at the floor next to him, her shoulder barely touching his.

"I guess you were right," he told her after some time- minutes, maybe hours, "life is not a game. If it was…" He chortled. "If it was, there would be no hope, no will for life."

She caressed his hand, not sure what she could tell him.

"When my father died," he gathered all his courage and started talking, "I felt like there was this huge empty space in my life that I could never fill. When they told me, I found it really hard to grasp the reality of it, to process it. The pain is unbearable, you know. When you love someone…

"And then, all I wanted was to forget about it. To find a way to not think of what had happened. I might not have the best sense of right in the world, but I thought I'd feel better that way.

"So, I ignored what had happened. I told myself that it was just another year. It's easy you know, since I'm not home. What I hadn't considered in my little plan as how much it would hurt to be reminded.

"But I learnt my lesson. I guess that now I have to learn to live with the loss. There's no use denying it."

All this time, she was listening silent, lightly squeezing his hand from time to time, realizing that he didn't need her to say anything- just to listen. Anyway, there wasn't much that she could say without sounding like she was judging him.

Nothing from what she heard surprised her- there were many things she couldn't understand but she had never been in his place to be able to.

He remained silent for a while- his head leaning on the bed behind him, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"He was a good man, you know," he said suddenly and she was surprised to hear his voice break. She turned to look at him and found him fighting back some tears that sparkled in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't let her see him cry- too much for that Slytherin pride.

"I know he did some awful things at the war. And I know that Grandfather did worse. I can't tell you that anyone from my family has forgotten their beliefs. But they all know there are more important things than blood. And they have all regretted their actions. Especially my father. He… he was just a scared boy. Younger than us, Rosie."

She could tell that it was really hard for him to finish that sentence without crying. He leaned his head back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Scorp," she told him softly, bringing her body closer to his, caressing his face. "It's obvious to every man or woman who thinks coherently that he can't be held completely responsible for what he has done. It was a war. You don't have to tell me more."

He shook his head negatively. "I want to tell you one last thing."

He was looking down at her, tears falling from his eyes and she nodded.

"I'm not exactly fond of your family. However, Albus and I have been friends for seven years and I've been in his house many times. His parents were always very nice with me. And everyone that I've met. Except James. And your brother. And that idiot who can only play Quidditch?"

"Fred," she said, biting her lip.

"Right. Anyway. What I'm trying to say is that I've been raised around really different beliefs than your family's. I also know that I have used… insults that I shouldn't have. It's not like blood matters for me. Or for anyone. It's just that everyone likes your family. No one likes mine."

He stopped talking and she could feel his body tense like he was waiting for her to get angry. But she didn't say a word; she simply wiped away some of his tears and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you hate me?" he asked finally, almost holding his breath.

"I can't hate you," she said brushing her lips through his collarbone.

"Not even before? The past week?"

"I tried but…" She sighed against his skin. "all that I accomplished was self-pity."

"Rosie…" he turned his head to her direction but she had hers buried in his neck.

"I love you," she murmured.

"Yeah…" he admitted kissing her hair lightly. "But I kinda hoped you'd let me say that first."

* * *

**Updating might take me some time from now on. School has begun and this year is really demanding:S But I promise you, this will be over before Christmas.**

**A huge "thank you" to Lida and Erie who, like always, have been so helpfull:)))**

**Reviews make me smile...**


	18. It takes the dust to have it polished

**It takes the dust to have it polished**

**.**

**Saturday, the 20****th**** of April, 2024**

**.**

Hogwarts' Gardens, 09.12

Rose Weasley was lying down at the grass, eyes closed, hair spread out around her head, being unable to think of anything other than exams. NEWTs were to start only in one month and ten days! She wasn't ready. She definitely wasn't ready for the most important examination of her life, the one which would determine her future.

"Isn't it a little early to be here?" Scorpius' voice was heard as a shadow got between her and the light. "It's still cold."

She opened one eye and grimaced. "But sunny. Can you move? You're hiding the sun."

He chuckled and sat next to her. "I hate the sun."

"Okay, _vampire_," she answered, "but you'll never get the feeling of relaxation that comes with lying on the grass under the beating sun without a care in the world."

He shrugged but lied down anyway. Soon, she followed but kept her eyes open, enjoying the clear blue sky, trying to clear her mind.

"So are you relaxed, now?" he broke the silence.

She turned her head towards him. "Sure."

"You don't look relaxed," he noticed, following her movement.

She sighed. "I'm freaking out; exams… they're so close!"

That was all she had to say to make him understand. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "No one studies harder than you, Rosie. If you don't make it… no one will."

"But…" she tried to disagree when he kissed her cheek lightly and turned to the sky, closing his eyes.

"Stop thinking. Just close your eyes and let's see if your way is actually relaxing. After all… we have the whole day in front of us!"

.

Dungeons, 13.23

"You ruined the potion!" Scorpius exclaimed as he and Rose hurried out of the Potions Classroom.

"No, I did _not_!" she insisted.

"Then how do you explain the explosion?" he taunted.

"Perhaps the poor poison couldn't hear any more of your stupid remarks!" she yelled as she paced down the hall, a few footsteps separating the two of them.

"What a relationship!" one of the girls who had exited the classroom after them murmured.

"I bet they won't stand more than another week!' her friend added as the two left the hall.

"_My stupid remarks_?" Scorpius continued ignoring the two girls.

Rose seemed to be doing the same, "Yes, Malfoy! If you were trying to help more than you tried to prove you're smarter, we might have been able to finish the potion!"

"Why am I sitting with someone who doesn't appreciate my talent, remind me again, Weasley?"

"Take it slow, kids- you hurt my ears!" one of the portraits cried out, obviously irritated.

"Because you have to, dumb head!" Rose continued, once again ignoring the interruption.

"_Dumb head_? Is that supposed to be an insult?" He was standing by the wall, trying to catch his breath and looking at her with disbelief as she continued to walk towards the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" she said over her shoulder unable to think of anything better.

"You've lost your skill, sweetheart…" he noticed in a, suddenly, soft voice.

She stopped and turned around, "_Sweetheart_?"

"Does it bother you?"

"We're fighting, Malfoy!" she exclaimed. Noticing his smile she leaned her head against the wall and sighed. "Why are we fighting so much? Over _stupid_ things that never matter…"

"It's what we do, baby," he reassured her, pushing some hair of her face, making her smile back at him. "Let's go get you something to eat, okay?"

"Sure," she nodded, placing a light kiss on his lips.

.

**Wednesday, the 8****th**** of May, 2024**

.

Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, 14.46

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes when she noticed Albus sitting between her and Beatrice at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy your girlfriend?"

Albus smirked. "Don't you have anything better to do than break-up and get back together with your boyfriend?"

Beatrice giggled when Rose blushed and shot him an angry look in response.

"Rosie? Is it true that you're dating Malfoy?" Lily broke into, before anyone could say anything more.

"Who told her?" Rose asked the other two, eyeing them suspiciously.

When they shrugged, Lily answered instead, "I heard some Slytherin girls talking about it."

"Scorpius kinda told _them_… But this was almost a month ago," Albus explained.

"Great! Now the whole school is gossiping behind my back!" Rose exclaimed desperately.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure you're exaggerating- this was just one time…" Beatrice tried to comfort her.

"Actually the entire school does gossip about her and Malfoy," Louis- Fleur and Bill's younger son and a Ravenclaw- informed them, sitting next to Lily and followed by Hugo.

"I really can't see why you're still dating him, after what happened," Hugo complained.

"So you _are_ dating him!" Lily said triumphantly. "I knew the rumors were right!"

"Yeah, you just needed to check it out before starting gossiping about your own cousin? How nice of you, Lil!" Louis mocked but she ignored him.

Rose looked around her with a killing look which made everyone shut up- including Beatrice and Albus who had been laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Okay, that's enough. Whom I date is my choice and you don't have a say in it. Although I value your opinion when it's well-founded;, in this case it's not!"

"In my opinion, you can do whatever you want," Lily stated.

"Yeah, you're a grown up girl, Rosie- you can make your own choices," Louis added.

"Hey, guys- over here!" Hugo exclaimed, clapping his hands in front of his cousins. "You skipped the part where he's a _Malfoy_ and the worst person we've ever met!"

"Well, he's not that bad… I mean he's been hanging out with Al. Plus, he's gorgeous! Great catch, Rosie!" Lily said.

"And Rose is very smart. If she says it's okay, it's okay," Louis decided.

Hugo groaned. "Fine! She can do whatever she wants! Let's hope we won't have to pick up the pieces at the end."

"Do I have a say in all this? You just give _Albie_ and B here more reasons to laugh!"

"You can't blame us, Rose," Beatrice defended herself. "This family is hilarious!"

.

**Saturday, the 25****th**** of May, 2024**

**.**

Head's Common Room, 22.37

_Muggles were always charmed by art, just like wizards. They supported every form of it: literature, painting, sculpting… The most important role art has in Muggle life is the one of the comforter; it is what…_

Rose was writing her Muggle studies essay, sitting on the floor by the table, when Scorpius barged into the room.

"I'm really tired, tomorrow is a _big _day and Lily just couldn't shut up! Perhaps, I should have stayed here and had a prefect patrol for me tonight," he sighed as he collapsed at the couch behind her.

She smiled distractedly and turned to finish her essay.

…_gives them courage and helps them go on._

She had just added the dot and was about to turn and ask him what was going on, when he went up unexpectedly.

"Dammit, Rose!" he exclaimed. She turned her head to see ink all over the couch and Scorpius looking angrily down at her.

"Why the hell did you have to leave the refill on the couch? _Open_?" he asked, pronouncing the last word.

"That's where I always leave the refill, Scorp, you know that. And I guess I forgot to close it…"

"You _forgot_?"

"Think positively; you spilled on the couch not on my hair or your pants…" she suggested, fixing the couch.

He gave her an accusing look. "At least _I _was careful enough not to do that! Unlike you…"

"Are we seriously going to argue about the couch?" she interrupted, a bit irritated herself. "It's already fixed."

"Yes, we _will_!" he insisted. "You're always so unorganized and messy and you never…"

"Don't _Weasley _me, Mister!" she exclaimed, angry this time. "I'm not any of these and you know it! So, calm down!"

He shot her a killing look which she decided to ignore by packing her books. "And, by the way," she added, worry obvious at her voice, "this has happened before… and you laughed. Why does it annoy you so much now?"

His expression softened and, taking a deep breath, he sat down next to her, placing his hand over her knee reassuringly. "I'm sorry, baby. Just forget it ever happened. I guess I'm just tired and anxious." He paused and sighed before continuing. "For tomorrow."

She nodded and moved closer to him but looked puzzled. _"What is tomorrow_?" she was about to ask but his warring look stopped her. "Quidditch," she realized.

"Yeah… Final. Last game ever."

She smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. "You'll do just fine. Don't worry at all!"

"So, you'll cheer for me?" he suggested hopefully.

"No, silly! You're playing against Gryffindor!"

"But I'm your boyfriend!"

"Still…" she rolled her eyes, as she got up and continued packing the books.

He got up too. "So, you'll support Finnegan and not me?"

"Yep." She nodded.

He grimaced. "Not your cousin, Albus?"

"Nope."

"Sabini who's a really nice guy?" he made one last try but she was already heading up the stairs, from where she turned and shook her head negatively.

Scorpius sighed and followed her. "Of all the Gryffindors in this school, you had to date Finnegan!"

She smirked to herself. "'Night, Scorpie!"

"_Scorpie?_"

.

**Sunday, the 26****th**** of May, 2024**

**.**

Quidditch Pitch, 18.54

"Bastard!"

"Rose!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Beatrice!" Rose answered in the same tone, making her roll her eyes. They were watching the Quidditch Final, sitting at the Gryffindor terrace and Rose was more interested in the game than she has been all the past seven years together.

"I may not know much about Quidditch," she said never taking her eyes of the players, "but I do know that what Zabini just did to Lily was unethical! She could have fallen of her broomstick, B!"

"My father's a Quidditch player, Rose."

"Whatever!"

Beatrice sighed and sat down, looking at her watch; this game looked like it would never end. "Why so interested in the game, all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I'm just teasing Scor…" Rose said, a big smile forming at her face.

_And I thought only Albus could smile so stupidly._ She sighed. "If you want my opinion, Malfoy tells his players to be unethical."

That made Rose take her eyes of the game. "He does not!" she said full of certainty and the stopped. "I mean he wouldn't… I think."

Beatrice rose an eyebrow.

"And his name is Scorpius," Rose concluded, unable to think of anything better.

"Okay," the other girl agreed, sounding bored. "_Scorpius _just caught the snitch."

And what Beatrice never expected, happened; Rose screamed happily and hugged her. Over a Quidditch game. Over a Quidditch game where Slytherin had won against Gryffindor. _I should start writing a journal just for that_, she thought before hugging her friend back.

.

The moment Scorpius Malfoy touched the ground, he was covered by his teammates and fellow Slytherins who had came to congratulate him. Everyone was cheering and he just knew that this was the moment he was waiting for in his entire life; _recognition_.

"You did it, Scorp!" Albus cried out happily.

He smiled. "_We_ did it, Potter."

Albus nodded. "I knew there was a reason I talked to you."

"Kicking James arse? Or because I'm gorgeous and you get some of the glow?"

They both laughed loudly as they headed towards the others.

"Malfoy."

Scorpius turned to see Michael Finnegan offering him his hand.

"Good game," Finnegan said.

"Good game," he agreed, shaking the other captain's hand.

"See you around, Malfoy," he said before disappearing in the crowd.

"We did it, Malfoy! Can you believe it? We won the cup!" Sabini and Davis yelled almost together.

He smirked, but kept searching around the crowd. _Where is she?_

"Scorp…"

"Lily…" _Great- that's exactly what I need; Lily Potter shrieking uncontrollably in my ear again!_

"Congratulations!" she cried out and hugged him. "I had put a bet with James about that game- he says I'm not Gryffindor enough but what can I do? I only have one brother in…"

"Lily!" he interrupted. "That's all very interesting but I have to go see… Professor Longbottom." He flashed a smile. "Head Duties even today you see!"

He was already walking away when he heard her say; "She's not coming, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Rose," she explained. "She was up there all day- I'm pretty certain she has eaten all her nails- but she's not coming down here. She's a Gryffindor after all. And I'm pretty sure she's teasing you."

He smirked for the second time that day. "Thanks, Potter."

.

Head's Common Room, 19.46

He stormed in the common room, full of pride and excitement. The moment she heard the door open she rose and smiled awkwardly to him.

Before she was able to say anything, he had covered the few steps that separated them and, without her realizing, she was swept off her feet as Scorpius hugged her and swung her around.

"I won! I caught the snitch..." he murmured happily in her hair.

She surrendered, laughing loudly. "Congratulations, baby! It was a great game," she said, placing a light kiss over his neck.

He let her down and pulled back, examining her face. "Really?"

"Of course, silly! You were awesome!"

"Although I beat Finnegan and Slytherin won over Gryffindor?"

She nodded. "Since Slytherin had you in the team… what can I say?

He chuckled and hugged her again. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I know. Now go get a bath. You stink!"

"Hey! My team won one of the toughest finals in Hogwarts history! I do _not_ stink! You can ask the entire Slytherin. Especially the girls…" he joked.

She pulled away, looking concerned. "I brought you some food… Figured you'd be hungry after such a game…" she said pointing a disk on the table.

"Rose…" he said, only glancing towards the food.

"It was a tiring game," she continued. "Of course, there will be that stupid party every team makes after a final so I'm not sure if you want to eat…"

"I'm not going to the party," he interrupted.

"Why wouldn't you go to the…"

Before she could finish the question, she found herself pressed against the wall and his lips covering hers in a kiss so passionate that reminded her of that first kiss, they had shared back in October. Once again she was losing herself; she was losing the ability of thinking coherently. Too soon for her taste it was over.

"I've been to enough parties…" he whispered but before he could say anything more she pulled him back down to her lips.

* * *

**Hey! Super quick update- considering the free time I now have. Will do my best to post the final chapters soon.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I can't believe we made it 100!**

**And, of course, I can't end this note without thanking Erie and Lida for the edits and support:))**

**.**

**23/10: As you have noticed this is the chapter I'd posted last week. Sorry, everyone for the mess I've created:S**


	19. Agis Quod Adis

**Agis Quod Adis**

.

**Thursday, the 30****th**** of May, 2024**

.

Hermione Weasley was a bright witch, and Rose knew that from a very young age. There was no woman she admired and respected more than her. Her mother had taught her many things. But there were times that she felt like she was suffocating her. Sometimes parents ask too much from their children without even noticing.

Hermione, however, had never been overly demanding. It was hers and her husband's name and past that made their children- and especially their daughter- feel that she had to try harder to live up to their fame and make them proud. Hugo decided to become indifferent. Rose decided to become perfect.

_Once you decide what you want, you make a commitment to that decision._

That had been the most important lesson. The ironic part was that Hermione was trying to say something completely different. It was the summer before Rose's sixth year and she was worried because she still had no idea what lessons to choose for her NEWTs classes. She was always the best in everything so she had to choose what she liked. And that was the hard part; she knew what she liked but she had no idea how the lessons could help her in a future career.

Hermione tried, without success, to make her daughter realize that she didn't need to be so anxious and worried. Rose decided to choose the lessons that could guarantee her a career in the Ministry, similar to her mothers. That had been her decision- a decision she had taken years ago without realizing; making her parents happy and her family proud. Exams were the time for her to prove everyone right.

Deep inside she knew this was wrong. But she was doing it for her too; she would hate to let them down. It was the way she was; always caring too much about other people's thoughts. Plus, it would be just the exams. She needed good marks to satisfy her ambition.

Bad thing was she had no plan for afterwards. She had only vague dreams for after graduation, random images of happiness and recognition. There was no concrete, actual plan, but for the first time in her life she was okay with it. She had more important things to worry about.

**.**

Head Girl's Dormitory, 23.32

Scorpius yawned tiredly when he walked into her room and found her sprawled over a book, notes and papers all over her desk.

"Stop reading, Rose. It's late and you need to sleep."

"I have to study chapter 11 one more time. I don't know it well enough," she answered curtly.

"Baby, you've been studying so hard the past two years. It's impossible not to know something."

"Yet, I don't," Rose continued in

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"You're not letting me study. That's what's wrong!"

"Rose."

She left her pen down with a sign and turned to face him. "Okay. Exams start tomorrow. And I'm nervous. And I have a feeling that I haven't studied enough. Actually I'm sure. Others were studying so much more. From the very beginning! I… Merlin, I don't know what I was doing!"

"You were studying. You just did it in your own way," he reassured her. "Some people don't need to repeat something thousands of times to understand it. You're special, Rose, you're not like everyone else. You have this gift and you used it. There's nothing to worry about."

She blushed and shook her head negatively. "No, Scorp… I wasn't studying enough! The educational system, the way they test us is made for those who read a lot. Who stay up at night to be good students. People like Beatrice. Why couldn't I be like her? She studies so much and she's so focused!"

"You're special. You just can't get it," he repeated knowingly.

"No." She shook her head furiously this time. "_You_ can't get it. You're so relaxed, so… indifferent. Like the next month means nothing! Like the days that come are not the most important days in your life so far! You just study what you have to study and don't worry about anything at all! _How can you not worry about anything at all?_" she exclaimed, almost crying.

Scorpius smiled and tried to reach for her, but that made her even angrier. "Okay, Mr. perfect! I knew you wouldn't understand," she told him, wiping away some tears.

"Rosie… You're not being fair with me. I'm not what you accused me of being and you know it. It's just that we're all different people. With different abilities. That's what I'm trying to say. And if anything of the things you said before is right is that the way they test us is made for those who read a lot. Or at least they make it sound that way.

She nodded, breathing heavily. "Sorry," she murmured, "for what I've said before."

"It's fine."

She smiled, calmer at that moment, sitting beside him at the bed. "How do you know all those things that you said before? I thought I kept my arrogant thoughts for myself."

He chuckled lightly. "Unlike me, you mean?"

"Perhaps…" she joked.

"Thing is… you let them slip while arguing with me. Several times."

"See? You were wrong all these years; _I_ am _not_ arrogant. You _make_ me arrogant!"

.

**Saturday, the 29****th**** of June, 2024**

**.**

It would be safe to say that Scorpius Malfoy had no insecurities at all until he fell for Rose Weasley. She was the only person who made him doubt himself.

That, however, wasn't the case when it came to lessons. He had been studying really hard for years. Plus, he was a smart boy- he didn't need hours to learn what was written in the book. He understood it. And just like he had learned it. He was organized; he had a system of how to read.

Scorpius knew exactly what he could do, where his academic success could bring him. Exams made him anxious- he was afraid he might forget something. But deep inside he knew he will make it. NEWTs were exactly like OWLs, like all the other exams he had given. The only difference was the impact they would have on his future. But if he thought about that, he would end up crazy like all the others.

He just couldn't understand Rose. She was brilliant, maybe smarter than him and yet so insecure, so unsure of her abilities. She was the Head Girl, for Merlin's sake! Why couldn't she realize that if she couldn't make it, no one would?

_Two different people. Different upbringing, different ways to face life._

**.**

Head Boy's Dormitory, 14.56

Exams were finally over. They had just finished with their last lesson. Rose was unsure about the way she felt. She was happy but suddenly she felt empty and sad. When she entered Scorpius' room, she found him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling absent mindedly.

"So…?" she asked him, standing by the door.

"I don't know. And I don't care. All that I care about is that it's fucking over. For good. Forever."

"Aren't you sad?"

"That I'm getting rid of school? No, sweetheart, I'm not. I lived what I had to live in here. And I enjoyed it. But now…"

"Something new starts now," she completed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"It's not like I disagree with you. I had fun at school, I lived my school years and I'm so glad they're over. It's just… too big, you know? What's coming. Nothing will be certain anymore, nothing will be familiar. "

Scorpius smirked. "There's a big world out there, Rosie. And you're afraid you will get lost. But isn't it a pro? I mean it's fun not to know what to do, what's next, for once."

She lied next to him. "Maybe. It's just too sudden. All year I was worried about exams. I didn't have time to realize this was my last school year."

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "But I disagree. I might have not lived this year as my _last_ school year but I enjoyed it. You see if I had my mind focused in that I would be too obsessed about it and wouldn't have fun. That's why it's good to be a boy," he joked, making her laugh loudly.

"You know what?" Rose whispered, leaning closer to him. "I think I shouldn't whine about this year."

"So do I."

"Because," she continued, ignoring him, "to be honest I wasn't so obsessed with exams. You were what I mainly worried about."

"Merlin, Rosie! You're such a girl," he laughed and she followed.

.

Great Hall, 21.23 - "The Leaving Feast"

Rose had never heard the speech Hogwarts' Headmaster always made at the Leaving Ball. She always knew the points from before and, therefore she found no reason worthy enough for her to listen. But that year- her last year in the school- she decided to listen.

"… and , of course, I have to thank and congratulate our Heads for the great work they've done this year," Headmistress was saying, surprising Rose. "Without them…"

"Yeah, snogging at the halls. Quite a great work, I have to admit," Headless Nick noticed off-color.

"Sir Nicolas!" Rose protested.

"Oh, sorry. Arguing at the halls I meant," he continued at the same tone.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Beatrice asked the ghost full of concern. "You're being grumpy today."

"Why should I be grumpy? Oh, right… I'm staying all alone in a cold school for two months. My only company will be the walls and some other not so funny people who are dead. Like me. Awesome!"

"Oh, Nick!" Rose smiled like a love-struck teenage girl.

"If the Head Girl would make us the honor…"

Beatrice elbowed her side. "Rose…" she whispered. "I think Brown wants something from you."

Rose turned to the professor's table only to see the Headmistress on her feet in front of it and Scorpius next to her, looking bored and at the same time… amused?

"Ms. Weasley, what would you say of making us the honor and come over here so we could talk? You're still my student, if I'm not mistaken. You know the rules _by heart_, after all. Perhaps, you find pouting like a puppy more interesting and…"

She was about to answer back but then she shrugged. It was her last day in Hogwarts and nothing could ruin it. Not even the Headmistress' temper. So she wore her biggest smile and said:

"I'm sorry, Headmistress. I'm coming."

Lavender seemed surprised but soon her expression changed into a genuine smile. "I guess we can forgive you, Ms. Weasley. What do you say Mr. Malfoy?"

He raised an eyebrow but answered immediately. "Sure."

Rose rolled her eyes and followed the two outside the Great Hall.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" she whispered ironically, when he noticed he was smirking.

"Much," he answered, a big smile playing at his lips.

"At least the two of you learnt what co-operation means," Lavender begun. "I have to admit that looking back to this year I realized you two worked really hard and made my job a lot easier. I know I pressured you a lot but I did it for the best interests of this school. And I want to believe that I helped you as much as you helped me feel welcomed in this school."

They were all smiling by then, the two students surprised yet warmly, the Headmistress shyly yet kindly.

"I guess that what I'm trying to do is thank you and congratulate you. I was wrong; you deserved your places."

"Thank you, Headmistress. It's good to know," Scorpius said, shaking her hand.

Lavender nodded as Rose thanked her too. "You're free to go."

The both smiled and begun walking away, when, suddenly, Rose turned back to her.

"I wanted to tell you… Admitting you were wrong was a great from you. It's really hard to it. And I'm sorry too. I probably misunderstood you."

Lavender nodded once again but this time it felt better. She watched them walk away; smiling when Scorpius threw a hand over Rose's shoulder and brought her closer. He kissed her hair making the girl laugh and the Headmistress grin:

_At least we haven't fought for nothing._

.

**Sunday the 30****th**** of June, 2024**

**.**

Hogwarts Express, 13.37

"So, you are going to tell them?" Albus asked and they both nodded. "How?"

"Well…" Scorpius began.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Rose finished for him, nervously.

The other boy grinned happily. "Finally; great Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy don't have a single idea of what to do."

Rose rolled her eyes while Scorpius gave him one of his (recently) infamous _if-Rose-was-not-here-I-would-have-shown-you _looks which made Albus laugh even harder.

"Let them find out," he suggested.

Scorpius looked at his friend skeptically. "I'm not a big fan of announcements," he turned to Rose.

She shrugged. "Me neither."

.

**Saturday, the 2****nd**** of August, 2024**

**.**

The Burrow, 09.24

.

Albus entered the kitchen looking for breakfast, only to find his cousin tapping her fingers at the table and his mother smiling knowingly.

"Morning, Mum. Rose. What's going on?"

"I can't believe they haven't sent me the results yet!" Rose exclaimed.

"Good morning! I'll make you something to eat, Al," Ginny greeted him.

"Thanks, Mum," he said an turned to his cousin. "Umm… Rose? They haven't sent them to me either!"

"This is different, Al!" she told him in her know-it-all tone.

"How can it be different? We were at the same year, at the same room, we took the same exams. It's the exact same thing!" he tried to reason her.

"No, it's not! I'm interested to find out what happened!"

"Kids, can you please keep it down?"

"We're not kids anymore, Mum! And it's Rose who has completely freaked out! I'm relaxed. Without that meaning I don't care!"

Rose scowled.

"Morning, guys! Waiting for something?"

"Shut up, James!" they both said at the same time.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Careful, brother, cousin. If you don't treat me nicely I might not give you the letters that came for you this morning…"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE?"

"Give them NOW!"

James laughed with his two cousins but his mother interrupted. "Give them to them, James. Remember how you acted last summer?"

"I was completely cool," he murmured but, after a cautious look from Ginny, he took two white folders of his pocket and handed them, sighing disappointedly.

There was a moment of silence in the small kitchen in which Albus and Rose stared at their folders. Then Ron and Hermione entered.

"Morning, kids…" Ron muttered, looking exhausted.

"We're not kids," Albus groaned.

"You'll always be kids for us, Albus," Hermione noticed. "Ginny, dear, we just returned from a wonderful walk in the countryside. Every time we come here I realize how much I dislike life in the city."

"How was it?"

"Wonderful! The nature, the weather… Watching the sun rise is quite an experience!"

Ron goggled behind her back, making a movement of desperation towards his sister.

"We should do it more often, shouldn't we, honey?" Hermione asked him making Ginny burst into laughter.

"Merlin, Hermione, what has he done to you?"

"It's all because I said her stupid coat seemed huge. I didn't mean she's fat! I just looked at the coat and found it huge! And who wears coats in summer? Can you tell me? Seriously!"

"I was tidying the house, Ronald!"

"That's enough!" Rose interrupted. "Mum, Dad you are wonderful parents. Most of the time. This moment isn't in this category. Unfortunately!"

Ron looked at her worryingly. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you sick?"

"Albus say something!" Rose muttered curtly.

"Why should I? I'd rather watch this parody than open my letter."

"What letter?" Hermione asked.

"Everything okay, Rosie?" Ron insisted.

"Don't worry, Dad," Hugo said entering the kitchen. "She's probably having a bad hair day. Or something."

"Very funny, Hugo!" Rose bit back angrily.

"If you just calm down…" Hermione begun.

"The letter from Hogwarts came!" Ginny interrupted.

"Mum!" James complained.

"Sorry, James but I want to know how they did! Does this sound insane?"

"Ginny!" Ron argued. "Why haven't you told us anything all this time?"

"WHAT?"

But before she could say anything Rose jumped up from her chair and hugged the person nearest to her; her brother.

"I have six 'O's!"

"Rosie, sweetheart, this is wonderful!" Hermione said, hugging both of her children.

"Congrats, sis… But mum, do you mind?" Hugo complained. "I can't breathe."

Hermione pulled back, wiping some tears from her eyes. "You are right. I'm just so happy! Isn't it wonderful, Ron?"

He smiled and walked to his daughter. "I'm so proud for you, Rosie." He leaned down and hugged her. "I'm not really good with words as you realized from my newest argument with your mother but…"

"You don't need to say anything more, Dad."

"Well done, Rose! I never doubted you would do this good," Ginny said smiling. "Harry?" she yelled, afterwards. "Come in here, Albus and Rose received their grades. Albus, honey, wait till your father comes here to tell us."

"I'm here," Harry said when he entered the small kitchen.

"Someone must go, we're too many in here," James noticed.

"Don't be silly, James, this is a family moment," Ginny answered him. "Shall I call the others? Where's Lily?"

"We'll tell them at lunch, Gin. Kids, I hope you know that whatever is written in that letter doesn't matter that much. We won't love you any less if your grades aren't good enough.

"You just had to lecture them, Harry," Ron joked.

"Yeah, Dad! And what do we have to do for you to stop calling us _kids_?" Albus complained.

"Al, tell them your grades!" Rose told him.

"I've got five 'O's. And I wasn't reading that hard," Albus noticed happily. "But congratulations, Rose."

She smiled and hugged her cousin. "Congratulations to you too, Al!"

A little later, when Ron and Hermione managed to stay alone with their daughter- their morning fight forgotten, Hermione asked her:

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going for ice-cream in Diagon Alley with Scorpius," she answered, unable to control her smile.

"Hmm…" Ron murmured uncomfortably. "I think your mother was talking about the year that comes. You'll take a gap year or something?"

"No, no… I'll apply for a job… in the Daily Prophet."

Both of her parents seemed surprised. "How so?" Hermione asked.

"It's something I want to do." She took a deep breath and continued. "Mum, I know it's not as classy as a place in the Ministry and, Dad, I know it's not a stable job and I might lose it but… I really want it."

"We understand, honey," Hermione told her.

"Really?" Rose asked her father hopefully.

"Of course." Ron smiled. "You have to make your own choices, Rosie. Either they lead you to mistakes either they don't."

Rose laughed and hugged both of her parents. "This great, I love you!"

"We love you too, sweetie," Hermione muttered.

"Okay… I'm going to get ready for my ice-cream!" she said excitedly.

"Not so fast, young lady," Ron stopped.

"Rose…" Hermione interfered. "You and that Malfoy boy…"

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you went holidays together," Hermione noticed.

"Albus and Beatrice were there too!" Rose reminded her.

"And you go out all the time. With or without Albus," Ron added.

Rose smirked. "What are you implying?"

"Is something going on?" Hermione asked.

"Like what?" Rose continued in an innocent tone.

"You know… You hated him and suddenly you're hanging out with him… Is there something we should know?"

She sighed. "I thought you would have figured it out."

"So you're friends…" Hermione suggested.

"No, they're dating," Ron noticed in a really calm tone.

Rose nodded.

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Ron screamed losing his composure.

"Can I go to my date now?" Rose asked them out of the blue but received two angry looks from her parents. "No? Okay."

"Out of all the boys in your age… it had to be _Malfoy's_ son?" her father asked.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Other than he is _Malfoy_'s son? And a _Slytherin_? Nothing."

"Albus is a Slytherin," she reminded him.

"Albus is NOT Malfoy's son!"

"I know, Dad. But you can calm down. I'm not marrying him. We're just going out. It's totally platonic," she told him.

"Platonic?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, smiling.

"_Platonic_?" Hermione repeated ironically.

She nodded once again this hard that she felt her eyes might come out.

"That's good," Ron decided.

"Of course, Dad. What were you thinking? I mean it's me. I'm a smart girl. I don't do stupid stuff. You know that," she tried to convince him with her most innocent voice.

"Fine. But you should know I disagree with this relationship. You can be friends with him if you want. _Really_ distant friends."

"I'll think about it. Can I go now?"

"NO!" Ron exclaimed.

"But I thought we had an understanding here!" she said being honestly confused.

"That doesn't mean you can be near him!" her father told her like he was saying the reasonable thing in the world.

"What?" Rose complained.

"You can go, Rose. Now! I'll deal with your father," Hermione interrupted.

"Thanks, Mum."

"You believed her?" Ron asked accusingly once their daughter was gone.

"No, of course not, Ron. But how long can they last?"

"Hermione…" he tried.

"Listen… they can go out the rest of the month. From September they'll grow apart because of their jobs and everyday life. There's no future in it, Ron. She's just making her revolution," she concluded.

"So that means we should let her do anything she wants with him? Who know what he has in mind for my little girl!"

"You're being over dramatic here, Ronald. If we forbid her to see him, she will hate us."

"He applied to become an Auror… Shall I reject him?" he suggested.

"She will hate you," she informed him.

"But..."

"Trust me, Ron. How many times was I wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Quote at the beginning by Oprah Winfrey. As for the title it's a Latin quotation, meaning: Do well what you do.**

**One more to go everybody! Thsi one expressed mostly mine and my friends' worries so I dedicate this chapter to them.**

**A speacil thanks to Erie and Lida for their support, comments and... what else? Oh, yeah: editing:p**


	20. The rest is silence

Edited by **forever4**, Lida.

**

* * *

**

The rest is silence

**.**

**Saturday, the 16****th**** of February, 2030 **

**.**

i. Rose Weasley

_if I had to choose one thing about Scorpius that annoys the hell out of me, that would have to be his indifference. I hate how he always manages to be cool no matter what is happening; how he never loses his composure, how he doesn't really care about what others think of him._

_That's why I couldn't be more surprised when he gaped at me after I asked him to come for Dinner with my family. He accepted, of course, but asked me to postpone it for a week. I'd never seen him that nervous before. But in a way I was glad he felt like that, because if he cares about their opinion, then he definitely cares about me._

_People often ask me, "Why him?" Did I read way too many books and fall for the forbidden romance storyline? Or was it because I'm completely blind and crazy? _

_But that's exactly why I fell in love with him. Because _he_ will never ask me if I'm crazy and he will never judge my actions; he will _understand.

.

ii. Lucius Malfoy

_I was the only one in the Living Room when the door knocked. Nessie was in the kitchen, Asteria and Narcissa dressing up, and he was lost somewhere in the library. Thus, I opened the door._

"_Hello, Rosaline," I told her._

"_My name is Rose."_

_And those were the first words Rose Weasley ever told me. From that moment forward I knew she was going to be trouble. That didn't surprise me. Two reasons; her surname and my grandson's character. _

_I've met enough Weasleys in my life to know that their goal is to torture as many people as possible with their stupidity and kindness- they care _too _much. As for this one, she's dedicated her life into torturing people with her intelligent answers, useless shyness and impossible stubbornness._

_As for my grandson, it seems he was born for trouble. While he appeared the obedient one – a classic Malfoy, some said- he always had an unreasonable inclination to self- destruction. Meaning, he just loved to cause some damage to his image and reputation._

_At the beginning, I thought that she was exactly that. The boy wanted to get hurt or he wanted to make someone else miserable. My stupidity to think like that. I knew about the relationship between them. Yet I didn't do anything, based on that conclusion. _

_When he returned home from his seventh year something was different about him. I just couldn't put a finger in it. At first he wasn't talking much, he ignored everyone but his mother. Then he announced he wanted to become an Auror. And only then I realized how blind I had been; Draco's death had affected him. A lot._

_He was more mature. He still is. More mature than he was before, more mature than he should ever be. His father's death was his own Second Wizarding War. His Waterloo._

_Life was no longer a game. It was important, something worth fighting for. He understood that life alone is something worth living for. And if Rose Weasley has something to do with all this… then I'm glad she's in his life._

_He never asked me, but I think he knows how I feel._

.

iii. Hermione Granger- Weasley

_What can I say? I honestly thought it was just the lure of the forbidden._

_Her sense of right and wrong was always high- since she was a little girl. You see, Rose was mature; _too _mature for her age. And I assumed that she was doing it for us; to make Ron and me happy._

_How little we know our children!_

_I never realized she liked being restrained. She couldn't but think twice of everything. I believed she was unhappy. That's why I was so calm about her and Malfoy. _She'll get over it_, I told myself._

_But she didn't. And, surprisingly, I'm glad for that. Scorpius Malfoy may not be the kind of guy a mother would pick for her daughter but he's the guy I'd pick for Rose. He has many drawbacks but he accepts her for what she is- with all her faults and insecurities- and he's going to be there for her when she needs him, no matter what._

_Plus, he somehow- don't ask; I don't know- achieved the unachievable; he made Ron like him._

**.**

Burrow, 13.23

.

Scorpius sat alone in the yard with his back to the house. He couldn't see inside but he could listen to the happy voices and the warm atmosphere. It was all so different from what he was used to and, although most times he was the one who'd rather stay alone and couldn't stand noise, he liked it. The voices, the small house, the smiles, the laughter. It was… nice.

However he was sitting alone in the cold, cloudy weather. He just needed sometime alone to think. Suddenly he heard the door open and saw Albus getting out and sitting next to him.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Scorpius asked his friend.

"That you want to marry her," Albus answered coolly.

Noticing Scorpius' surprised face he grinned. "Come on, Malfoy! I've seen you playing with that thing in your pocket since Christmas. You thought I haven't noticed?"

He sighed. "That thing happens to be the Malfoy family ring, Potter."

"You of all people know that doesn't really matter, Scorpius."

"Yeah, whatever." Taking a deep breath he continued: "I just wish it did."

"Rose doesn't, you know," Albus reminded him. "So, I'm asking again: when are you going to tell her?"

"I was thinking about tonight at dinner… We'll go to a very good restaurant, in Muggle London. One of those she really likes."

"But?" Albus asked, having understood his worries.

'But as you've said I have the ring since Christmas. And every time I try to propose, something happens!" he confessed.

"Don't tell me you are worried _it's not meant to be_!" his friend mocked.

Scorpius chuckled. "Don't be an idiot, Al! I'm just thinking if I'll ever make it! But it's just my bad luck; something I recently acquired. Recently, meaning since I got involved with dear Rose."

Albus laughed lightly. "I suppose I should start preparing the best-man's speech, huh?"

"Actually… I was thinking about James. You won't have any hard feelings, will you?" he joked making Albus laugh harder this time.

"Hahaha… Very funny, Malfoy!"

"Oh, hello, James. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Albus said imitating his uncle Percy's- the Minister's- deep voice.

"Grandma says food is ready. They finally managed to cook. All our beloved cousins together. We'll probably die but whatever…" James complained.

"I'd rather die from food poisoning than from future Mrs. Malfoy's hands," Albus noticed.

"What makes you think she will accept?"

.

iv. Scorpius Malfoy

_When she first asked me to go to her house I was terrified. For the obvious reasons. Which are not the normal ones. Whereas I wasn't afraid to meet her family, because you know__- I would be meeting her _family_. I was afraid to meet her family because I would be meeting the Weasleys. _

_For the first time in my life I was interested in what people would think of me. Would they like me? Would they consider me good enough for her? And how could I prove them that I really cared for her?_

_After a week of serious consideration I figured out I should just be honest with them; be myself. That solution didn't make me any less nervous. We've been dating for about two years and I was working with her father all this time. Mr. Weasley had never been mean with me before. Until that day in their house. _

_It scared me, I have to admit. On the one hand, I was reassured that I hadn't taken that job as an Auror because of my relationship with Rose, but on the other, I started thinking that if her father hated it me so much maybe I shouldn't have her choose between me and her family._

_However, Mr. Weasley acted like this only for that one day. I have no idea what happened but after that one day he was really supportive about our relationship. Perhaps, it was just as test._

_As for everyone else they came to terms with us. But everyone else never really mattered. I want her to be happy but I know that never before in my life I was so certain about someone. I know that whatever happens she will be there. And it might scare me- since I always preferred to stay on my own, but I'm glad I won't be alone._

.

v. Ginny Potter

_The first thing I noticed on Scorpius Malfoy was his eyes. Not because of their grey almost icy coloring or because of his similarity with his father's. It was the way he was looking at us; like he was scared. That look, however, disappeared during his second visit to our house when he realized we had no problem with him._

_From that day forward I always looked in his eyes to realize what he was thinking. He was an uptight person, never letting his emotions to be seen. His eyes, however, always betrayed him._

_It wasn't until a visit at the summer of his fourth year that I noticed. Every time he entered a room he was looking for something or- better- someone. And that day I realized who that someone was; my dear niece, Rose._

_Even back then, when they hated each other the first person he would search after entering a room would be her. He's still doing that; it's a brief stare, like he wants to make sure she's there and she's alright._

_._

vi. Narcissa Malfoy

_I'm a shadow in this house- always there when needed, away when not. Yet my grandson respects my opinion and needs my approval, even if he never asked for it with words._

_I'm not stuck in the past. I know the world has changed. But I still hate these people. It's not because of who they are but of what they did. Funny, since we were the _bad guys_._

_Their actions, however, led to this decadence. Once we ruled the world. Now we live in same. It's not easy to see your entire world change and get used to it. I know Potter's actions helped more than they destroyed yet I will never bring myself to like them. I'm too old for that._

_When Scorpius brought Rose Weasley home, they had already been dating for four years. He didn't ask us; he never does anymore. What could we say if he did, after all? Not even Lucius dared to deny that she's a good effect for him._

_Blood doesn't matter. To be honest it never did for me. All I ever wanted was for my family to be happy and safe. And I did everything to assure that. Therefore, if Scorpius is happy, I have nothing more to say on the matter._

_. _

The Burrow, 13.52

"I'm sorry?" James's question had come out of the blue for Scorpius and he was left staring at the older man, almost gaping.

"I said: What makes you think she will say 'yes', Malfoy?" he repeated.

"Well… we've been together for six years now. And we're happy. Why wouldn't she say yes?" Scorpius wondered.

"I've got two reasons for you, my _friend._ Your name- she doesn't want to end up with a kid named _cockroach_ or something- and your _surname_. That second one I believe I don't have to explain."

"Stop it, James!" Albus interfered.

"Come on, Al! We both know that Rose isn't _that _crazy," he concluded.

Scorpius who would normally attack James for his insults just stood there staring blankly in front of him.

James smirked. "Don't be such a loser, Malfoy. If she truly loves you, you're good." And with that he turned around and got inside, shouting; "Food will get cold, boys!"

Albus sighed. "Don't pay too much attention to what he says. He just never got past the fact that he might actually like you."

But Scorpius wasn't paying much attention anyway. "She's going to turn me down," he muttered.

"No, she won't!"

"Yes, she will," he insisted.

"Okay," Albus begun. "That was just my stupid brother who you consider a loser too, remember? What he says doesn't matter. Tonight you're going to propose to Rose. And in a year or less I'll be saying this as the funny story in my best-man's speech. And Beatrice- maid of honor- will be so fucking jealous because she won't have anything _that_ good to say!"

Scorpius flashed a smile and nodded. "You don't mind Beatrice being the maid of honor? Considering your past?"

Albus grinned. "That's my boy! Confident! And don't worry about B and me… We're two good friends now!"

.

vii. Astoria Malfoy

_In my life I didn't ask for many things. What I was given- a loving husband and a wonderful son- is more than enough for me. _

_When Draco married me, I was the perfect wife with my pure blood, rich inheritance, and classic elegance. I had spent the first two decades of my life, perfecting the walk, dance, smiles, becoming smart yet not _too _smart. My goal was to impress everyone with my manners and grace. _

_They were teaching me how to be talkative and snobbish while, in fact, I was quite shy. I didn't like parties and gatherings, and I'd always rather to stay alone. But such thing isn't allowed in my world, not even now that things are so different._

_With Draco, I could be myself. He wouldn't care about how I acted or if I had an opinion of my own. Contrary, he wanted to listen to me. I loved my husband with all my heart and I consider myself really lucky to have married him. An arranged marriage is an arranged marriage, but ours was so much more._

_Looking at Scorpius with Rose, I know they must be feeling the same for each other. I always knew there was something between them- since the day I saw them together in Hogsmeade, but he never actually told me about her until three years after Hogwarts. _

_I was reading in the library. He came and sat next to me. After some moments of silence, I looked at him, surprised to see he wasn't reading a book; he was simply staring something invisible in the distance._

"_What's wrong?" I asked him._

_He slowly turned his eyes towards me. "I want to tell you something. Something important."_

_I nodded waiting for him to continue. "Remember that girl you saw in Hogsmeade when you came to meet me? Albus' cousin?" I nodded once again. "I… We're dating… for a while."_

"_I know," I told him soflty._

"_I know you know," he said. "I just wanted to tell you myself. I want to know how you feel about it."_

_That made me smile. "Well… you haven't introduced us, right? How can I have an opinion about it?"_

_He nodded and the next weekend, Rose Weasley was invited to our house for Dinner._

_Since that first time I've seen them together, I knew they were honest and serious about each other. With that visit my suspicions were confirmed; they were perfect together. At the very end, even Lucius accepted it. _

**.**

viii. Ron Weasley

_She is my only daughter and the bond between us is stronger than I ever imagined it could have been, especially when I learned about Hermione's pregnancy. I was scared, but soon I found out there was no reason._

_Hermione chose her name. It was elegant and beautiful, and fitted the little sweet girl, I held in my hands, perfectly. When she was a little girl, I called her 'Rosie' and so did everyone in the family._

_When she grew up, it was obvious she didn't like it and so most of the family used the nickname only in 'high emotionally moments' like Hugo said. But for me, old habits die hard and I never stopped using it. She never minded. It was like a secret form of communication between us, another way to bond with her._

_And then, __he__ came along. _Malfoy_. _

_She's very smart, my girl. She managed to make us all get used to the fact they're dating without us even understanding how. At first she didn't mention him at all, following what she had said the day we confronted her about him. _

_However, this didn't make it any easier for me to treat him like any other Auror recruit at work. I may have managed to forget he was my daughter's boyfriend but I couldn't forget he was Malfoy's son. I have to admit that I considered not accepting his application but I received a stern look from a Harry and a 'your daughter's going to hate you' speech from Hermione. After a couple of years, I did the most difficult thing in my life (fighting Voldemort and running through forests, thinking there was something going on between Harry and Hermione, was nothing in front of this); I had to admit that Scorpius Malfoy was an exceptional Auror-to-be._

_Then one day, out of the blue, my beloved daughter announced she was bringing him for dinner. Hermione said it was because of Albus- trying to reassure herself- but I didn't have any illusions; after three years of dating, _this_ was getting serious._

_Of course and I _wasn't _happy with the way things turned out. So what if he was a good Auror? That didn't mean he could mess with my little girl's heart. Because I was certain he would. Scorpius was one of those men who could have any women do anything for them. His partner, the secretary, even the Head of the department of Magic Transportation. And I thought Ravenclaws were smarter than falling for his act._

_I was terrible with him, when he came at the Burrow that first time. If I were him I would have broken up with Rose and left the country. But, thankfully, I was the only one acting like a child. Some gave him hostile looks but most of the family was friendly- knowing him as Albus' friend._

_It was sometime after Dinner when I realized how wrong I had been about him. _

_Rose was sleeping at the couch and he was about to leave. After greeting Albus, he headed to her and covered her with a blanket, before kneeling by her and kissing her cheek. I was about to interfere when she woke up._

"_Hey…" she murmured._

"_Didn't mean to wake you- I'm sorry," he answered tenderly._

"_I wasn't sleeping…" she begun but a yawn betrayed her._

"_Yeah, Weasley! Like hell you weren't!" he mocked her._

_She punched his chest lightly. "Prick!"_

_He chuckled. "I have to go- I have an early morning tomorrow."_

"_What time do you finish?" Rose asked him. "I was thinking if you'd like us to go over to Muggle London? I have an article to write."_

"_No!" he exclaimed. "Not Muggle London again!"_

"_But you like Muggle London, Scorpy…" she teased._

_Scorpius shook his head negatively. "Nope! I don't; it sucks!"_

_She pouted, making him smile. "I love _you_, sweetheart."_

_Her face lighted. "That means you're coming?"_

_He sighed. "Do I ever say 'no' to you?"_

"_All the time," she retorted._

_He smirked. "Well, this is one of the few times I'm going to say yes."_

_And that's how I realized that he was good for her. He may not be a good person, he may be like his father- I don't know… All I know is that he will do everything for my daughter (_A Malfoy in Muggle London? Kidding me? It took Hermione four years to take me there!_) and that's good enough for me._

.

Hogsmeade, Central Street, 21.23

They used side along apparition to Hogsmeade. The first thing Scorpius did, once she let go f him was fell in a small corner covered in snow- without caring about the cold, wearing a five year old child's face. The date was a big failure. Damn Muggle restaurants, damn that stupid waiter, damn the fucking candles.

Rose smiled at his grimace, and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"No!"

"You're like a stubborn kid, Scorp…" she tried to reason him.

"I just wanted this night to be good." He sighed. "But I had to pick the worst Muggle restaurant ever existed! "Paradise By Way Of Kensal Green", my ass," he complained.

"Don't worry, honey. It's not your fault that the waiter was so clumsy and put fire on the restaurant…" she said, holding back her laughter. "We can go another day."

"Like I'm ever going there again!" he answered viciously. "I just wanted this night to be great and it's ruined and nothing's perfect…" he kept rambling, staring blankly in front of him.

Rose chuckled that time and caressed his face tenderly. "We have the rest of our lives to go to fancy restaurants…" she began but stopped to look at him, hesitant, "… if you want,' she continued a bit more shyly.

He raised his eyes full of hope. "You mean like… umm… for good? Like you want to marry me?"

She blushed but nodded, rushing to add. "I don't mean now, _now_… Just someday."

Scorpius ignored her, taking a dark green, velvet box from his pocket. "Want a ring?"

Rose turned to look at his smiling face. "I know this isn't the right place for a proposal…" he continued. "And I wanted everything to be perfect and the way it should be… But I love you. And nothing matters more for me than what you just said." He chuckled. "I'm not even nervous anymore. Since I know your answer."

She smiled and cuddled closer to him, letting him put the ring in her finger. He threw an arm around her and she rested her head over his shoulders, as he lightly kissed her hair. They stayed there for quite some time, neither of them caring about the cold. They made a beautiful image; with their faces red from the cold yet with a smile that reached both their eyes.

.

ix. Lavender Brown

_Given their location, the Golden Jubilee Bridges, between the Westminster and Waterloo bridges, are mostly an attraction for tourists. They provide, however, some wonderful view of the British Parliament to their passengers. Having realized that from a very young age, I spent many summer afternoons taking a walk on them and enjoying the sunny weather and view._

_One afternoon, I saw something that caught my attention and made me stop. There, leaning on the bridge was a young couple at their late twenty's. The two made the most beautiful picture I've ever seen, so absorbed and interested in each other. I wish I was an artist to prove the beauty of this scene but I'm not so I'll try my best to describe it._

_The man held the woman tightly between his body and the bench as she ran her hands through his blond short hair. Every now and then he would lean in to whisper words in her ear; words that made her smile grew even wider._

_She wasn't exceptionally beautiful: red- head with short, straight but frizzy hair, blue eyes and a face full of freckles, dressed in a simple, white summer dress. But I can assure you that no woman has ever been prettier than this one during that happy moment._

_They were simply staring at each other- her smiling, him pulling her closer, if possible- but they were the best proof of love I've ever seen- better than every passionate make-out people mistaken love with nowadays._

_And then it occurred to me that I knew those two. Perhaps, if I had seen each one alone I wouldn't recognize them; they had change a lot. But together they were unmistakably Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, still together, still in love._

_Most couples don't last that long, especially when they're people with personalities like theirs; so different yet so similar- arrogant, stubborn, ambitious. Yet there they were; a Weasley and a Malfoy once again breaking all the rules._

* * *

This is it; **THE END**.

Thank you all for sticking with me till the end. Your reviews, comments and criticism were always very welcomed and very helpful. I hope you all enjoyed this story and the way it ended.


End file.
